Ten things you need to know about Joanna Dark
by Cristaline
Summary: One last hope of winning the war that is coming is revealed...Finished
1. Default Chapter

Author note: I don't own anything., nor perfect dark, neither the characters. They all belong to Rareware.

Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction so please, be kind. Here is the first chapter of my story. It takes place a few days after Joanna killed the Skedar King. Everyone in the Carrington Institute think that Joanna is dead because they didn't have any news of her since she had been kidnapped by the Skedars . We all know that at the end of the game, Joanna and Elvis were leaving the Skedar planet and were going back to Earth. The first chapter explain what happened  before Joanna arrived at the institute.

Chapter one: The return

Jonathan looked at Velvet that was waiting patiently at the helipad of the Carrington Institute(A/N: the place in the game where the Skedar ship was in mission 7). One week had passed since Joanna disappeared from the institute. Velvet didn't accept the truth yet: Joanna will never come back again. He had to convince her, Velvet rarely slept or eat since she lose her sister, she had to stop killing herself with false hopes. He silently approached her, took all his courage and say what she didn't want to hear.

-Velvet…you must stop waiting for her all this time, you're killing yourself. You must accept the truth, she won't come back anymore.

-I don't believe you, she'll be there in a few minutes I'm sure! THE TRUTH IS THAT SHE WILL COME BACK BECAUSE SHE'S PERFECT DARK, SHE'S THE BEST ! YES THE BEST, SHE'S WELL BETTER THAN YOU JONATHAN! I know you don't care about her but me , I care.

His only answer was a sigh. He didn't want to argue right now. The truth is that he actually care about Joanna. At first, he was thinking: at least, the place of the best agent of the institute was his now. But now, he realized that he had been very cruel with Jo…his Jo. 

-Stupid heart, I hate you, he murmured to himself.

-What did you said, asked curiously Velvet.

-Uh…nothing…no nothing, answered Jonathan.

-Hey guys, you should leave the institute now, it's getting late, you should go home now, said Susan, the secretary. 

Nor Jonathan neither Velvet paid attention of what she had just said. He always knew Joanna was better than him, but there was something that he though he had that Jo had not.

-Yes, maybe she had better skill than me, but I consider that I am well more clever than her. She's always running and shooting at her enemies at the same time. I don't consider this to be an intelligent way to arrange things reply Jonathan.

-Jonathan, you don't know who really is Joanna, you show it in your words. You have to learn the things you don't know about her, or you'll always underestimate her as you're doing right now said Velvet with a sad smile on her face.

-What are those things that I don't know about Joanna, she's not as mysterious as this asked curiously Jonathan.

-Those things that you don't know are the ten things you don't know about Joanna answered playfully Velvet.

-AM I SUPPOSED TO BE ? A GHOST OR WHAT? LEAVE THE INSTITUTE! JOANNA IS DEAD shouted Susan under the control of her anger!

Velvet looked at her with a hurt look in her eyes. Tears began to appear in her eye. Shit, Jonathan think to himself. Susan is so rude sometimes. He just wished that he never came here, at one a.m, to see if Velvet was still here. Before he had the chance to applause Susan for her legendary behavior, a strange green light appeared in the sky. They all looked at it with confusion.

-Huh?

-Wha?

-WHAT IS THAT THING?! (A/N: you already guessed that comment was coming from Susan)

-IT' A SKEDAR SHIP! QUICK, TAKE YOUR GUNS, WERE UNDER ATTACK exclaimed Jonathan.

They all pointed their guns on the ship that was arriving. They were ready to defend theirself, but they didn't shoot yet, they were waiting to see what was going  to go out of this ship. They were very surprised to see who was the occupants of the spaceship. Elvis was there. He was desperately tying to help a very pale looking Joanna to get out of  the ship. She seemed weakened, but really far from a dying person.

-Don't kill us, we're not Skedars, we're your friends don't you remember, asked desperately Elvis.

-OH MY GOOD! JO RETURNED FROM THE DEAD TO HUNT US! What will  we d…..

Susan fell on the ground, she had fallen unconscious, to surprised by who was in front of her.

-I CAN BELIEVE IT! SIS! YOU'RE ALIVE!

The tears of sadness that were ready to fall a minute ago transformed into tears of joy. Velvet ran to her injured sister, (pushed violently Elvis away) and took her beloved sister in her arms.

-I'm so happy you're alive Joanna, I was beginning to think that you were dead.

-I'm not Velvet, because I didn't wanted to, I won't die at twenty-three, calmly replied Joanna, a small smile on her face.

Jonathan didn't say anything. At this moment, he looked very ridiculous. His eyes were open so wildly that they could fell at any moment and his mouth was shaped as a big O. He couldn't believe it! His Joanna was still  alive…his beloved Jo….NO! STOP THINKING ABOUT THIS YOU STUPID ! He tried to say something, but he wasn't able to. Fuck off the first place, he say to himself. She's alive, Velvet was right, there were things he didn't know about Joanna. She wasn't just a skilled young woman. She had something else that kept her alive…something that he'll discover.

-Hey Jon said happily Velvet. Here is the first thing you need to know about Joanna: she is smarter than you think. I'm sure she hadn't run and shot everywhere to survive like this. Oh and you should bring Susan inside and when she'll wake up, explain her that Jo's really alive, not a stupid ghost.

Jonathan didn't reply. He just looked at them, entering in the institute. Before they enter, Joanna looked at him with a small smile on her handsome face. They let Jonathan alone in the dark cold night, thinking about the best way to carry  Susan to the infirmary and about that smile…on her so wonderful face…that is hunting him…that made melt his poor little  heart. 

-Shut up you stupid he murmured to himself.

******************************************************

END OF CHAPTER 1!  What do you think? Was it cool, was it funny, was it boring? This chapter hadn't a lot of action, but it's only the prologue. I promise the next chapter will contain more action, tormented Jonathan and everything nice you'll want to see. Now please be nice, it's my first fanfiction ever, and English isn't my first language, and it's late now and I'm so tired. So I'm almost sure you found mistakes, you can tell me where in your review. Precious  review, precious review, please review everyone. I  need your opinion, if no one review, I will be sad and I will cry…SO PLEASE CLICK AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Oh and, in this story, Jo and Jon aren't siblings, so don't tell me that I'm crazy.

No you won't go away so easily… REVIEW PLEASE, I BEG YOU!


	2. An unexpected mission

Disclaimer:  The characters like Joanna, Jonathan, Velvet, Elvis, Carrington and Foster from Perfect Dark all belong to Rareware. But characters like Susan or Nathaniel belong to me.

Chapter two: An unexpected mission

It was the morning sun that wakes Joanna up from her dreamless sleep. It takes her a minute to realize where she really was: in the Carrington Institute's infirmary. The doctor seemed to notice and approached her. Joanna had never seen this guy before. He was a handsome young man that reminds Joanna of someone she has already seen but could not tell who exactly.

" Good morning miss Dark, did you sleep well?"

"Huh, yes…I think so."

The young man smiled, he seems to have notice the strange behavior of Joanna. He also seems to know why she looked at him so strangely. 

"Do you think I look like someone you already know?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure who exactly"

"My name is Nathaniel, and I'm Jonathan's little brother"

"Yes you look like him, but in younger and prettier."

Joanna couldn't believe what she had just said. But it was true! This young man seemed to care about what he looked like. Jonathan, well, it wasn't rare to see him with dirty hair that were too long for the taste of Joanna and…his clothes were so disgusting! But Nathaniel didn't seem embarrassed by the compliment, he only laugh and was preparing to explain her what was so funny with her compliment.

"You know, your sister said to me the same compliment that you have just said, with the same comparative with my brother. Poor Jon! 

Both of them laugh for a minute before Joanna said something else.

"But, I mean, you seem a little old for my sister. She's only 21!"

"I'm not that old"

"But every doctor are going out from university at almost 30! It's almost ten years of difference!"

"Actually, I'm not a doctor yet, I'm only beginning my studies in medicine"

"But you're at least 25…or something like that?"

"It seems that Velvet is alright, you're too old for me. I'm the same age as her!"

Joanna was very surprised and was very disappointed. She tried to not show it. She decided it was better to change of subject.

"If you're a doctor, what are you doing here and where is the REAL doctor?"

"Doctor Sarah Taylor isn't at the institute in the week end. I replaced her to help me to learn my future job. Don't worry, if I have any problems, I can call her and she'll come."

"Alright. Can I leave now, I'm starving and I don't want you to give me food. Hospital food is always disgusting"

"Let me check your injury before and I will free you from your prison" he said with a smirk

Joanna was stupid to not recognize him before. He had the same very annoying kind of humour as Jonathan.

"So let's see. You seem to have been bitten on the foot. It's not that terrible. The Skedars don't have poisonous fangs. You'll have to use crutches for a few days and after you'll be in perfect health. You were very week yesterday because you lost a lot of blood. But now you seem alright so I will let you leave. Now take these and go tell Velvet how you're disappointed of what she had done."

"What do you mean? What did she do?"

"She stole your future boyfriend," said Nathaniel that though it would be funny to play with Joanna's nerves.

"Go to hell fucking bastard" calmly murmured Joanna

She took his "fucking crutches" and left the infirmary. She joined some employees who were all drinking a coffee. This is what she needed right now, a good coffee. She recognized Foster, her sister and Jonathan who apparently had clean hair this morning. Foster looked at her with a big smile and asked her the last thing she had expected of him.

"Hi Jo! So, when will you and Jonathan begin to practice your kisses!

Jon and Jo asked the same question at the same time.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"Huh nothing, see you later guys!" and he left without any explanations.

Velvet looked at them with a very confused look. Before she had the chance to say something, Carrington spoke to the interphone.

"Will Joanna and Jonathan come to my office? I repeat. Will Joanna and Jonathan come to my office?"

"I think Jonathan and me should leave now, see you around sis."

"Yeah, goodbye"

"What was Foster talking about?" asked furiously Joanna

"I…I don't know" simply replied a very confused Jonathan.

They entered Carrington's office. He seemed very busy by what he was working at and it takes him thirty seconds to realize that Jo and Jon were already in his office. He seemed surprised to see them so soon.

"Good morning young people. Please, take a seat."

Jo and Jon exchanged glances. When Carrington was asking them to take a seat, it was never a good sign.

"Elvis explained everything that happened since you suddenly disappeared. You did a great job miss Dark. I bring both of you here this morning to explain you your next assignment. It must warn you it'll begin in a week.

"A week?" asked curiously Jonathan. " But why are you talking about this mission so soon when you always prevent us in average two days before we're beginning it?" Jonathan was proud of himself. He had said all those words without the need to breath.

"Because you'll need to get prepared. Before you ask why Jonathan, I'll explain what are my intentions. When Joanna killed the Skedar King, she weakened their race. But they are not totally destroyed. This race is very vengeful. When they'll regain their forces, I'm almost sure they'll try to annihilate the entire human race. So, we have to destroy them as quick as we can. But we cannot be impulsive, we'll use a strategy very different from just attack them.(we can hear Joanna's sigh) We must take 2 Skedar specimens, we'll study them and find a weak point. After we'll find this week point, Foster's gonna do a special  weapon done to kill them in the most easy way. But to be able to accomplish this, you must infiltrate Datadyne Corp in a friendly way. Since Cassandra's death, this company is in great trouble. They need money and it is what you're going to give them. You will have fictive identities so they won't recognize you. You will be Mr and Mrs Budkington, a couple of young british scientists that dream to do research on species like the Skedars. You're supposed to be a just married couple and Jonathan is supposed to be millionaire.

" I WILL NEVER AGREE TO DO A MISSION LIKE THIS ONE" shouted furiously Joanna.

"Miss Dark, I'm your boss and you'll do what I'll tell you to do. It's not because they won't be bloodbath in this mission that you will refuse it. This mission will be well more difficult that you can imagine, you and Jonathan are the only one I can trust. A couple seem more inoffensive than two coworkers, don't you think? If you refuse, you put your life and the lives of your comrades in danger."

"I would have preferred to kill a thousand skedars than to be Jonathan's wife" murmured Joanna

"Hey, am I that disgusting?"

"Actually YES!"

"Stop your childish arguments, the only thing left I have to say is that you MUST look like a real couple in the most realistic way. I hope you understand what I mean".

"I think I began to understand Foster's strange comment," murmured Jonathan with an unreadable look on his face.

"Can I leave now", asked angrily Joanna.

"So you agreed Joanna" asked Carrington

"It seems that I have no other choice" ,answered Joanna before leaving.

Jonathan watched Joanna leave. He know he's supposed to be as angry as her. For a reason he already knew but refused to accept, he wasn't able to. At least, he was able to guess what is the 2nd thing he don't know about Joanna. She dislikes to be forced to do things she doesn't want to. He saluted politely Carrington. Before he could reach to the doorknob, his boss told him something that displeased him a lot.

"And Jonathan, you're supposed to be rich. So, you have one week to find…well…more suitable clothes. Here, take this money, I don't want you to pay."

"Are my clothes that ugly" he asked with a depressive tone as he take the money.

"I'm sad to tell you yes" said Carrington with a mocking tone in his voice.

Jonathan didn't say anything else and leave. Maybe this is why every woman flee when  they saw him coming. It was because he was a disgusting man…in disgusting clothes. For the first time in his life, he was going to ask his little brother some help. 

****************************

"What a good resolution before the party" said Nathaniel with an enthusiastic tone.

"What are you talking about " asked Jonathan

" Velvet and some other employees organized a party for Joanna's return"

" Yeah…I remember now, now can you tell me what is so disgusting about me?"

"Sure! I'll tell ya some advices. First of all, wash your hair, you disgust all the girls from the institute with your greasy, dirty and…

"Alright, alright. Next advice"

" Cut your hair. They're too long…

"ALRIGHT! CAN WE TALK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE THAN MY HAIR!"

"Sure! Let's talk about your clothes. Well, because you seem very depressed by the pathetic person you've become with the time, I will only tell ya to borrow mine and tomorrow, find a girl to go shop with."

"Fine! After dinner, I'll leave to go find a hairdresser."

"No. Not find a hairdresser. Go to this hairdresser.( he gives him a card ) They do miracle with pathetic men like you."

Jonathan leave the infirmary as quickly as he can. He feel so humiliated!

"Hey Johnny,  I didn't heard any thanks!"

Jonathan let escape a sigh from his mouth and thanked him. He left the infirmary. He take a look at he card…at least he know what's his problem now. He decided that a good lunch was going to cheer him up and leave the institute to have peace. He didn't want to be questioned about the mission and didn't want to see Joanna. He was sure she was going to look at him with a disgusted look that he didn't want to see for now.

***************************

A few hours passed without any other news of Jonathan. Everyone was there for the party except him but Nathaniel seemed sure that he will come. When some people asked him why, he only answers that his brother had to accomplish a special request for his next mission. Joanna was at her table, alone. Yay, she though to herself. Everyone came to a special party organized only for her and they all seemed to do something else than to talk to Joanna. She just wished she was home, eating ships on her couch in front of her TV. She never wanted to go to this party, but she didn't want to tell Velvet. She didn't want to disappoint her sister, with all the trouble she gave herself to organize this. She looked at Velvet and Nathaniel dancing. What a happy couple she though to herself. For the first time in her life, she wished she was her sister. A voice coming from behind her disrupted her from her though.

" Hi Jo. You seem to have fun", said sarcastically Jonathan

She prepared herself to looked at him with a glare. But it changed to a surprised look when she saw what Jonathan looked like. He seemed like a normal person. Did her comment in Carrington's office hurt him that much?

"No need to laugh. I already know what you think. I seem ridiculous am I?"  

"No. The last time I saw you , you seemed well more ridiculous than now. It just…you look like your brother."

"I see. Well, it's not surprising. He's the one who helped me to look like this."

"Hey Jo! You didn't practice yourself to kiss Johnny yet", asked a half drunk Foster.

"Foster, if you don't want me to kick your ass, you're better leave", answered a very annoyed Jonathan

"He's right Jonathan. Well…to look like a real couple…we're better practice some times."

Jonathan looked at her with a very confused look. He never though Joanna will say something like this. He though that maybe it was because of his "new look" that Joanna seem to accept the truth.

"Huh…when are we supposed to practice…"

"Not right now. I won't let this stupid Susan spread some weird rumours about us."

Then Joanna see something that she just hoped she had never seen. Nathaniel was kissing Velvet. She tried to hide her jealousy but Jonathan already seen the look she had on her face.

"Don't tell me you have a crush on this idiot!"

"Do you have a problem with this?" 

"You don't have to be jealous. After they slept together, he won't hesitate to dump her as she was a piece of junk. He have different girlfriends each two weeks.

"Are you sure of what you're talking about?"

"He's my brother after all. I know who he really is. The prettiest men aren't always the perfect boyfriend."

Joanna didn't say anything else. Until now, she though that Jonathan was worse than  his brother. But now, she wasn't sure what to think. Maybe that behind his stupid jokes there were a good boy after all.

After a long conversation, they decided they were better leave. Joanna didn't understand why Jonathan only drank a glass of water during the party. 

"The last time I was drunk, it seems that I was running everywhere, that I was singing some songs about a  blue boat and that I was always bumping against the wall. I don't want to look like an idiot anymore." 

Joanna laugh for about 2 minutes as she imagine Jonathan in such a situation. She wasn't able to drive because of her injury so Jonathan dropped her home. Her sister wasn't there. It seems that she goes with Nathaniel. In a few days, she will have to try some wigs and clothes to change what she looked like. For the first time in her life, she wasn't looking forward her next mission. She didn't know at this moment that this mission will be very different from how Carrington described it, very, very different…

*****************************

(Sigh) I already know what you're thinking. This chapter was boring! But I promise on the head of my dog that next chapter will really contain more action and less fluffyness. Now that all the main idea are written, the real story will begin. I'll try to put less romance because I'm sure that a lot of you dislike it. If you found something nice to tell me even if I've done a boring chapter when I promised you action, you can review. Honestly, I don't think I deserve some but if you insist, well, you can. STUPID ME!

Spider-bear: Thanks for your review, it means a lot to me. My first language is French, but even in French I'm always doing punctuation mistakes ,lol. 

Peachrocks: I would like to thank you for your review, it's always very appreciated. I liked your theory about perfect dark zero. I would have liked to see Jonathan as the main character but something says to me that Jonathan would not have been present in this game. The developers didn't seem to care about Jonathan at all.

I hope you'll forgive me for this boring chapter. I promise you won't regret to read the next one. I think the third chapter will be ready minimum a few days, maximum one week. 


	3. The Beginning

Disclaimer : I don't own perfect dark, all their characters belong to Rareware expect for Nathaniel and Susan that are mine.

Chapter3: The beginning 

Joanna was very worried. Two days have passed since the  last time she saw Velvet. She phoned Jonathan to ask him if he saw them, but  his response was negative. She discovered them in the Carrington institute infirmary. It seems that they had a terrible car accident after the party. Velvet was badly hurt, but her life wasn't in danger. Unfortunately for Nathaniel, he wasn't as lucky as her. Sarah says that if he doesn't wake up before next week, he'll never wake up again. Jonathan was very shocked by the news. He was his brother after all. At the eve of the mission, Jonathan seemed very depressed. 

"After the mission, you will be allowed to worry about him. Now, you must be ready for what will  happen next", said Carrington in a cold tone.

Joanna shot him a glare. How could he be so uncaring, she though to herself. Jonathan and her had to try their costumes and their special accessories. Joanna was forced to put a wig of long, curly blond hair. To match with this, they gave her a pink outfit. She looked like a doll. Even if she seemed very ridiculous, Jonathan didn't laugh. He didn't needed to wear costumes as weird as hers. He wasn't very known by the employees of Datadyne. Carrington explained them that Datadyne moved in England, at London. The less suspicious way to go there was to use a plane.

***************************************

One day later

Joanna and Jonathan were in the plane. It will take something like 6 hours to arrive at destination. Everything was alright…until now. There were a lot of turbulence zone since the last  hour. It was a chance that they were almost arrived. A lot of people in the 1st class section seemed panicked (they had the chance to be in first class). Something was wrong…but Jonathan didn't seem to mind because he was asleep. Suddenly, the light became red and the plane changed its direction: it was falling.

"Damn! JON WAKE UP! WE'LL CRASH! WE'LL DIE! WE'LL..."

"Shut up Jo. It's not with shouts and cries that we're going to get out of this mess" calmly answered Jonathan.

He seemed very calm…too calm. He was like he didn't care until he saw through one of the window that they were really falling down. If someone would have slap him in the face, he wouldn't have look more surprised. An employee gave them two security belts filled with air. He also give them a strange bag in rubber material. It was a boat without air in it. The plane was going to fall  into water. The ceiling broke. Almost the half of the occupants were ejected of the plane. Joanna was ejected with them. 

"JON, HELP ME!"

He tried to hold her hand but he couldn't hold her any longer without getting himself in the same situation  as her. Her hand escaped from his and she disappeared from his sight. A few seconds later, he feel like he was going to freeze. The plane had fallen into the water. He took a deep breath, he dive and he found the hole in the ceilings of the plane, (A/N: sorry if this look like Cast Away) and leave the plane. He saw the surface. He tried to reach it, but the waves were only bringing him deeper in the water. He didn't have any air left in his lungs and he begin to feel very dizzy. As he fell unconscious, two hands caught his and brought him out of the freezing water.

**************************************           

After a few minutes searching, Joanna had finally found him. She get him out of the water and bring him on the boat. He wasn't breathing but his hearth was beating. She knew what she had to do in such emergencies. She pinched his nose and blow air into his mouth. After a few seconds, his eyes opened. He cough a few times, each time some water was getting out from his blue lips. He was cold, very cold. They were very lucky, England was  near. She had to bring him on earth before  his situation  become worse.

"Huh…wha…what happened" asked a very confused Jonathan.

"I've found you lying in the water. I took you and I saved your life, lucky boy."

"It seems…that I wasn't as lucky as you…you don't seem to be freezing…and were did you find that boat?"

"The strange bag the man gave us was a boat without air in it, don't you remember…are you alright?"

Jonathan looked at her with a puzzled look. It was like he didn't understand English language anymore. Joanna began to be very worried. As the minutes were passing, he seems to be only more and more weak. It was almost sure he was hypothermic. Joanna was also very cold but she only stays a few seconds in water, and she was too panicked by Jon's behavior to care about herself. A lot of Englands saw the plane crash and a lot of paramedics were tying to find survivors. Fine Joanna thought to herself, it won't be long before they find us. At this moment, she would have given a million dollars to have some sheets and give them to Jonathan to stop his terrible suffering. The only source of heat on the boat was her.

"Jonathan, come next to me…you're freezing to death"

Jon wasn't in a state to argue. He came next to her and she took him in his arms. Joanna never though ocean could be so cold. She was able to see ice in Jonathan' s chestnut hair.

"Thanks", Jonathan' weak voice said.

"Thanks for what?"

"Fo…for t trying to save m me"

The first aid volunteers quickly saw them and came take them. On their boat they had hot…precious sheets. The paramedics looked at Jon anxiously. It seems that is life was in danger. Joanna knew what they were thinking, that he won't be able to survive, she couldn't believe this. She was sure he'd be alright. Jon's very strong…or is he?

They were a lot of survivors on the boat. The paramedics said it was a miracle. Jo wasn't sure of this. Almost all the survivors seemed to be dying. Jo and Jon were the last rescued. They were returning on this so hot, so comfortable earth.

********************************** 

Joanna Dark reopened her eyes. She thought that one minute ago she was on the boat, worrying about Jonathan's bad state. The infirmary confirmed that Joanna was wrong. She slept for almost ten hours. She had a very strong health, she was already feeling alright. She never worried about herself, she worried about someone else.

"Where is Jonathan", asked abruptly Joanna.

"He is in a chamber next to yours. You cannot disturb him right now, he must recover from his surgery", answered the old nurse with a motherly tone.

"What kind of injury", asked worriedly Joanna.

"They have to amputate him some members"

"WHAT...WHAT ARE YOU SAYING", asked a more than scared Joanna.

"Calm down my dear, he will only lose two toes, it's not like they are going to cut him an arm"

This answer from the nurse calms Joanna a little bit. She just hoped he won't have too much trouble  to heal and to walk again or they'll be in very big trouble.

"When will he be awake?"

"Not before this evening my dear, you should call  your family and his to tell them about what happened."

"You're right, thank you for your information."

Joanna wait that the nurse left to phone the institute. Carrington was very surprised by what happened. He told her that he will send someone else to replace him if he wasn't strong enough to continue. It was all like Carrington. The mission first, worrying for his agents after. Inside her, Joanna knew that if someone else come, the mission is already failed. The only agent in the institute that was really able to be a good actor was Jon, nobody else. The fate of the mission depends on Jonathan's health now. At least, there was one good news Velvet announced her. Nathaniel had woken up a few hours after they left the institute. Joanna thought that maybe this news will make Jonathan forgot for a short period of time about his terrible injuries. The doctor says he won't let leave Joanna before another one other day of rest. For a few hours, she watched the boring TV shows and talk with the gentle nurse that remind her of her mother. The evening was passing very slowly. Joanna was beginning to think that Jonathan won't wake up until tomorrow morning but she was wrong. At 8 pm, the nurse came announce her that he had woken up. So Joanna took her bathrobe and goes visit him. He was pale, but he seemed in a better shape than the last time she saw him. She looked at the nurse like she was disturbing her in staying in his room.

"Oh , do you want me to leave", asked curiously the nurse

"Actually yes, I'm his wife after all", said Joanna with a big smile on her face.

" I'm sorry…I…I didn't know…well, I'll leave you alone now" said the nurse with a very shy voice.

After the nurse left, Joanna let escape a small giggle from her lips. She though it'll be funny to use her false identity now that they were arrived. No one had to know about the real people they were, it was the best lie to say to have some privacy.

"So, how are you feeling,"

"Well…it's weird to have only 8 toes."

"I'm totally sorry for this. Do you think you'll be able to walk normally again", said Joanna with a sad smile on her face.

"You don't have to be sorry, it's not your fault. But I think it won't be too difficult to walk normally again. They only amputate me my smallest toe and on the other feet my 2nd smallest toe. It's not like they cut me my big one. And I think I've been very lucky. I could have lose well  more than this. The only reason I'm alive is because…you were there. Without you, I would have lost my entire life. I think that I underestimated you. I must thank you, and apologize for my bad behavior. 

Joanna couldn't believe her ears. If someone one would have told her after her mission at the area 51 that Jonathan would some day apologize and tell her he underestimates her, she would have laugh for a few hours in a row. Joanna thought that it was better for now to change the subject. Jonathan sighs. 

"It seems that fate decided that all the family must die. Almost me…and my brot…

"You're brother's alright. When I made a contact with the institute, Velvet told me he had woken up a few hours after we left"

"You're sure of this?"

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about him anymore."

Jonathan sigh in relief. Before this news, he seemed exhausted. Now, at least, he seems exhausted and happy. He had to stay in this hospital for one week, but the doctor confirmed him that after a few weeks, he'll be able to walk the same way he was able to do before. Joanna had to go to the hotel alone. Carrington was very enjoyed to hear what Jonathan told him. After a few days at the hospital, that he hadn't difficulty to walk anymore. Well, he fell sometimes, but it was a question of practice. A week later,  Jonathan was overjoyed to leave the hospital. The food of the hospital wasn't as tasty that it was healthy and the nurse that  take care of him (not the same as Joanna) remember him of that bitch of the old  movie he saw a few weeks ago(fly over a coco's nest). They had one day to prepare themselves. When they arrive at the very luxurious suite that didn't impress Joanna anymore,  she though about something that she didn't thought about before.

"Hey, Jon"

"Mmmmmmmmm?"

"Where will  you sleep?"

"On the bed, do you have a problem with this?"

"Yes, there's only one bed."

"Listen Jo, they didn't have any choice, we're supposed to be married, don't you remember?"

"What's the point?"

"Well, if they spy us, and see that there are two beds,  they'll suspect us, don't you think?"

"They can't spy us, they don't even know we exist."

"Maybe, but if they ask some information after we meet  them to an employee of the hotel, well…they'll know about it."

"I think I'll sleep on the couch."

"No you can't, there is no couch, only armchairs."

"OKAY, YOU WON! I WILL SLEEP IN THE SAME BED AS YOU. But if you dare to approach me, I'll shot you with my beloved gun, understood."

"I'm sad your chronic itchy trigger finger wasn't amputated at the hospital , I would not be in grand danger right now", said Jonathan with a smirk.

"Oh , shut up Jon", Joanna said as she pushed him and let him fall on ground with a big 'boom'.

"OUCH, it hurts", exclaimed  Jon as he fall on the hard floor.

Their argument was interrupted by Joanna's CI communicator.  Joanna quickly opened it, letting Jonathan try to get up without any help.

"Joanna! Can you hear me", asked Elvis 

"Yeah, is there something wrong", asked worriedly Joanna

"No it's alright. I just wanted to say you that if you need help, don't be shy to use your CI communicator. I'll be able to help you even if you're very far from us. Main ships are moving well more quickly than archaic human one."

"Thank you Elvis. But if I  really need help…well…don't bring a single seater okay?"

"It's alright Joanna, Elvis out", and the CI communicator closed.

Joanna looked around her. She didn't see Jonathan anywhere.

"Jon, where did you hide yourself?"

Jonathan appeared in front of her in a very expensive looking bathrobe with… a pipe in his mouth.

"Hi honey, how are you going", he said a with a british accent.

"Jonathan, what are you doing with this pipe", she asked desperately.

"It's my lucky pipe and it is very special to me", he answered childishly…again with his british accent.

Jonathan blew in it and bubbles were going out from it.

"Jon, you're pathetic. Are you sure you're okay. Only people with mental problems can to this at thirty."

"I'm not thirty. I'm twenty height and 10 months, so, I have the right to do this without having any mental problems", he said again with his british accent.

Joanna sighs. Jonathan was less irritating when he was at the hospital. It seems that Jonathan in perfect health was as unsupportable as an hyperactive little boy.

"I'm tired honey. I  think I'll go to bed now", Jonathan said as he go to 'their' room.

******************************* 

A few hours after Jonathan go to bed. (fluffyness alert!)

Joanna was watching TV. She was extremely sleepy but she didn't want to share HER bed with someone else. She let a few yawns escape from her lips and she decided that if Jon was going to take too much place…well…she just kick him with an elbow (it really works). So she enters 'their' room. It was already 2 am. She was going to be tired tomorrow, she thought to herself. She was able to see Jonathan's sleeping form through the moonlight. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully. She goes at the extreme opposite of where he was. That's unfair, she thought to herself. His part of the bed seemed well more comfortable. This detail didn't stop her to fell asleep only a minute after she goes in the bed. Her sleeping form was moving a little bit. Maybe she was dreaming. She only takes a few seconds to go on Jonathan's side of the bed. Her head innocently goes on Jonathan's chest. A small smile formed on her lips and she stopped moving.

********************************

Damn! I'm so tired! It's 12:30 now, and for a girl without life like me, it's very late! I hope you liked this chapter. Well, I preferred to write this one compared to the 2nd one. But I'm glad you liked the second chapter even if I thought it was boring. This story will be well more longer than I thought! At the end of this chapter,  it was supposed to be the end of this mission…and it's only beginning. This time it's the truth, action will come next chapter! I didn't begin to write the next chapter yet, but I already have the main idea of it written somewhere… The nurse that Jonathan  dislikes…well…maybe you already guessed I imagine her like Miss Ratchett. Only if you saw Fly Over a Coco's nest(did I spell it right?) you can understand. I won't make personal answer to my reviewers because I'm too tired and lazy. Thanks to Spider-bear, Peachrocks and MyOwnAntagonist. Your reviews motivate me to write more…thanks again!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. The Buckingtons, the saviors of Datadyne

Disclaimer: I don't own perfect dark. The game and its characters all belong to Rareware, except for Nathaniel and Susan that are mine.

Chapter four: The Buckingtons, the savior of Datadyne

Jonathan was the first one to wake up. He was very surprised by the location of where Jo was sleeping…but it makes him sad too. He knew this was certainly the last time he'll be so near of her. He also knew that the only kind of love that she will ever show him would only be a lie. He sighs. I'm better keep this a secret, he thought to himself. If someday he had the courage to tell her…well…he doubt that she will ever want to talk to him again. She began to move a little bit. She was waking up. At least…he'll be able to annoy her with this.

"Good morning, honey, did you sleep well", asked Jonathan with his very annoying british accent.

It takes her a few seconds to realize where she was and to begin to panic… 

"You bastards! Get off of me!", shouted a furious Joanna.

"I can't get off you. You're on me darling"

It takes another few seconds before Joanna realized it wasn't his fault. It was hers. She turned to crimson red and abruptly gets off him. Apparently…too abruptly. She fell on the floor with a big boom

"Owww…damn…" 

"Are you alright my love…»

"Stop calling me like this, Jonathan", answered angrily Joanna

"What are you talking about? My name's James and you like it when I call you with cute names." innocently answered Jonathan.

His reply was answered with a big slap

"Ouch, what are you doing? Are you in your period or what?", with a none-british accent.

This other reply cost him another slap in the face…bigger this time.

"Alright, I understood. I will shut up until we go to datadyne even if you're beating me.", answered Jonathan desperately.

Joanna looked at him and sighed. He didn't deserve this. He couldn't hold himself of always doing these kinds of jokes. She felt very guilty.

"I'm sorry. This is my entire fault. When I slept, I always have this problem. I give you the authorization to punish me. What do you choose for punishment?"

"Let me think about it.", said Jonathan with a mischievous smile on his face.

***************************** 

20 minutes later

Jo was eating her breakfast. She looked at the instruction that Carrington had given her. The mission seemed very simple. They patiently negotiate with the new boss of Datadyne and if he refuses, they only have to show him the wallet full of money an agent of the institute gave her a few days after the crash. The Skedars won't hesitate to collaborate, they'll just be happy to get rid of their two weakest Skedars. When Joanna stopped reading the folder and looked at Jonathan that was apparently waiting for her to see him, she just froze. She didn't know what to say.

"It seems that you slept very…very well last night. Aren't you" asked Jonathan with a mischievous smile on his face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't wanted to do this, I woke up in this position."

"So let's see what you're accused for. You reach my part of the bed and you beat me for…"

Joanna looked at him with a puzzled look. 

" I'm sure you were enjoying it"

"Yes, I enjoyed it a lot, my love, but not the part with the beating", answered Jonathan with a bristish accent.

"It was only two slaps, Jon", answered Joanna, rolling her eyes at the same time.

"The psychological violence hurts me a lot in my feelings"

"And what will be the price", asked Joanna with a tone that means 'what do you want idiot'

"Maybe…maybe some practice…"

She looked at him with a very surprised look. She never 'practiced' with him. She had completely forgot this …detail. Every young couple are kissing each other at every two minutes. They mustn't be hesitant when they'll have to do it in front of all these people.

"Yeah…you're right…maybe we should get ready. We'll begin the mission in a few hours after all", answered hesitantly Joanna.

"Don't be afraid darling, it's gonna be alright. It's not like it was the first time in your life you're doing this, aren't you", answered a very excited (not in that way, you perverts) Jonathan.

"Of course not, it'll be less pleasant", answered Joanna with a disgusted look.

She was totally caught off guard by the unexpected moment when Jon kissed her. He wasn't very shy…he was apparently enjoying it. At least, Joanna thought to herself, he's not a bad kisser…looked like more like a good one…

*************************** 

A few hours and 'practice' later

Two young people entered the office of Datadyne. It was smaller that the last one, the blond woman thought to herself. She looked at her pink outfit and sighed. Pathetic…she thought to herself. They asked the secretary to see the boss of this 'wonderful company'. They said they wanted to talk business with him. It was very easy to talk to him. He came 10 minutes later. He wore a red and black outfit, had short black hair and was in the forties. Joanna had already seen him in the past, he was Trent Easton. (A/N: I know Mr Blonde had killed him in the game but…let just say that he only fell unconscious when he beats him…alright?)

"So…you want to talk business with me huh. My name's Trent Easton and I'm happy to meet anyone who wants to talk business with me. So, now that you know who I am, may I know who you are" asked Trent with a very friendly tone.

"Nice to meet you, mister Easton. I'm James Buckington and here's my wife, Becky Buckington. We're scientists that are fascinated by the life from other space. There were rumors that were saying that you have contacts with these living beings. We'd like to talk about this with you. May we go in a more private place to talk about this", asked Jonathan with his incredibly realistic british accent.

"Sure, we'll go to my office. Follow me", answered Trent.

Joanna couldn't believe whom she had just seen. Trent Easton? Carrington had told her he was apparently killed by Mr Blonde. How did survived. He was beaten, and alone in Alaska.

***************************** 

Joanna was very bored. It's been a few hours since the beginning of the negotiations. Trent didn't seem to agree, until he saw Jon's wallet. Now she understand why Carrington wasn't worried she failed the mission even if infiltration wasn't her style. She had nothing to do in this mission. She only needed to be the pretty and smiling wife of her 'husband'. After a few other hours, she was literally sleeping on her armchair. 

"Becky, darling, wake up. The negotiations are finished for today. We'll go eat dinner with Mr Easton to do some friendly talk, you come with me?"

"Uh…yeah…yeah I'm coming", lazily answered Joanna

The dinning room of Datadyne was very luxurious and the food to Joanna's taste was delicious. The company seemed more peaceful than the last time Jo came. Everyone were smiling and were apparently loving their job. Trent seemed a less tyrannic boss than Cassandra after all. The people who were doing mistakes didn't deserve to die with him.  To the opposite of what Joanna was thinking; Trent Easton wasn't a bad guy…well…for now…he wasn't. After they finished eating, Jonathan put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek.

"You seem tired honey, do you want to return to the hotel now"

Before she had the chance to answer, a loud noise disrupted them. The door of the dining room was destroyed and at least 30 Skedars entered the dinning room. Trent took out his golden magnum and began to shot at them. Some guards came to help them. They gave Jonathan a K7 Avenger and…they thought Joanna never hold a gun in her hands so they only gave her a CMP-150 saying that it was very easy to use. The Skedars were loosing the battle. Joanna shot at 5 Skedars at the same time but an other that she didn't see took the opportunity to shoot at her. Before she could do anything to defend herself, she felt at least 5 bullets enter her body. Some in her right arm, the other on her shoulders and in her abdomen. She never felt so much pain at the same time before. She hardly fell on the ground, and desperately tries to hold her abdomen that was bleeding a lot. A secretary in a red outfit (the one who is with Cassandra in mission one) came to help her.

Jonathan was shooting everywhere. It seems to him that there were thousands of them. The same Skedar that injured Joanna tried to bite his neck, but Jon saw it and hold the neck of the creature so its fangs won't be able to reach for him. Another came from behind him and bite hard in his shoulder. Jonathan shouts in pain. When he thought that everything was finished, someone behind him shots the two Skedars that died instantly. He turned to see his savior and saw Joanna, lying on the floor, a mauler in hands.

"J…huh Becky! What happened?! You're bleeding!"

Jonathan came next to the scared looking secretary and helps her holding the bleeding part of Joanna's body.

"Leave this place and save you life, James. I'm dying…please flee", murmured Joanna lazily.

"No…no…you're gonna be alright…you'll survive.

"Third thing you need to know about me… I'm not like Velvet think…I'm not perfect…neither invincible, I'm a human like you…I can die like you.

Jonathan looked at her with a desperate look in his eyes. He never thought he'd have to live this. He couldn't see her die…this was impossible. She couldn't die now, she didn't even know who she really was to his eyes.

"You can't die now…not like this…"

"Tell…m-me wh…why I-I shoul..d not ."

"Because Velvet is waiting for you and…I l-love you…

Joanna never heard the last part of his sentence. She had fallen unconscious. The battle was finished. All the Skedars were dead but Jonathan didn't see it. He was looking at Joanna, his eyes filled with tears. Trent saw him and came to see what he was doing. When he saw a tear falls on Jon's cheek, and Joanna's bloody body on the floor, he called for the Datadyne doctors. They had to be quick.

***************************** 

Joanna woke up a few hours after the events. Jon was sitting on a chair next to her bed. A small smile formed on his lips when he saw her eyes that were opening.

"How are you feeling …huh…Becky", asked Jon with a very soft voice.

"I'm…I'm tired…am I not supposed to be dead?"

"No, you're not. Trent explained me that you were shot by a reaper. These kind of Skedar guns are not very powerful, so they were able to help you even if this things shot you 5 times.

"Why…why did they attacked us"

"Trent Easton explained me that after the Skedar's king death, they had split in two clans. One clan thinks that humans must be annihilated. The other thinks that only Joanna Dark, the woman who killed the king, must be assassinated. Datadyne kept contact with the 2nd clan so we'll be able to have our two specimens even if we were attacked."

"When w…will the negotiations be finished?"

"We'll finish them tomorrow. Now take rest…you need it."

After Joanna heard these words, she closed her eyes in search of rest. Jonathan kissed he forehead, she heard his footsteps, and a door being closed. After she instantly fell asleep.

******************************* 

When she awoken, she felt someone near her. When she opened her eyes, she saw that it was Jonathan. It seems that they brought her to the hotel. She looked at the clock, it was 5 am. She wasn't weak anymore and knew that she won't be able to rest a minute more. She went on the balcony. The wind blow in her artificial long blond hair. The sun was going to rise very soon. 

"What are you doing up at such an hour", asked a sleepy Jonathan.

"I'm not tired anymore"

"Not surprising. You slept for two days. You know, the negotiations are finished. We'll have the two specimen tomorrow."

"It seems that I wasn't very useful to this mission"

"Certainly not, you just saved my life two times in a row. I agreed with you, you weren't of any use", sarcastically replied Jonathan.

Joanna didn't respond. Jonathan's was right. Maybe the only reason why Joanna was sent on this mission was to protect Jonathan. Without her, he would have died two times. But, on the other hand, Jon made this mission entirely alone. The first ray of sunlight appeared in the dark, cold night sky.

"It's wonderful", murmured Jonathan

 The wind blew more strongly, and Joanna shivers. She only wore a short pink nightgown, to match with her 'personality'. Jonathan gave her his expensive looking bathrobe. Joanna looked at him. She remembered something before she had fallen unconscious. She had to ask him.

"Jon…when I fell unconscious…you told me something about Velvet. But you also told me something else that I didn't have the chance to hear…"

Jonathan's face turned into crimson red…was he supposed to answer this? It was a chance Joanna didn't saw the colour of his face at this moment…she would have understood…and he didn't want her to understand. What will he do? Change the subject maybe? No…she would see the tactic and she would have understood the so-secret-thing-he-didn't-want-her-to-know. A big fat lie was the only way to get out of this mess.

"I've said that the institute would be lost without you. No one is able to run and shot everywhere like you do," answered Jon with a very strange tone.

"You didn't seemed to be that bad to shoot everywhere when we were attacked. I didn't know you were able to deal with automatics…"

"Yes I am…but I'm certainly not as good as you…I think I'll return in the bed now…

Jonathan left he balcony. He was proud of himself. She didn't know anything…

******************************** 

The specimen arrived a few hours ago. The arrival of these two young people had saved the company. Trent Easton thought that they couldn't arrive at a better time to help him and the company. He was looking forward to possess the wonderful wallet and what was inside. He suddenly heard a knock to his office door. A spy from his own company entered.

"Mister Easton…I think you should want to hear this…"

The agent took out a strange radio and press the play button. They heard Jo and Jon talking to each other in their hotel chamber. They never thought that they would be spied. They were talking about the mission.

"As you can see, mister, they are not young fascinated scientists. Our records confirmed us that they are two agents from the Carrington Institute. The young woman is very known of us. She is Joanna Dark, the one who infiltrated our company a few months ago. She was also the Skedar King's assassin. The other one seems to be less known by our company…but it's seem that he is the most qualified undercover from this institute."

"This explains why he seems so natural. The blond woman didn't seem very clever for a scientist. This explain all…"

"What will you do sir"

"We'll do like we didn't know anything. Before they had the chance to leave with the two specimen, we're gonna capture them and make them talk…"

******************************* 

Jonathan woke up a few hours after. Nothing special happened in the hotel. They didn't even argue! The two were too in a good mood to harass each other. The time to go one last time to Datadyne corp. came quickly. Joanna brought her CI communicator with her. It can be useful in emergencies after all she thought to herself.

******************************* 

One hour later

"Welcome back my friends. Come with me, I'll show you the two specimen", told Trent Easton with a sinister smile.

They went into a room without window. It was a very small room with a lot of guards. Jonathan began to suspect something. He exchanged a glance with Joanna, but she didn't seem to understand the anxious look in his eyes.

"So, since when did you work at the Carrington Institute…Jonathan…without any family name…very strange…"

"What…what are you talking about…we don't know anything about this Paddington guy…and this Jonathan without family name", answered a more than scared Jonathan.

"Don't try to fool me, traitors. We've spied you in your hotel room. We know all, and you're gonna tell us why you wanted those specimen or the little friend beside you is going to suffer"

Two guards approached Joanna. Jonathan couldn't accept this. He was nearly killed two times and he lost two of his toes. This wasn't going to be. If he could not complete his mission with simple words and lies, he's gonna complete it with fights and guns. His left eye narrowed. That means that he was very…extremely furious. Before Trent could do anything, Jonathan angrily jumped on him, took out his golden magnum and pointed it on his temple.

"LISTEN TO ME, YOU STUPID GUARDS! YOU'RE GONNA BRING US THE TWO SPECIMEN AND LET US GO, OR YOUR BELOVED BOSS IS GONNA DIE!"

Just after Jon's angry shouts, Trent took out a knife and cut through Jonathan injured shoulder. This only made Jon more furious. He stands up and kicks Trent in his ribs. He put a feet on his back, the other kicked Trent's knife out from his hand and he pointed the golden magnum on him.

"You know what, I could have killed you in one shot but Carrington told me not to or the mission will be failed. If you decide to not bring us the specimen…the mission will be failed…you know what that means?"

"Alright, bring them the specimen and let them leave…"

"If you DARE to try to hurt us after…well…I will return in your fucking company again and I'll kick your ass properly…UNDERSTOOD?"

"Jonathan, I've taken the opportunity to call Elvis. He'll come in a few minutes with a big spaceship"

"Very well Joanna. Now mister Easton is going to guide us to the specimen and show us the exit so everyone will be friendly with us."

Everything happened without any problems. Elvis arrived and he helped Joanna to bring the two Skedars that were in cages on the ship. Jonathan quickly followed them and they left from Datadyne's sight within 3 seconds. Jonathan let himself fall on a chair. Joanna looked at him anxiously. He rarely gets angry, but when he was, it was catastrophic. Now he was exhausted, it was the first time in his life one of his undercover mission transformed into an assault mission, and he just hoped it was the last one. 

"Jonathan, let me treat your wound, your shoulder is bleeding."

Jon didn't answer. Joanna took his silence for a yes and she approached him. She looked at him with a confused look. She never saw him so angry before and didn't understand why. 

"Jonathan, what's wrong?"

"Don't you understand Joanna? They know who we are. It's almost sure they'll try to attack us someday. We'll never be able to do mission in this company anymore. Unfortunately, every missions to this place are very important. Who's going to replace us", angrily answered Jonathan.

Joanna didn't respond. She never thought about this. Well, Velvet could do it but Jonathan wasn't wrong. Even if she's classed to the A rank, she was very inexperienced and she would never be able to take important decisions in emergencies. Jon had his reason to be angry, the only other time in his life he had been recognized, it was at the area 51. Joanna never cared about being recognized, almost everyone who had already saw her were now dead. This was one of the main advantages of running and shooting everywhere like she does. 

"Hey Jon, if you have a problem with this, you can borrow my wig. I'm sure they won't recognize you, they'll be too scared by the sight you'll give them", said Joanna with a grin that she rarely shows.

"I never thought that you could be able to say such stupid jokes", said Jonathan as he receives her wig in his face.

He tried to repost but Jo showed him his injured shoulder and told him to not move. Joanna was proud, she had won the fight…for the first time. At least, there were good points of being with Jonathan. She laugh more often and she could use a lot of his tricks to annoy someone that plays with her nerves…like him…

****************************** 

A/N: Another chapter finished. I hope you liked it. I must tell you this chapter was a lot of work because it was very long. I already know what will happen to the two next chapters. I must tell ya the next one will be like the 2nd(preparation to the next mission so…less action), but the 6th one risk to be one of the more bloody and  shocking one…(evil smile). 

Peachrocks: Thanks for you review. If you think that the crash was very unexpected…well…you risk to be surprised someday…Mwahahahaha! Someday you'll  understand J…

Spider-bear: I  hope the beginning of this chapter satisfied you…J. I didn't know I was able to make Jonathan sounds funny…I'm glad I was able to. Thanks for your support! 

My next chapter will be available on fanfiction.net next Friday. Until there…you could let me a review…it would be nice… you know…click on that button below…


	5. The calm before the storm

Disclaimer : I'm sure you already know I don't own anything from perfect dark. Only some characters like Sarah, Nathaniel or Susan are mine.

A/N: Sorry if I'm a bit late. Teachers were cruel and gave me stupid homework... 

Chapter 5: The calm before the storm 

"How did you cut yourself so deeply, it's horrible…" said a disgusted Nathaniel.

"If you're not able to handle blood, ask Sarah to do it, I'll be happy if she does", answered Jonathan with a very bored tone.

"You know he must learn Jonathan, let him a chance", replied Sarah.

"Well, I'll give him a chance only if he learn to shut up sometimes…"

Sarah Taylor sighed. These two brothers were always arguing. She wandered where they could hold these strange personalities. Well, she'll never know, because they came from nowhere…they never said anything about their past, and they don't have any real family names. Probably because they have none, she thought to herself. Someone knock on the door.

"Ah, you're there. Come on, miss dark, and take a seat. I must take a look on you wound. 

Joanna sat at the only free chair. She always hated to see a doctor. Sarah looked at the places where the five bullets were shot and removed quickly by the best doctors of Datadyne corp.

"They've done a very good job. You were healed by real doctors aren't you"?

"Yes, there were good doctors…too good to work at such a place."

"Not all the people who work at Datadyne are bad people. Some of them are as dangerous as Grimshaw or Suzan."

"EEEEEWWWWW! What happened to your feet?! Were you bitten by a shark or what", asked Nathaniel.

"Two of them were completely frozen when I fell in the water after the plane crash. They had to amputate them. You have a problem with this mister-no-one-can-be-more-a-wuss-than-me?" 

"The plea isn't completely healed. You'd better not run for a few other days or it will bleed", said Sarah as looked at Jon's feet.

"I'm only walking and it hurts. I will only run if my life depends on it."

"I'm finished miss Dark. Now you can leave but don't forget to take care of yourself", said Suzan to Joanna.

"Hey! That's unfair! She only stay a few minutes and she can leave when it's been half an hour that I'm here and this fool isn't finished yet", Jonathan said falsely angry.

Nathaniel shot him a glare and the two women laugh. Joanna left with a big smile on her face to annoy Jon even more. Nathaniel was finished with him half an hour later. It was now 5 and a half and he decided to go eat with all the other employees that were obligated to stay late. Joanna and him had to see Carrington before leaving the institute. He was very annoyed to see that Suzan and Foster were there. There were also Velvet, who was apparently waiting her boyfriend, Grmshaw, Elvis, and…well…you know who. 

"Hi Jon", said a lot of them at the same time.

"Hi everyone", said Jonathan lazily.

Velvet looked at him with a worried look.

"Did Sarah or Nathaniel drug you, you seem very down", asked anxiously Velvet.

"No, I'm just tired. I had a very long day and my only wish is to meet my beloved bed again".

"Maybe you should get some coffee, it will help you to stay awake", said Elvis with eyes that were incredibly big.

"No thanks. I think I'll just eat something and leave", answered Jonathan 

"No, no! You must take a real dinner and eat with us. We want to know every details from your mission with Joanna", said Grimshaw with a very fascinated look.

"Why don't you ask Joanna? I'm tired and I don't want to talk about this right now. It will takes age to tell you if I tell it with every details like you want".

"We wanted to ask Joanna but she answered us the same answer that you gave to us", said Foster with puppy dog eyes.

"Well…maybe tomorrow.

Everyone sighed. They were all disappointed that they cannot hear the story right now. 

"Did you looked like a real couple", asked Foster with a very interested look in his eyes.

"What do you mean by real couple", questioned Jonathan. 

"Did you kiss often, oh come on! We didn't have any details about this. Tell us Jonathan", said Foster with a childish tone. 

Joanna got up from her chair. She had just finished eating. She shot a glare at Foster and quickly approached Jonathan. She sat next to him and kissed him deeply. Jonathan was very surprised by this strange reaction from Joanna. Everyone looked at them as with a mouth shaped as an o. After she had finished she looked at everyone.

"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? GO; TELL TO ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS THAT I KISSED JONATHAN. COME ON! GO SPREAD RUMORS! YOU'RE NOT ABLE TO DO ANYTHING ELSE!» shouted Joanna in her terrible anger. 

Joanna left and goes to her own office. Everyone looked at each other in disbelief. Jonathan looked at the wall. Is that really happened, he thought to himself. He knew she only do it because she was tired to be associated to him in all the rumors. He knew it because her kiss didn't show any love or affection. It was done like she was obligated to do it. He shot a glare to everyone and left. He was very angry because they've hurt_ her_. 

"Hey Jon, where are you going? You didn't eat anything", asked Suzan 

"I'm not angry anymore", he calmly answered. 

He wanted to see her. He wanted to ask her why she has done this even if he already knew the answer. Her office door was open. She was sitting at her desk and was looking some folders. She looked at him.

"What do you want", asked coldly Joanna.

"You know why I've come. Why did you do this Jo"?

"Didn't you hear the rumors Jonathan? They told that I was pregnant and that you were the father", angrily shouted Joanna. 

"…………………"

Jonathan wasn't able to say anything. He had heard rumors that him and Jo were secretly dating but he never heard something like this before. 

"Where…where is that idea coming from. We…we didn't do anything. You…you're not pregnant, aren't you", asked worriedly Jonathan.

"Of course not! They think I'm pregnant because I've taken some weight, but I never thought I looked like a pregnant woman. Am I that fat", asked desperately Joanna.

"Damn, Jo, no! You're alright like you are. You don't have to care with such stupid rumors. It's probably some jealous woman that tried to find you a weak place, but you don't have any Jo."

"Why would they be jealous", asked curiously Joanna.

"Jo, they're jealous of what you look like. You're the most wonderful woman of the entire institute Jo, they have very good reasons to be jealous"

Joanna looked at him with a look of disbelief. Did he just say that or did she just imagined it. She saw Jonathan turned red as a tomato. Maybe this was because of him that there were rumors about them, not just because of the mission they shared.

"Don't look at me like this Jo. Ask any men from the institute, they all have the same opinion as me", shyly said Jon. 

Joanna smiled. Maybe he was right. She shouldn't care about the rumors. Like Jonathan said, it's only jealous girls who wanted her to suffer. 

"Thanks Jonathan, I feel better now. I'm sorry for this kiss, it was very impulsive from me. The rumors will spread even more now."

"It's alright, I've never cared about these rumours. We should go see Carrington now, it's time to go."

They left Joanna's office and they go to Carrington's office. She seemed again very busy but he quickly saw them.

"Joanna, Jonathan, please take a seat", said Carrington happily. 

"Well, it seems that the mission was a success even if you weren't very lucky. I'm glad you're safe. How did you get out of the terrible situations you were in", asked Carrington. 

"Jonathan had been very courageous sir. To complete our mission even if it seemed to be failed, he used…well…my kind of technique. I wasn't very useful in the infiltration. I was more useful as a bodyguard."

Jonathan didn't even blushed. He was too tired to really hear what Joanna was saying. The only thing he ate in the entire day was a light breakfast. He was starving and wanted to sleep. Carrington looked at him strangely. 

"Jonathan, you didn't listen to any words of what we were discussing. Are you alright, you look pale", worriedly asked Carrington. 

"I'm sad to tell you that I'm extremely tired. I think I'm gonna fell asleep on my feet."

"You can go home, now. You deserved it after such a successful mission. Joanna will talk to me about this alone. Go now, and don't come tomorrow, I give you the day-off."

"Thanks mister Carrington. You're a very generous man", answered Jon as he left. 

****************************** 

"STUPID CAR! WHY AREN'T YOU WORKING?!", desperately shouted Jonathan. 

He looked around. Everyone had already left except for Joanna and Carrington. He sighed. Even his brother wasn't there. He heard footsteps behind him and looked who it was.

"Jonathan?"

"Joanna, what are you doing here"?

"I could ask you the same question. I'm finished with the report, I was leaving now. Why didn't you leave yet?", curiously asked Joanna. 

"My car isn't working. Maybe something is broken in it. I don't know what I'm going to do, Nathaniel already left."

"Velvet told me that she was going to your home with Nathaniel. Maybe you should go to my apartment, even if you were to your home, I don't think you'll be able to sleep much. I will tell someone to check on you car tomorrow", said Joanna. 

"Thanks a lot Jo. You're very kind you know", said Jonathan. 

"You're welcome", answered Joanna. 

Jonathan looked at her. Definitively, she was even prettier without her wig. Don't think about this, he thought to himself. He entered Joanna car, elevated in the air, and left the institute. Suzan looked them leave. The plan with the car worked successfully she thought to herself. She was looking forward to tell this to Foster tomorrow. 

******************************  

20 minutes later at Joanna's apartment. 

"Okay, you're gonna sleep in my room and I'm gonna sleep in Velvet's room", said Joanna 

"Alright…" 

Joanna showed Jonathan where was her room and he instantly go in. She thought that it will be better for her if she follow his example. Today had been a long and rude day. Carrington wanted her to tell Jon some things he wanted him to know, but it'll wait until tomorrow she thought to herself. 

3 pm 

"Jo, wake up."

Joanna opened lazily her eyes to see Velvet and Nathaniel looking at her. 

"What do you want", she lazily asked. 

"Can you just get out of my bed? We lost electricity and it's damn cold outside. We could not stay any longer in this freezing house. Nathaniel and I need to sleep somewhere so get out."

"Why don't you just go sleep on the couch, Jon's in my room, I can't go there". 

"We need privacy and don't tell me that you're shy to sleep with Jon. You didn't seem to be in your mission with him", answered Velvet. 

She threw Jo out of the bed and she kicked her until she reached the exit of her chamber and closed the door. Jo was very surprised of her location when she reopened her eyes. 

"Shit, I guess I don't have any other choice left", she said to herself 

She reached for her room, opened the door and almost had a heart attack when she saw Jon fully awake, in front of her. 

"What the hell!? What are you doing up at such an hour? She scared me to death", said a very surprised Joanna. 

"I…I was going to the bathroom, I don't feel alright…I think I'm going to throw up", said weakly Jonathan. 

Joanna quickly showed him where was the bathroom, she didn't want him to get sick everywhere in **her** apartment. It seems that he didn't want her to help him because he tried to close the door behind him. Joanna held the door to not him let do. 

"Are you sure you'll be alright", asked anxiously Joanna 

Jonathan didn't respond and ran to reach the toilet. He reached just before he thrown up. 

"Yeah, now I think I'll be alright", answered Jon as he fell on the floor. 

"JON!", shouted a horrified Joanna. 

Joanna helped him to stand up. He felt incredibly weak and he didn't know why. No…he knew why…this dream was so terrible that it was enough to make him sick.

"Jonathan, do you know why did you get sick, you didn't ate anything last night", asked worriedly Joanna. 

"I've done a nightmare…that's all…"

"There's something you don't want to tell me…"

"I want to return to bed now…"  

Jon slowly returned to Joanna's chamber. He didn't know why she was following him but he won't complain to have her next to him. 

"Velvet arrived and wanted me to go in my chamber, is that disturb you, I can always go on the couch you know?"

"No…it's okay. 

Jonathan had a really good reason to be enough anxious to get him sick. In his terrible nightmare that was suffering enough to make him throw up, he saw Joanna being killed by a strange woman he already saw. This woman had a noodle in her hands and injected it in Joanna's arm. She instantly fell on the ground, dead, with an empty smile on her face. The woman looked at him. 

"She only dies because of you, Jonathan", said the voice of the woman that was boiling with insanity. 

He chilled just as he remembered this thought. He didn't to think about this anymore, he just wanted to sleep peacefully as Joanna was doing right now. He took her in his arms. He didn't cared if he was going to 'die' tomorrow, he just wanted to have her near of him. At least, he thought to himself, I know she is alive, not being killed by this strange woman. Somewhere in his heart, he knew something was wrong, this dream meant something that he didn't understand. After a few minutes, he fell asleep.  

Rage cross her mind. They were invincible. She had killed at least fifty people at the plane crash but…they survived. If they didn't die in such catastrophy, she will have to meet them personally, with a few of her friends, and make them wish they had never born. She didn't hate the young woman; she just wanted to kill her to make suffer the one who love her…the one who destroyed her life. Her leader had assigned her one task, and she was going to fail…because of him. Yes…he was going to pay. Her first son is going to pay… 

*************************** 

Joanna opened her eyes. She looked at the clock, 12:30. Shit, how did I sleep all this time she thought to herself. Jonathan had already got up, because he wasn't anywhere in her room. As she got up, a very energetic Jonathan appeared in her room. 

"Hi Jo, what a wonderful day don't you think? Are you hungry? I can make you your breakfast if you want", asked happily Jonathan. 

"No thanks, I'm not very hungry. You seem to feel better now, aren't you", asked Joanna with a small smile on her face. 

"Yeah, I think so ", answered Jonathan. 

He looked at her. Even if she wore some kind of pink pyjama, and that she had the messiest hair in the world, she was beautiful. 

"Carrington wanted me to tell you some things he judged very important", seriously said Joanna. 

"Tell me, you have all my attention". 

"First of all, the plane didn't crash for nothing. He thinks that someone tried to kill us. We don't have any idea of who it is. The only thing we know is that Datadyne had nothing to do with this and the Skedars neither. Do you have some question about this Jonathan", asked Joanna. 

Jonathan didn't want to say anything about this but he had a really bad feeling about it. He was sure that the person who tried to kill them was someone he already knew personally. Someone he already saw…he didn't know where… 

"Jonathan, you didn't respond. You look worried. Is there something wrong…you can tell me you know…", asked worriedly Joanna. 

"No…no it's alright. Did Carrington wanted to tell me something else", asked Jonathan. 

"Yes, he also said that you impressed him in the last mission. He wanted to inform you that he'd be pleased if you want to do assault mission sometime. It's kinda funny. The one who always said that running and shooting everywhere was the most stupid way to accomplish his goal", said Joanna 

He always thought that assault mission were real suicide but, if he accepts, he could be with_ her_ more often. No…a waste of time, he thought to himself. Joanna didn't loved him and never will. 

"Did he say something else", asked Jon who just wanted to change the subject. 

"He will begin his researches on the Skedars today. He'll try to find a weak point as soon as possible. Personally, I think it'll take a while before we'll go on the Skedar planet to destroy them. It won't be until Carrington find a weak point and that Foster makes a weapon that will use the thing that can destroy a Skedar without any difficulty. The only thing we can do now is to wait". 

"I see……." 

"Jonathan…I have an important question to ask you…"said Joanna very shyly. 

Jonathan felt his heart beat well more quickly. What was that thing she wanted to ask him? He looked at the floor. He wasn't able to look at her in the eyes. 

"Y-Yes…".

"During the mission, Trent said that you didn't have any family name…why…", asked curiously Joanna 

This question totally caught Jonathan off guard. He didn't thought she would ask something like this. He sighed; he hated to talk about this. But…he didn't mind to tell her…maybe she will take him in pity and…he'll have the right to have a free hug. 

"The government know me as Jonathan Fraser, but it's not my real name…it's a false one…", answered Jonathan. 

"But…what is your real family name, why didn't you give it to Carrington". 

"I don't have any real family name because I never knew who were my parents. An old and lonely woman took care of my brother and me until I was 19. She was a sick woman, and couldn't survive any longer. She told me before dying that she had suffered from terrible illness during a few years, but she waited for me to become an adult, who could take care of my brother and myself. When I was a child, she told me that my parents were too poor to take care of me and that someday, I will meet them but…this was a lie… Before dying, she told me all the truth. My mother was a prostitute, and my father was one of her client. For a reason I didn't know, she didn't kill me. When I was born, she brought me to the woman who takes care of me because she knew she was someone she could trust. A few years after, she did the same thing with my brother, probably with a different father. I never knew what was her name but anyway I never wanted to know. My real mother was the one who took care of me during all my childhood", answered Jonathan with a sad tone. 

Joanna gasped. She didn't know what to say. She never thought that Jon and his brother were unwanted child. She felt bad for them. Behind their annoying jokes were two lonely boys. She grew up in a normal family with normal parents; she couldn't understand how he felt. 

"I'm sorry Jonathan. I didn't want you to think about such terrible memories", answered Joanna with a sad smile on her face. 

She gave him a hug. At least, he thought to himself, talking about this gave him a gift that he liked. He heard footsteps approaching the chamber. 

"What are you doing Jonathan. Is it that hard to wake Joanna up", asked Velvet. 

She looked at them with a very surprised look. They didn't seem to notice that she was there. She slowly left Joanna's room. They probably want to be alone for now, she thought to herself. She went to the kitchen. Nathaniel was waiting for her. 

"Vel, where are the others", asked curiously Nathaniel. 

"I think they want to be alone for now. It seems that these rumors were not that wrong after all", calmly answered Velvet. 

Nathaniel looked at her with an understanding look. He smiled; he always knew Jon had a crush for Jo. He could read his brother's thought very easily… 

*********************************** 

Carrington was working hard in his laboratory. After a few hours of researches, he had found a lot of weak place to the specimen he had. This was too easy, he thought to himself. A few elements that aren't dangerous for humans were very dangerous for Skedars. He was satisfied. He knew his plan was going to work. He now knew Trent will not attack him, he was sure of it. Trent Easton was an impulsive man, if he wanted to do a payback, he would have do it sooner. In a few weeks, he will be able to send his best agents on the Skedar planet to destroy them. These terrible living beings didn't deserve to live; they've killed enough of Maians and Humans. 

End of Chapter 5 

A/N: Damn! This chapter was too long! I needed to put some blabla before the next chapter. Maybe the next chapter will be longer than this one because a lot of **_important things_** will happen during the next chapter. Sorry if I'm a bit late. I wasn't able to finish this chapter for Friday because of: my stupid teachers who decided to give me a lot of boring and stupid homework, my brother kicked my ass because he needed the computer to work on his well more longer homework than mine because he's at university and…I think that's all. I think the next chapter will be finished and posted before next weekend. Maybe I'll be able to write two, we never know… 

Peachrocks: Well…I've already thought about this and I was supposed to explain that the president had been killed by Trent Easton a few weeks after the mission with the crash site but I skip that part so…forget what you said…I'm sure you're beginning to see who caused the crash. It'll be explained more clearly next chapter. Thanks for your review! 

Spider-bear: I know I'm cruel…Jonathan didn't tell anything to Joanna but I didn't wanted this moment to come right now…but if Joanna's clever, maybe she noticed something with Jon's behavior…maybe that you'll be very happy very soon, I tell you. Thank you for your review. 

Check later this week, another chapter will be there…I'm almost sure you'll appreciate it a lot…JJJ

Did I tell ya to Review!  REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	6. A new era has begun

Disclaimer: You know I don't own anything, except for the characters that I invented. 

A/N: I only revise my last chapter a few hours after I post it and I saw a mistake that maybe had confuse you. Suzan is the secretary and Sarah the doctor, not the opposite. 

Chapter 6: A new era has begun… 

Carrington quickly asked Foster to do researches to invent the weapon that will make them win the attack against the Skedars. Foster informed Carrington that it will take at least a few weeks, he could not be any quicker than this. He worked very hard all days and nightlong. He didn't even have time to do some cracks about Jo and Jon. Like he promised, after a few weeks, the prototype was ready. 

**************************** 

All the elite agents were at the institute. Carrington explained them that the main leader of this mission will be Elvis, not him. Elvis knew the Skedar planet very well. He could tell them where were the survivors of Joanna's attack without any difficulties. Elvis thought that this mission was going to be a piece of cake, but Carrington couldn't hold himself from worrying. All his best agents and his two doctors participate to this mission, if they failed, they automatically die. If they die, the institute is lost.  

"Okay everyone, listen to me", said Foster. 

He got everyone attention very quickly. They all seemed a little bit worried by the mission. 

"I'll explain you how the weapon I've done is working. The weapon has two functions. One that could shot very slowly with a lot of power, and the other could shot very quickly but with less power. I must warn you that the powerful function is more effective if you shoot from far away. For the quick function, that's the opposite, you'd better shoot not too far away. The bullets are made with some metal element that the Skedars can't tolerate". 

"So you've make a kind of 'human callisto'", asked Elvis. 

"Yeah, I thought it would be a good idea", answered Foster. 

"Great work Foster. Now you must make enough weapons for everyone that is present in this room. This includes our two doctors. You must finish this work as soon as possible. Every hour we take to prepare ourselves are hours that Skedars use to regenerate themselves. Everyone is dismissed and can go back home. We'll call you when everything will be ready. Don't forget, you must take care of yourself to be in good shape for the next mission. Your life depends on this", said Carrington. 

***************************** 

2 weeks later. 

Jonathan was bored to death. He'll never thought those two weeks of vacation would be that boring. Nathaniel was almost never home, he was with Velvet. Jon was looking forward to return to the institute so he will be able to see Joanna. These two weeks of loneliness make him think a lot about his situation. He had taken his decision. After the mission, he'll tell Joanna the truth about his feelings. He wanted to hear her say her hurtful no. After he was sure he'd be able to forget her, put his beloved and ugly clothes and stop washing his hair every day without feeling guilty. He was sure she was going to say no. He wasn't the type of Joanna and he never will. Sometimes, he asked himself why he wasn't that handsome doctor that had stolen all the women's heart. Almost all the girlfriends he had before all dump him to go with his brother. And a week later, Nathaniel gets rid off them. Jonathan wondered if his brother began to become someone more responsible. It's been a month that his brother was with Velvet…maybe he fell under the charm of the Dark sisters, he thought to himself. The phone rang. Jonathan lazily got up from his sofa and answered to the phone. 

"Hello". 

"Jonathan, it's me, Suzan. Carrington wants you to the institute. The time has come to begin the mission. Nathaniel already know, you don't have to contact him", said the secretary. 

"It's alright, I'm coming", answered Jonathan. 

****************************** 

A few hours later. 

Everyone was ready. Elvis had brought an enormous maian ship. The agents that were leaving all say their goodbyes to the one they loved. Jonathan was jealous, a lot of them had lovers and him…well…he didn't have anyone to say goodbye to. After a few minutes, they all entered Elvis' ship. 

"Is everyone ready", asked Elvis. 

No one answered but he took this silence for a yes and left the planet Earth with an incredible speed. They will take an entire day to go to the Skedars' planet with this ship. Jonathan looked at Nathaniel and Velvet that were sleeping in each other arms with envy. Joanna noticed what Jonathan was doing and began to have doubt. Jo was a bit jealous of Velvet, but was Jonathan jealous of Nathaniel? 

******************************  

A day later 

"Okay everyone, we're arrived. Let me explain you your mission. When Joanna killed the Skedar king, a lot of Skedars died because almost all of them were living to the king's palace so when it collapsed, they all died. The survivors are all together in the same place. They're near the ruins. It's exactly for this reason that they'll be very easy to kill. We'll do a circle around the place they're living and we'll attack them. This won't take long to all kill them; there are not a lot of survivors. Did everyone understand", asked Elvis. 

Almost everyone answered yes. The Skedars were all hidden somewhere in the ruins to avoid the heat of the three suns that were beaming at the same time. When everyone got out from the ship, they noticed the temperature was very high. The Skedars didn't saw them coming because of their location. Elvis had instructed them that when they'll hear the sound of a farsight shooting, they would attack them. Nathaniel and Sarah were in Elvis' ship, waiting for the injured people to come. Jonathan was placed between Velvet and another agent he didn't know personally. To make the Skedars leave their hiding spot, they had some grenade and mine that will be thrown after they'll hear the farsight sound. Everyone was waiting Elvis' sign. After a few minutes of silence, they heard the signal. Everyone began to throw grenade, mines, and waited for the surprised Skedars to get out. It only takes a few seconds to the first Skedar to get out. It was quickly killed by Joanna. Some others got out and everyone began to shoot. This was too easy Joanna thought to herself, there were leaving the ruins one by one. It was impossible for the Skedars to win with a lack of strategy like this. Their weapons were effectively very effective against the Skedars. It only took one shot to kill them in the powerful function and in the quickly function, it took two. They were winning the battle. Suddenly, Joanna heard a loud roar coming from behind her. 

"What was that", she asked to herself. 

Almost ten Skedars that arrived from nowhere attacked her. She quickly all killed them but some others came. It seems that an entire army of Skedars were trying to kill her. She shot at them until she had not any other bullets left. She began to panic and used the last weapon she had left: her voice.  

"HELP! PLEASE EVERYONE, COME HELP ME OR I'LL DIE!!THAT'S AN EMERGENCY!", she shouted. 

One of the Skedars hardly bites her thigh. She shouted in pain and then she heard gunshots. Jonathan and Velvet shot the Skedar that was attacking Joanna at the same time. It died instantly. Velvet was shot by one of the Skedars in her right arm. She cried in pain. 

"VELVET!", shouted Jo and Jon at the same time. 

"You must go on the ship. You're badly hurt!", said Jonathan as he was shooting at some Skedars that tried to strike him. 

"No, I can't reach it, I'm surrounded by the Skedars. It seems that they know who I am and want to kill me", answered Joanna as she was holding her injured thigh. 

"Velvet, you can go there, they won't follow you. You must go in the ship and tell Elvis about what is happening, he'll call reinforcement", said Jonathan as he jumps on the ground to avoid a grenade that was supposed to reach him. 

"Alright, I'll go. Take care of Jo, Jon", answered Velvet as she ran for the ship. 

Jonathan desperately tried to protect Jo. He knew that he wouldn't be able to survive for long if reinforcement did not arrive soon. His wish was fulfilled when he saw at least 15 CI agents rescue them. In five minutes, they were all annihilated. Elvis scanned the area and confirmed that there weren't living Skedars anymore on the planet. All the agents quickly entered the ship and left the Skedar's planet.    

**************************** 

A few hours later, on the spaceship 

Jonathan looked worriedly at Joanna. He wasn't worrying about her injury, he knew she was alright. He was worrying about something else he was supposed to tell her. He wasn't sure he was ready to look at Joanna's shocked face when he'll reveal her his true feelings. Nathaniel approached him. He was the only one who knew about Jonathan's intention. 

"What are you waiting for Jon? You weren't supposed to tell her", murmured Nathaniel to Jon. 

"I…I don't want to hear her answer", answered Jonathan with a scared face. 

"Come on! If you're too scared to ask her, you'll never what she really thinks about you. You will feel better after…"said Nathaniel. 

"Not if she answer no", responded Jonathan with a terrified tone. 

"You've waited for a month, you won't wait any longer", Nathaniel answered with a determined look on his face. 

Nathaniel had enough of Jonathan's coward reaction. He pushed him in the direction of Joanna. It seems that she noticed what happened and she looked at them curiously. Here's go nothing, Jon thought to himself. There was no turning back now that he had caught her attention. He walked slowly toward her.  

"Hi Jo", said Jonathan with a very strange tone. 

"Good afternoon Jon, are you alright? You seem a little bit worried. Is there something wrong", she asked curiously. 

"Huh, actually…yes. Can we go in a more private place", he shyly asked. 

"…Okay…", she calmly answered as she raised an eyebrow. 

She didn't have any idea of what he was going to tell her. It's probably very important, she thought to herself. After they go to a more hidden spot, Jonathan thought that he was going to have a heart attack. He spoke first. 

"Did you know…what happened after you were kidnapped by the Skedars at the Institute", he asked with a trembling voice. 

"Velvet told me everyone were worried and after you all thought I was dead, except for her", calmly answered Joanna. 

"Yeah…that's true…but I must tell you what happened in my mind during this period of time", said Jonathan with an even more trembling voice. 

"So tell me. It seems to be painful to say, what happened", asked a worried Joanna. 

He looked at her straight in the eyes but quickly lead his look on the floor. 

"I…I-I can't", he desperately said. 

"Jonathan, I don't know what happened but it seems very important at a point that you're not able to tell me. Do you want me to guess"?

"…………"

"Alright! Huh…something that happened in your mind…what is it concerning?", asked Jo like this was some kind of game. 

"…………….my feelings…………..for a woman…………..", said Jon as blushed. 

"Okay, let me guess…what can be so troubling…Aha! You had a girlfriend and you discovered that you were gay! Am I right?"

"No….you're totally wrong, I'm not gay. I have feelings for a woman that I know and I'm very tormented by this", he said as he turned to a deeper shade of red. 

"Is she working at the institute", asked Joanna. 

"………………..yes…………."

"You don't have to be that tormented about it. You must tell her of you'll never know if she love you in return", calmly answered Joanna. 

"You…you don't want to know who she is", asked desperately Jonathan that could not be redder that he already was. 

"This isn't of my concern, it's…it's not Velvet", asked worriedly Joanna. 

"No…it's not Velvet", answered Jon. 

"Well, if you don't love her, why would it be of my concern?", asked Joanna. 

"Because…the one I love is…the one I love is…you. When you disappeared I discovered that I had a crush on you. When you returned, I discovered that I hadn't a crush on you…I was madly in love with you. You hunt my thought and my dreams since the day I stopped to ignore my feelings for you. I couldn't keep it secret any longer. I…I need to know if you feel the same way as me or…or not", murmured Jonathan as he looked the floor. 

Joanna couldn't do anything but gasp. Somewhere in her heart, she knew it since the beginning but she didn't wanted to believe it. She couldn't answer his question. She wasn't able to say nor yes neither no. Then she looked straight into his eyes. 

"I…I don't know. I need time to think about it Jon. When I'll know, I'll tell you my answer I promise", she replied. 

This answer shattered his heart into piece. When a girl says 'let me time to think about it", it means that she didn't love him. He knew it because it happened very often that a girl she loved answered him this response. After a few days, they all phoned him and answered 'sorry Jon, you're very nice but you're not my type' or ' I'm so sorry Jon, can we be just friends?' or 'sorry Johnny but I already love your brother'. He already knew her answer would be negative but somehow, he always kept a hope. But now, this little hope had been destroyed. He knew he won't sleep until she call him and tell him one of the stupid answers he was sure she was going to give him. 

"You don't have to give me a good reason to not love me. You can tell me right now, or I'll be insomniac until you answer my question", coldly replied Jonathan. 

"But, but I didn't answered this just because I was too shy to say in front of you that I don't love you. I was totally caught off guard by this question, I really need some time to think about it", answered Joanna with a hurt look. 

He looked her in the eyes. He knew she was lying. She had a guilty look on her face and when a woman did so, it's because she has a good reason to feel guilty. 

"I'm tired, I will go sleep somewhere I'll have peace", answered Jonathan as he let her alone in the room. 

She didn't know what to think or what to say. She was very troubled by Jonathan's revelation. At this moment, for a reason she didn't know, she felt incredibly guilty and had a terrible desire to cry. 

When Jonathan got out from the room where he and Jo were, Nathaniel looked at him with a questioning gaze. When he saw the depressed look on Jon's eyes, he already knew her answer had been painful. Velvet looked at Jonathan, then at Nathaniel with a questioning look. 

"Psychic language with my brother. You don't have to know what we were discussing about, it's none of you business", calmly answered Nathaniel. 

****************************** 

Another few hours later. 

"Jon, Jon wake up", said Nathaniel as he shook violently Jonathan. 

"Huh…wha…"

"We arrived to the Carrington Institute. Something's wrong, you must wake up I think they've been under attack", worriedly said Nathaniel. 

After this sentence, Jonathan quickly woke up. He got up and get out of Elvis' ship with the other agents. He looked around. Yes, something happened he thought to himself. He found Suzan, that was sitting on the ground, crying. 

"Suzan, what's wrong", asked Jonathan. 

"Datadyne…they…came…", answered Suzan between two sobs. 

"Jonathan…"

Someone had call for his name; he looked around and saw Foster lying on the floor, severely injured. 

"Foster, what did they do", asked anxiously Jonathan. 

"They have killed…a lot of guards. They came seek revenge", answered Foster. 

Nathaniel came and began to help Foster with his injuries.  

Meanwhile…

Joanna looked at the institute, they didn't do a lot of damage, she thought to herself. They probably came to take something and after they left…then it hit her. 

"DANIEL CARRINGTON", she shouted in fear. 

She went to the elevator and ran to Carrington's office. She was sure they had kidnapped him. But, when she arrived, Carrington was sitting at his chair. His back was in front of Joanna. 

"Mister Carrington, I'm glad you're safe, I thought they would take you with them again", said a relieved Joanna. 

"…………………………."

"Mister Carrington, are you alright", asked Joanna. 

"………………………….."

Joanna approached his chair and abruptly turned it. Carrington was silent, and very, very calm. He had an empty look in his eyes and had been shot between his eyes. Joanna gasps in fear and touched his face…he was cold. Then she screamed the most loudly she could. Jonathan opened the door of Carrington's office. He saw Joanna, with a more than scared look in her face. Fourth things he needed to know about Joanna, she was able to fear. But when he shot a glance at Carrington's corpse, he felt the same way Joanna was feeling.

***************************** 

A few days later 

All the employees had come to the funeral of their beloved leader, Daniel Carrington. His family was there, too. A lot a people were crying. Without him, they were lost children. No one could believe what happened. Trent Easton had come with his elite guards and murdered Daniel Carrington with his golden magnum. No one knew how, he knew that this day, Carrington was alone with his guards and a few of his employees. Trent Easton took this opportunity to kill Daniel Carrington when he was defenceless. Some people of the Carrington Institute were desperate, others didn't accept it yet, and some like Jonathan or Foster had only one wish: kill Trent Easton. They looked at Carrington's tomb that was slowly reaching to the earth where he'll sleep forever. After it was done, Foster asked a question that get out all the employees out of their sadness. 

"Hey, everyone. We must continue to work at the institute. I'm sure that if Carrington could hear us, he would be happy to see that we'll continue.", said firmly Foster. 

"I agreed with you Foster. But without any boss we cannot do anything", answered Velvet. 

"Then we'll find another", said Foster again with his firm tone. 

"So who do you think could replace Carrington", asked Velvet. 

"It must be someone from the institute. Some who's experienced".

"After Carrington, the older employee is you Foster", said Grimshaw. 

"Yeah…but… I don't know anything about the mission we do. I'm only an expert in weapons. We need someone that is experienced and someone who know how the mission are working", answered Foster. 

Everyone stood in silence. And then, everyone looked at Jonathan at the same time. They have found their new leader. Jonathan looked at them curiously. He didn't understand why they were all looking at him. 

"Huuuuuuuh, is something wrong with me? What are you looking at?", asked Jonathan. 

Foster looked at him sadly and answered his question. 

"You're the most experienced agent, Jonathan. You will be our next leader", calmly answered Foster. 

Jonathan looked at him with disbelief. He looked at everyone around him with disbelief. He didn't have any choices. 

"Shit…………..", was his only answer. 

End of Chapter 6 

AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGG! I'm so cruel! I killed Carrington! I wanted to write something surprising like this because when I read a story, I always loved to have surprise. Next chapter too will have **_important things_** happening in it. So don't miss next chapter. I didn't thought I would be able to update so quickly. Like I said in my last chapter, next chapter will probably come before next weekend because lucky I am, I don't have any school Thursday and Friday J

Peachrocks: Something's really weird with Jonathan's family name. Why didn't they write it on his profile? In the booklet instruction, they wrote Joanna Dark but at Jonathan they just wrote Jonathan…without any family name??? unsolved mysteries…Thank you for your review, hope you liked this chapter…

Spider-bear: I've made obvious who the woman from the dream was…Next chapter, this mystery will be solved…Thanks for your review; it's always very appreciated. I'm sure, for a reason in particular, that you will like next chapter…


	7. Jonathan's origins

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from perfect dark, it belongs to Rareware. 

This chapter is a giant one…enjoy everyone! J

Chapter 7: Jonathan's origins 

Two human slaves were looking at each other in a small prison. There were one woman, and one man. The woman was in the middle age, had short blond hair, and wore a scattered blue dress. She seemed desperate, her death was coming soon, she felt it. The other slave was at least 10 years younger. Like her, he had short blond hair but he taller and looked at her with hate boiling in his eyes. His face was very known by the Carrington institute. Every employee from this place would have called him Mr Blonde, and they would also say that he was a Skedar. But he wasn't. His name wasn't Mr Blonde and he wasn't a Skedar. He was a human. He had been taken away from Earth two years ago, the Skedars had kidnapped him. They needed a human to complete their researches. One year later, their experiments were successful. With a few cells from their human specimen, they were able to transform into a human that had his appearance and the same skills as him. He hated the woman in front of her. She was the one who was responsible of what had happened to him. The Skedars wanted a strong, powerful and skilful specimen like him. Her agents kidnapped a few people, and she chose the stronger of them to give to the Skedars. She chose him, and he just wished he could kill her for that. 

"Would you please stop to look at me like that? I know I'm wonderful, but you don't need to look at me like this", said Cassandra DeVries, with a very irritated tone. 

"You're wrong, you disgust me. I was just thinking about the most painful death I could give to a traitor to the human race like you", answered the young man. 

They weren't any doubts, he wasn't Mr Blonde. His voice wasn't the same as Mr Blonde's. His voice was less husky and more like a human one. Cassandra shot him a glare. She always disliked people that showed disrespect to her. Their conversation was interrupted by a noise. They were arrived to the Skedar planet. They heard a lot of roars. The Skedars were angry and the two slaves didn't know why. 

"That's it! They're roaring because they're looking forward to kill me", exclaimed a very scared Cassandra. 

"Why would they want to kill you? You only helped them", asked the man. 

"You're wrong, young child. I helped an agent form the Carrington Institute to escape their spaceship and this agent was a real serial killer. The Skedars had betrayed me; she was my only chance of revenge. I wonder what happened to her after I was knocked out by this stupid Skedars", answered Cassandra. 

"You mean…you really do this", asked curiously the false Mr Blonde. 

"Yes, and this is why they're going to kill me", answered desperately Cassandra. 

"They're not going to kill you. Their roars were angry. They would have do happy roars if they would have killed you", assured the young man. 

They stopped talking and listened to what was happening outside of their cells. They heard Skedars footsteps coming and after some of them came to take them out of the spaceship. They were very surprised to see what the Skedar planet looked like. It was empty. Every Skedars had been killed one after the other. 

"You were right. The agent you helped was a real serial killer", said the young man with a very surprised tone. 

The real Mr Blonde got out form the ship. He seemed very angry by what happened. He shot a glare to Cassandra. 

"You…woman. By letting the young fool flee from her cell on our spaceship, you annihilated almost all the Skedar race. Tomorrow morning, when all the three suns will be aligned, you will be executed in the more suffering death we'll think about", angrily murmured Mr Blonde. 

The young man looked at the spaceship he was five minutes ago. There weren't any Skedars left in it. Here was their chance. He had to try something or Cassandra will be killed and he will have to be the Skedars' slave for the rest of his life.

"I don't think that this woman will die tomorrow morning", he simply answered. 

"You…how dare you to tell something like this…the Skedar King died and almost all the Skedar population had been annihilated", answered Mr Blonde. 

The nameless man didn't take the time to respond. He took Cassandra's wrist and ran the quickest he could to reach his only way to escape. 

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING STUPID HUMANS?! GUARDS, DON'T LET THEM FLEE!", shouted angrily Mr Blonde. 

The young man took Cassandra and threw her in the spaceship. Before the Skedars had the time to catch him, he jumped in the ship and closed the doors. He ran to the commands and, to Cassandra's surprise, he was able to make the ship move and flew out of the Skedar planet's atmosphere. Mr Blonde looked his ship leave his natal planet. He never thought the young fool would do such things. The traitor had probably manipulated him, he thought to himself. He had lost his specimen and the traitor. Mr Blonde was furious. Then, he looked at the ground; there were a human hair. He took it and smelled it. He smiled to himself; it was the hair of the young woman Cassandra had helped to escape. This woman was very skilful and this hair will probably be the worst mistake this human had done… 

On the spaceship 

"I can not believe it! How were you able to save us so easily", asked an incredibly surprised Cassandra. 

" I didn't wanted to die on this planet, they were never going to let me leave. I've taken a chance and it seems that it works", happily answered the nameless man. 

Cassandra thought that it was really weird to see Mr Blonde smile that way…well…it wasn't really Mr Blonde after all. 

"As I can see, you're able to drive this ship", asked Cassandra. 

"Yep", he answered.

"So where will we go now", she asked. 

"We're going to see this Carrington guy. It seems that he is the only one who can protect us now", he answered. 

"Don't tell me we'll go to the Carrington Institute", she asked desperately. 

"Yeah, and you're going to tell me where they're located. I don't have any bloody idea where it is", he told her.  

"Okay young child, but tell me what's your name", answered Cassandra. 

"It's not of your business", he answered.

******************************  

Two days after Daniel Carrington's funeral 

It was 3 am. Joanna was watching TV. She didn't want to go rest, she knew she would not be able to. Jonathan, who was forced to be the new boss, gave everyone 3 days off. Joanna had difficulty to admit it, but she was confused. There were Jonathan's declaration, Carrington's death and Velvet had recently told her that in a few months she will move out form her apartment. She didn't know what to think about this. She never been good to deal with that thing…what was its name…yes…emotions.  

"In case like this, maybe that a psychologist would be useful", she said to herself. 

Joanna didn't answered yet the _question_ Jonathan had asked her a few days ago. She knew she should say no but she felt guilty to refuse what he asked her. She was always all alone and him…well…he was probably even more lonely that her. She didn't talk about this to anyone. She know they would answer something like 'you should let him a chance, you do a such pretty couple', but she didn't wanted to hear answers like this. She was decided, tomorrow, she was going to tell him truly what she thought of him and everything will be finished. 

"Anyway, he's too old for me, and I'm sure he didn't get rid off his disgusting clothes. I'll deal with my remorse after", she said to herself. 

" You should go sleep now. You're so tired that you talk to yourself", said a very sleepy Velvet. 

"I won't be able to, I'm not tired", answered Joanna. 

"Is Jonathan the responsible of your insomnia", asked Velvet. 

"Why do you think he could be the responsible", asked Joanna 

"Nathaniel had told me that Jonathan had told you", answered Velvet. 

"Velvet…I don't know what to do…he's going to be there tomorrow…is there a way to tell him without hurting him", asked Joanna that seemed suddenly panicked. 

"Listen to me Jo. The person you should take care of is you and only you. If you don't love him, you must tell him or you'll be insomniac for the rest of your life", answered Velvet. 

"Yeah, you're right. If he didn't wanted to suffer, he should have kept his mouth shut", answered an assured Joanna. 

**************************** 

One day later 

Joanna ate nervously her breakfast. Even if she knew what to tell him, she was very anxious. She had the strange feeling Jon was gonna jump from the Carrington Institute, or that he'll shot himself with his beloved magnum when he'll hear her decision. Velvet looked at her and seemed to understand her fear but she didn't say anything. She had told her point of view to Joanna and it was the only thing she could say that could help her. It was Joanna's turn to move. 

The Carrington Institute seemed empty without Daniel in it. Everyone were working like they always do before his death, but they didn't understand the point of doing so. Suzan arrived in front of Joanna and Velvet, with an enormous pile of paper in her arms. 

"Hi there! Jonathan wants you to come to his office, I think he want to assign you a mission", said a very busy looking Suzan. 

"Alright, we'll go", answered calmly Velvet. 

Joanna and Velvet went to the elevator. The way to the once Carrington's office was too short, Joanna thought to herself. They entered Carrington's office. Jonathan was working on Carrington's computer. He seemed amazed by all the information Carrington had hid them but now, he was the only one who had the right to know what Carrington had known. Carrington had written in his testament that the most experienced agent would have to replace him at his death. Jonathan didn't have any choice; it was his duty to listen to the last wish of his boss. He seemed very tired, like he didn't slept for a few days. Like Carrington, he never notices the arrival of the agents he asked to see. Velvet decided to cough. 

"Oh, you're already there, uh…well…take a seat", Jonathan said with a non-convincing tone. 

The two Dark sisters sat. It was really weird to see Jon wearing a suit, Joanna thought to herself. Before, he was always the first one to wear joggings and sweat shirt even to work to the Carrington Institute. 

"As you already know, the bullet that killed Mr Carrington was from Trent Easton's magnum so he's probably the one who's responsible of his death", said Jonathan. 

The two sisters agreed at the same time. 

"After what we have done, he had the right to kill me…or Joanna but he didn't have the right to kill Carrington, he's gonna pay for this. I want you to go to Datadyne Corp and you'll kidnap him. I'm sure he didn't killed Carrington only because of the mission we have done, there's another reason. We're gonna make him talk."

"How will we enter the company", asked Velvet. 

"We're gonna use the same strategy Joanna already used in her first mission. One of our vehicle will bring you on the helipad and you'll enter by the roof. You have the right to kill every guard you want but you must not kill simple employees. It seems that even if they moved to England, they have the same type of building that they had before. I trust you. I know I don't need to give you a lot of special instructions, you're gonna make it without any problems. The last advice I can give is that you should be the most secret as possible. The most secret you are, the most easy this mission will be." 

"When will the mission begin", asked Velvet. 

"You'll begin at 11 pm and begin your mission at 12 pm ". 

"But…Datadyne is in Europe. How will we get there in an hour?", asked Velvet. 

"You will be transported in Elvis' ship. You will easily get there in an hour. Do you have any other questions", asked Jonathan. 

"No, we will be alright", answered Velvet. 

"Good, get prepare. You have an hour and half; I'm counting on you. You're dismissed", said Jonathan. 

Joanna looked at him. He didn't seem to think about what happen between them a few days ago anymore. He talked to them like they've always been his employees. Before they left, he shot a small glance at Joanna. This look confirmed her that he didn't forget anything. Joanna interpreted that it means something like 'What are you waiting at? Will you answer me or not?'. But Joanna didn't do anything. She let something fall on his desk…no one notice…

"Why didn't you tell him? Did you see the way he looked at you? He was certainly expecting you to say something but you didn't say anything!", said angrily Velvet. 

"I will tell him after the mission. I want to be alone with him when I'll announce him my decision", calmly answered Joanna. 

"Why? Oh…I see…it's because it's not the answer I was expecting to hear", asked playfully Velvet. 

"No…it's just…I want this to be kept secret from the other employees. 

Joanna and Velvet went search some coffee. Some employees were there. Suzan shot a glare to Joanna. The secretary approached her and slaps Jo in the face. 

"You bitch! How could you do this to Jonathan?", she asked angrily.

"What do you mean?! I didn't do anything to Jonathan", aggressively answered Joanna. 

"Don't deny it. Nathaniel all told us that Jon had asked you the fatidic question and that you didn't answered yes. Why? You're meant to be together", replied Suzan. 

"I didn't say neither no nor yes. I wanted time to think about this", answered Joanna. 

"So what is your decision", asked Suzan. 

"That's not of your business and it will never be", furiously answered Joanna as she took her coffee and left a raging Suzan behind her. 

***************************** 

A few hours later 

It had been two hours since the Dark sisters left for the mission Jonathan had assigned them. He sighed, the only things in his life that kept him happy were gone: the fun he had when he had to do infiltration mission and the hope that his beloved Joanna feels the same as him. She didn't answer anything yet and it was frustrating him. Then he saw an envelope on his desk. His name was written on it. He recognized Joanna's writing. His heart beat faster as he slowly opened it. 

_Dear Jonathan, _

_I know I'm taking a lot of time to answer to your question. You will be glad to read that I will tell you tomorrow. _

_I don't want the people of the institute to hear my answer like we were in a movie. So if you desire to hear it,_

meet me at my home tomorrow night, at 7 pm. The mission will probably be finished at this time. I don't need to  

tell you where I'm living because you already brought me home a month ago and even if you don't remember 

_I'm sure it's written somewhere in Carrington's computer. Don't bring anyone with you; I want us to be alone. _

_Joanna Dark. _

Jonathan read again the letter. Why did she want so much privacy? He began to wonder if he maybe he could have a chance but his happy thought were interrupted by a very loud noise. 

"What the…" 

"Jonathan! A ship that look like a Skedar one land on the helipad. We're probably under attack!", exclaimed Suzan as she entered Carrington's office. 

"Well, let's go", answered Jonathan as he took out his magnum. 

They reach for the place where the sound was coming. There were a few CI guards that had their AR34 pointed on the ship. Two humans got out from the ship. They were very known from the CI. 

"Don't shot us please! We aren't your enemies", said the blond man. 

"We already know who you are and you're not our friends", answered Jonathan. 

"This man is not the one you think he is", replied Cassandra. 

"Cassandra De Vries…well…long time no see", answered Jonathan with a look of disgust on his face. 

"Listen to me young man, we escaped from the Skedars, in exchange of help, we can give you some useful information about them", said Cassandra. 

"Your information aren't of any use for us. We've already killed every single Skedars living in this universe", arrogantly answered Jonathan. 

"You're wrong, you killed all the living beings on their planet but some of them are doing missions for the King you killed. They've saw what you've done to their planet", answered Cassandra. 

"You…you mean there are some of them alive", asked a very shocked Jonathan. 

"Yes my dear, now can we meet Mr Carrington, I want to talk to him right now", asked Cassandra. 

"No…you can't", answered Jon as he looked at the floor. 

"Why can't we", asked impatiently Cassandra. 

"Mr Carrington is…isn't…is not part form our world anymore", sadly answered Jonathan. 

Cassandra De Vries gasped in surprise. She seemed incredibly shocked by the news. Then, she regained her cold self. 

"In that case…I would like to see the one who replaced him", she calmly asked. 

"So the one you wish to see is me", replied Jonathan. 

Cassandra gasped again in surprise and she began to annoy Jonathan a lot with her gasping at each 30 seconds. 

"You? But…but you're only a child…you're too young!", exclaimed Cassandra. 

"Choosing the next boss wasn't of your concern. Now tell me what do you want", replied Jonathan.  

"Can we go in a more private place", asked Miss De Vries. 

"No…not before you give me the proof that the living being next to you isn't a Skedar", replied Jonathan. 

"I can understand why you don't trust me, I can all explain to you. The Skedar are able to transform into me with the help of one of their technologic invention. They needed cells of a real human to put in the strange mixture they use to transform. The bitch beside me (Cassandra shot him a glare) kidnapped me and brought me to the Skedars. Since that time, they used cells of my hair or my skin to complete their invention. Now that I'm not their specimen anymore, they'll need someone else to use some of his cells", explained the young man. 

"All these information are very logical but I want a material proof you aren't one of them", responded Jonathan. 

"Err, take one of my hair and analyse it. You'll see that my genetic code is human", answered the blond man. 

"Since Mr Carrington death, we don't have any scientist in the institute", replied Jonathan. 

"I am a scientist", answered the man. 

"A scientist? You never told me this before!", exclaimed Cassandra. 

"I didn't tell you my name either", replied angrily the young man. 

"Yeah, if you're human, you're supposed to have a name", said Jonathan. 

"My name is Siegfried Kreszens, My parents come from Germany but they moved to USA when I was a baby, this is why I don't have any accent". 

"If you're really a scientist like you pretend, you can proof us that it's not a fictive name", responded Jonathan. 

"If you give me the good instruments, I can show you", answered Siegfried. 

"Fine, let's go", said calmly Jonathan. 

***************************** 

Elvis' ship landed on Datadyne's helipad. Joanna and Velvet quickly got out form it. 

"I will stay here. I'll put my ship on the invisible mode so no one will notice me. Good luck", said Elvis. 

"See you later Elvis", answered Joanna. 

The two sisters penetrate Datadyne Corp. 

"It's too easy, it's the same kind of building than the last one", said Joanna with a sad tone. 

"Don't be so negative, it will just take less time to find Easton's office", replied Velvet. 

The guards were as stupid as in Joanna's first mission. They never hear or see Joanna and Velvet and when they were captured, they pee in their pants. 

"It reminds me old souvenirs", nostalgically said Joanna. 

With Joanna's experience, they quickly found Trent Easton's office. They killed the guards that were near with the help of their falcon 2 silencer. 

"How are we gonna enter his office now", asked Velvet. 

"Trent Easton is well more social than Cassandra De Vries. If we knock to his door, he will answer", said Joanna with a smile. 

"That's a very stupid plan", answered Velvet. 

"Yes, it's stupid, but it'll work", said Joanna as she knocked to his door. 

They hid theirselves behind the door as Trent's secretary (the girl in red) opened the door. 

"Hello…who knock to the door" she innocently asked to no one in particular. 

"…………………." 

"Bob, I know it's you", she said as she entered the room where Jo and Vel were. 

It was her worst mistake. As she got out from Trent's sight, she was knocked out by Velvet. Then Velvet hid herself somewhere else in the room as Trent got out from his office. 

"Sally, where are you…wha!? What happened to you?" he asked to her unconscious form. 

As he approached the corpse from the secretary, Joanna steal Trent's magnum and throw it in his office. Then Velvet quickly jumped on his back and handcuffed him. He was so surprised by what happened that he didn't even try to defend himself. 

"Good job, Velvet", said Joanna as she approached them. 

"Who are you !? What do you want", asked angrily Trent Easton. 

"You'd better shut up", Joanna replied as she shot him with a tranquilizer Jonathan had given them. 

He instantly fell unconscious. They quickly took Trent's body and brought him to Elvis' ship. They didn't encounter any guars because the two sisters had already all killed them. When Elvis saw them arrive, the ship became visible and the doors opened. They entered to ship and left as quickly as possible his company. 

******************************** 

After a few hours of work, Siegfried was finally able to convince Jonathan that he was a human. He explained what happened during the two years he wasn't on Earth. Jonathan was very shocked to learn that they were a lot of Skedars alive. He was even more desperate when Cassandra told him that Mr Blonde thought that Joanna Dark had killed the entire population. 

"I don't understand. If Carrington knew about this, why did he wanted us to attack the Skedar planet", Jonathan desperately asked. 

"Mr Carrington is an impulsive idiot. He always thought that he was right but he was always wrong", answered Cassandra. 

"Will you just shut up? Siegfried, why did you saved her, it would have been a good idea to let her die", Jonathan angrily asked the young man. 

"I agree that it would have been a good idea, but she saved the life of one of your agents", he answered. 

"You…you saved Joanna's life", asked Jonathan with a very surprised tone to Cassandra. 

"Yes my dear. I helped her to escape her cell. She was my only chance of revenge, Mr Blonde lied to me and he needed to pay", answered Miss De Vries. 

When their conversation was finished, Jonathan let Siegfried contact his family that was probably sure their son was dead. After he left Jonathan's office, Cassandra caught Jonathan's attention. She had something else to say. 

"You don't seem to like Carrington's job, aren't you", asked Cassandra with a smirk on her face. 

"That's not of your business", answered an irritated Jonathan. 

"I'm sure you were a spy before, am I wrong", asked Cassandra with the same smirk. 

"How did you know this", Jonathan curiously asked. 

"You look a lot like your father", she answered. 

"You know who is my father", asked Jonathan that was very surprised by this information. 

"Yes, he was working at my company as my top agent. He did a very good job but he disliked his job. He always told me that I had evil intention and he never had free time. He felt alone. I knew that I was going to loose him very soon so I use a plan to make him stay. One of my old friends was very good to seduce men. This was her job after all". 

"You're talking about a prostitute, aren't you", Jonathan sceptically asked. 

"Yes, you're right! This woman already had your father as a client and it seems that she didn't pay attention to the consequences because she fell pregnant and get rid of her baby. It was probably you", said Cassandra. 

"Yeah but what's the point with your plan and my job", asked Jonathan. 

"Oh...yes, I'll finish my story. I enrolled your mother in my company as my personal secretary. Her job was very simple; she had to make your father fell in love with her so he'll never leave the company. Again, she fell accidentally pregnant and get rid off her baby when he got out from her body. After a few months, they married and they never had any children, I didn't wanted my best employee to have babies to take care of". 

"You mean…my 'mother' only agreed to marry my 'father' because you told her to do so?" 

"Yes, my dear", she responded proudly. 

"You're a monster…", Jonathan furiously murmured. 

Cassandra thought that it was better to ignore this comment. 

"I didn't explained this to you for nothing. Later, when I began to contact the Skedars, your father didn't wanted to work for me anymore. He didn't wanted to have the 'barbarians' Skedars as ally. I kept contact with your mother. Her deed wasn't done. I wanted her to keep your father far from the Carrington Institute. I knew that if he found out about its existence that he was going to work for Carrington. I knew that if he does this, he was going to open his mouth and that all the secrets from Datadyne were going to be known from Carrington. I didn't wanted this to happen…" 

"I wish I had been cruel enough to kill you at this instant", angrily murmured Jonathan. 

"You're going to like me in a few seconds. You're father is alive, and a well more experienced agent that you. If you hate the job you're doing now, you could enrol him as the new leader from the Carrington Institute. If you do so, you'll be an agent again…" 

Jonathan looked at her. Her idea was good…very good. He could meet his parents and he could do his beloved job again. There was something wrong with this idea, he was sure Cassandra had hidden something he needed to know.

"You wanted my father to be by your side all your life, why do you want to change this now", asked suspiciously Jonathan. 

"We're be obligated to work in the same side now. The Skedars are probably so angry at humans that they probably all ally theirselves in the same clan to destroy the human race". 

"You think they are that angry?", asked sadly Jonathan. 

"Yes, my dear", replied Cassandra with a smirk. 

"…alright…use my phone. Contact them and tell them to come at the institute tomorrow morning…", said Jonathan. 

Suzan abruptly entered his office. 

"Jonathan, Velvet and Jo are back. Their mission had succeeded", said happily Suzan. 

As Suzan finished her sentence, Joanna and Velvet entered Jonathan's office. They had a very puzzled look as they say Cassandra. 

"Jonathan, what is Mr Blonde and Cassandra doing at the institute", asked a very confused Velvet. 

"Take a seat, I will all explain you what happened", said Jonathan. 

******************************* 

Trent Easton that was attached to a chair looked at the man in front of him. A man that he already saw and hated… 

"Tell me old man, why did you kill Daniel Carrington. I'm sure the events relating the two specimens aren't the only reason…"asked calmly Jonathan. 

"I'll tell ya why. With the help of my spies, I knew that Carrington send his top agents to kill the Skedars. It was a big mistake. To the opposite of Carrington, I knew they were some of them in space. They were the one who gave me the two specimens you requested. Now, they'll think I am the responsible of all this mess on their planet and they'll try to kill me for this." 

"It was a big mistake to kill Carrington because you're not going to leave the institute alive", replied Jonathan. 

"I think you're wrong…you can't kill me. They'll also accuse the institute…because of your top agent who killed the Skedar King. If Datadyne and the Carrington Institute don't ally, we both are gonna die", answered Trent." 

Jonathan groaned. Trent was right. A big war was coming and the only way to win was to ally with Datadyne… 

"Alright, we won't kill you, but I'm not going to free you yet, you could be useful", responded Jonathan. 

******************************* 

A day later 

This day, Joanna and Jonathan had the same point in common, they were very nervous. Jonathan was looking forward to see his parent and to know Joanna's answer. Joanna was also nervous to tell him her answer. She was scared that he was going to have a bad reaction. The time for Jonathan's (and Nathaniel's) parents had come. Nathaniel was standing nervously beside Jonathan. 

"I wonder what they will look like", said a very excited Nathaniel. 

After another 15 minutes waiting, they arrived. Cassandra smirked to herself…her plan was working like she was expecting to. A man in the forties, that looked a lot like Nathaniel jumped in his sons' arms. 

"I'm sooooooo happy! I've finally met my two sons!", exclaimed the father. 

Jonathan smiled to himself. He was happy to see that his father looked like a very good man. Then Jonathan looked at the woman that was in front of them. He paralysed in shock as he saw her face…the woman from his nightmare…the assassin of Joanna Dark… 

END OF CHAPTER SEVEN!!!!!!!! 

Whoa! I'm so tired. 5000 words! I cannot believe it! I hope you liked this **enormous chapter**…because it was incredibly long to write. Don't expect next chapter to be as long as this. Sorry to the people who wished to learn more about Joanna and Jonathan's affair, next chapter, I'll talk **a lot** about it…A lot of very important things will also happen next chapter. _Will Joanna really get rid of Jonathan like she has the intention to do right now? Is Jonathan's dream really that important? Did it have a link with her fate? What is Cassandra planning?_ All these questions will be answered next chapter…I don't know when it will be ready right now. If you want to ask me some questions or you just want to kick my ass because you want the next chapter to be written the quickest as possible, you can send me an email that is written somewhere on my profile or you can just review…  

Peachrocks: Thanks for your review! I didn't know that Rareware had planned the plot where Jon and Jo would be brother and sister…I wonder why they removed it. Anyway…I'm not going to complain about this or my story would have been very weird :D 

Rachel: I'm happy you liked the Joanna/Jonathan affair. Sorry if I didn't talk about it in this chapter. Next chapter won't disappoint you J Thanks for your review.

Spider-bear: Sorry if I killed Carrington, I wanted someone in my story to die but I didn't knew who so I sacrifice him. Cassandra wasn't the woman Jonathan saw because: This woman had say that she was Jonathan's son and Cassandra is only 11 years older than Jonathan and Cassandra is evil but not insane, the one Jonathan saw was very well…a psycho. I'm glad you like my story that much. Thank you for reviewing my story.

It's possible that there are stupid mistakes I didn't saw in this chapter. It was too long so it's more difficult to correct it entirely. If you see some, tell me in your reviews…

WASN'T I CLEAR ENOUGH? REVIEW EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. The fate of Joanna Dark

Didn't I say this often enough? I don't own anything and never will. 

Chapter 8: The fate of Joanna Dark (mwuahahahaha!) 

Jonathan tried to not look surprised. The woman from his nightmare then smiled at him. She didn't seem very dangerous at this moment but he will never let her alone with Joanna. His dream seemed so real. A question tormented his thoughts, why would she want to kill Joanna? They didn't even know each other. And then he remembered what the insane woman told him in his dream. 'She only dies because of you Jonathan'… 

"Good morning boys", the woman said. 

"Huh…hi", Jonathan shyly answered. 

"MOTHER!", Nathaniel shouted as he jumped in his 'mother' arms. 

Jonathan looked at him. His brother was such a fool sometimes… Well, Nathaniel couldn't hate his mother for what she had done. Jonathan had never told him the truth about her. 

"I'm glad to finally meet you! I'm Herbert McGowan. As you know, I'm your father", said the man. 

"My name's Jonathan and him…well it's Nathaniel", answered Jonathan. 

"You certainly wonder where I come from with such a name", Herbert asked. 

"Yes daddy! Tell us", said an overjoyed Nathaniel. 

"I came form Ireland. I came here 30 years ago and then I met my beloved wife", answered proudly the father. 

"Did you hear that Jon? We have blood coming from Ireland!", exclaimed Nathaniel. 

"Yeah…great", answered Jonathan with a cold tone. You're not as loved as you think, you moron he thought to himself…

"I think I didn't introduce myself. I'm Samantha De Vries.", said the woman that was in front of them. 

"You mean…your family name is De Vries", asked a very puzzled Jonathan. 

"Yes…and if you're wondering…I'm Cassandra De Vries' older sister", she replied with a strange smile. 

"What a coincidence! Well, I REALLY need to go to the bathroom, I don't feel alright. I will come back in a few minutes", said Jonathan with the very weird tone he always had when he lies. 

Jonathan left and entered the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. 

"What have I done…I brought the entire De Vries family in the institute. I deserve to die…", Jonathan murmured to himself with a desperate tone. 

"Jonathan, are you alright?", asked Velvet as she entered the bathroom. 

"What are you doing in the BOYS bathroom, girls are not allowed here", said Jonathan. 

"No one care about this, Grimshaw is always in the girls bathroom. He says that it's cleaner there", answered Velvet 

"Anyway why did you came here", asked Jonathan. 

"You know why! You left the room where your family was almost in a run. What happened?", asked worriedly Velvet. 

"The woman, she's Cassandra's sister and don't call them MY FAMILY in front of me. I will never consider them as my family, they're strangers to me", Jonathan answered angrily. 

"Listen to me Jon, this woman isn't important. You have to check if the man can handle the institute", said Velvet 

"Yeah…you're right. I should look at them with a professional look, unlike Nathaniel…", answered Jonathan. 

After a few hours of friendly talk, Jonathan talked to his father about the Carrington's Institute situation and about how he hated to do the leader's job. Her mother was visiting the institute.

"You know son, you can't give me a job like this so easily", answered Herbert. 

"What do you mean", asked Jonathan. 

"You're the only one to know Carrington's secrets, and it should stay like this", said the man. 

"So, you refuse", asked Jonathan sadly. 

"Of course not! I could help you taking decisions and I can organize the missions but I don't want to make choices alone. I want you to be by my side, and you'll be the only one to know about the confidential-things-no-one-must-know. You will also have more free time, you could do missions like you want", responded Herbert. 

"Thanks Mr McGowan, I appreciate your kindness", said Jonathan very happily. 

"You don't have to call me like this! You have the right to not call me father but at least call me Herbert", said Jonathan's father. 

"As you wish Herbert", answered Jonathan. 

********************************* 

Samantha wasn't visiting the institute for nothing; she looked for someone she needed to talk with. Nathaniel guided her through the institute and presented her the employees. They arrived to the firing range. 

"Now let me show you the firing range. It is the place where the agents from the institute train their accuracy with different kind of guns", said Nathaniel. 

"Interesting", lied Samantha. 

"Let me present you Foster. Foster, let me present you my mother, Samantha", said Nathaniel. 

"Hi!", said Foster. 

"Good morning", said Samantha. 

"You see the woman in the firing range, we're better not disturb her, she's training. Her name is Joanna Dark and she's the best agent form the institute. Jonathan is in love with her.", murmured Nathaniel. 

"I see…is she in love with him", asked Samantha. 

"No one know…but the rumours are saying that we'll know tomorrow", murmured Nathaniel. 

"Nathaniel, I have something to ask you…can I see my sister", asked Samantha. 

"Of course you can! I'm going to show you where she is", said Nathaniel. 

********************************** 

"Nathaniel is such an idiot! He was the one who agreed to make me see you. There's something I don't understand. Why did you wanted me to bring Herbert to the institute, you fought all your life to keep him far from this place", murmured Samantha. 

"This was my only chance. The humans will all be annihilated in the war that is coming, the only way to survive is to ally with the Skedars again", said Cassandra. 

"But…but they almost killed you the last time you saw them!" murmured Samantha 

"I will give them a gift that they'll never forget but to fulfill my plan, I need your help", said Cassandra. 

"You have all my attention", answered Samantha. 

"It's a very simple task but at the same time, very difficult. I want you to kill Joanna Dark, the best agent of the Carrington Institute. I want her to die in the most painful way possible and I want you to broadcast her when you'll do your job. After, you'll bring her dead corpse with you, you will come to the institute and free me. Trent is prisoner from them too, but we won't free him, I want Datadyne to be mine again. After everything I've said will be done, we'll contact Mr Blonde and we will show him the dead corpse and the video". 

"Why do you want to see Joanna dead", asked Samantha. 

"The Carrington Institute and even Datadyne Corp will be lost without her and the Skedars will win the war they'll begin soon…because of us", replied Cassandra with a big smile on her face. Do you agree to execute my wonderful plan", asked Cassandra. 

"Yes, I agree but a part of it needs modifications", answered Samantha. 

"So tell me, which part needs change", asked curiously Cassandra. 

"I know a more painful way to make Joanna Dark suffer. She's not gonna die soon. She'll die in a month, when illness will take over her. The Skedars will have the entertainment to see her die very slowly", said Samantha will an incredibly insane smile. 

"What do you mean by illness", asked Cassandra with a very interested tone. 

Samantha murmured something to Cassandra ear…something that formed an evil smile on her lips. 

"Why are you so cruel with her…she didn't do anything to you", asked Cassandra with a mocking tone. 

"Let's just say I want to make suffer her lover", responded Samantha with the same evil smile than her sister. 

"I see… Before you leave…Will you be able to do this tonight", asked Cassandra with a look of hope. 

"Of course! I have a lot of friends that will agree to help me…they need something the young child possess…her own body…" 

****************************** 

After Samantha got out from the room where Cassandra was detained, she told Nathaniel she had a terrible headache and left the institute. No one seemed to really care. Jonathan was overjoyed by the kindness of his father, he had been really honest. Herbert McGowan was a really good man after all. Someone else worried Jonathan, Samantha De Vries, he was sure that in truth, this woman was worse than her sister. Now it was late afternoon, and Joanna decided it was better to tell Jonathan to not forget about their rendezvous, he had been very distracted by a lot of people today. She knocked to his door and entered. 

"Jonathan…" 

Jonathan looked at her. He didn't seem to have noticed her before she called for his name. 

"Yes…."

"You didn't forget anything…aren't you", asked Joanna. 

Jonathan looked at her without understanding the meaning of her sentence. 

"You know…I was supposed to answer to a question you asked me", murmured Joanna. 

"Oh my god! Thanks! I completely forgot about this. Without you, I would have forgotten, that's for sure!", answered Jonathan. 

"Don't forger, 7 pm. I will tell Velvet to not be there tonight", said Joanna as she left his office. 

"Alright…7 pm…"murmured Jonathan. 

******************************** 

6:30 pm, in front of Joanna's apartment 

Joanna was very nervous. She was late. She was supposed to be arrived to her apartment half an hour ago. She tried to find her keys in her pocket but she didn't find it. She then desperately tried to open her door. She knew it wouldn't budge; she had locked it before leaving this morning. She was very surprised to see that it opened. 

"Strange, I was sure I locked it this morning", Joanna murmured to herself. 

She entered her apartment. She had the strange feeling something was wrong. She let her falcon 2 on the kitchen table. She yawns a few times, she didn't understand why because she was very nervous. She entered her bathroom and looked at her herself in the mirror.  

"Will you really be able to say him no", she asked to herself. 

Then, she heard footsteps coming from her chamber. 

"Jonathan? Is that you?", she asked to no one in particular. 

No one answered. She reached for her chamber. She tried to light her chamber but it didn't work. As she entered her room, she felt two hands catch her arms and two others catch her legs. She didn't even have the time to shout that someone else had put a hand on her mouth. 

"You're better keep your mouth shut, my dear", a feminine voice said. 

Joanna began to panic. They were a lot and she didn't have any gun. She couldn't do anything. She tried to issue from her attackers but there were too much…and too strong. Joanna was sure they were all men, except for the one who talked. 

"Lit the candles", said the woman to her allies. 

Joanna recognized instantly the woman. She was Samantha. She wasn't the calm, polite woman anymore. Her lips formed an insane smile and she had an empty look. 

"You're certainly wondering what's happening, Miss Dark. Before I explain everything, let me tell you that everything that is happening to you right now is because of Jonathan. I wish to make him suffer. The best way to make him suffer like I want to…well…is to kill you in the most painful way I can imagine. Okay boys, now…tie her to her bed…", said Samantha with a smirk. 

Joanna looked at the men. They were all that type of man no woman would touch. They were dirty, stinky and all looked like some kind of perverts. Samantha took out from some kind of bag a syringe. 

"Do you know what contain this syringe miss Dark", asked Samantha 

" ………..No……", answered Joanna that began to be incredibly scared. 

"It's containing the HIV infection. Let me talk to you about this wonderful illness. About 40 years ago, the victim could survive with this illness in their body almost 20 years. As the years were passing, the antibiotics couldn't do anything against the virus. Today, there aren't any epidemics from this illness anymore. It became very rare but it became stronger than before. Now, you can survive only 1 month with this virus in your body and after…you die. Don't be afraid, young child. Before I'll inject you this, you're gonna have a lot of funny times with these men. They didn't have any company for a long time, they need a woman…miss Dark. I'm sure you don't mind to spent some time with these very kind men, tonight, one after the other… 

*********************************** 

Jonathan looked at his watch. It was 6:30. 

"Damn, the only way I'm not arriving late is to not go at home before going to Jo's apartment.", Jon said to himself

He looked at himself. 

"Anyway, with that suit, I don't look like a moron like I always do", said Jon again to himself. 

"Hey Jon", said Velvet and Nathaniel at the same time. 

"What's wrong", asked Jonathan. 

"I know Joanna wanted me to leave the apartment tonight but I forgot my toothbrush. We'll go with you but we'll only stays 30 seconds, okay", said Velvet. 

"It's alright. Anyway, I don't understand why you ask me, my car is to the garage. We'll take your car", said Jon. 

"Okay let's go!", said Velvet. 

************************************** 

A tear rolls on Joanna's cheek. She just wished Samantha would have took out a gun and shot her. Joanna usually never cry. The last time she cried, she was at the sixth grade and it was because she broke her leg. Then a man approached with a knife in his hand. Jo knew what was coming. She totally forgot the rendezvous she had with Jonathan. Another tear fell from Joanna's eye. 

"Please, anyone, come save me", she murmured to no one. 

"You don't have to be scared, darling, I won't hurt you", said the very disgusting man. 

Then Joanna thought that she heard noise coming from the entrance. One last hope crossed her mind. 

************************************** 

Velvet, Jonathan and Nathaniel knocked to the door. Joanna didn't respond. Jonathan tried to knock another time, but there were no response. Velvet began to panic. 

"Shit! We must open this door. I'm sure something's wrong! Joanna always answers to the door". 

Jonathan turned the knob and the door opened. 

"Well, that wasn't that hard", said Jonathan with a surprised tone. 

"Oh no! It's bad! Joanna always locks her door. Something's really wrong", said Velvet in a hysterical tone. 

They quickly entered the apartment. Jonathan noticed that he forgot his magnum to the institute. He saw the falcon 2 on the kitchen table and took it. 

"Jo, where are you?! Are you alright?", asked Velvet. 

************************************ 

Joanna was sure she heard something. No one else in the room seemed to notice. The man approached his knife and gently put it on Joanna CI uniform. He pressed just hard to make Joanna's uniform to rip slowly. This was enough; Joanna couldn't hold her fear any longer. 

" HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! PLEASE HELP ME! ANYONE…PLEASE", Joanna shouted as some other tears ran through her face. 

One of the men put his hands on Joanna's mouth. They all heard footsteps coming in their direction. 

"Shit, someone's coming. Take your guns. We might need it", said Samantha as she approached Joanna with her syringe. 

The door shut open. Three people where at the entrance of the room and instantly two of them began to shoot at the men. One of them approached Samantha and took out a falcon 2. 

"You bitch! I'm sure you were going to do something like this. You're gonna die", said furiously Jonathan. 

"I don't think so", she said as the man with the knife attacked Jonathan from behind. 

Jonathan turned quickly enough to his attacker and shot him. The gun only made a small noise. There weren't any bullets in Joanna's falcon 2. 

"Shit! Not a hand to hand combat", murmured Jonathan to himself. 

The dirty man tried to cut him but Jonathan took the man's wrist before it reached for his throat. Jonathan took his other hand to punch him on the nose. The man cried in pain. Jonathan looked in Samantha's direction. She was approaching Joanna with a shot in her hands. Jonathan knew what that mean and he didn't want this to happen. He ran in Samantha's direction and jumped on her. She let fall her syringe. It fell on the floor and broken in a few pieces. 

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", she shouted angrily. 

Jonathan stood up, took the body from her mother and threw it on the wall. She fell on the floor, obviously knocked out. Jonathan looked at Joanna and she did the same. He had goose bumps as he saw Joanna's empty smile. He didn't have the time to ask her if she was alright. The man with the knife strikes him but he missed his target and only cut Jonathan in the arms. Jonathan turned to face his attacker…with his left eye narrowed 

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU'RE GONNA DIE", Jonathan shouted as he kicked the man in his stomach.

 The man groaned in pain as he fell on the floor. Then, Jonathan kicked him violently in the ribs. The man seemed too weak to get up and tried to cut Jonathan in the legs but it wasn't a success. Jonathan took the wrist of the man and took his knife, the man tried to hold it but his strength didn't match with his. Jonathan looked at the bloody knife of the man. The man seemed very scared by Jonathan. 

"Please, I beg you for mercy! Let me alive and I will never approach this young woman again", asked desperately the injured man. 

"You don't understand anything. A few minutes ago, you were ready to rape her and I will never give any mercy to anyone who dare to touch her…you will die for this", murmured Jonathan in an extreme fury. 

Jonathan took the bloody knife and stabbed him through his heart. After a few seconds, the man died. Jonathan let the bloody knife in the dead corpse. Then he looked at himself. His hands and his suit were covered in blood. Jon wasn't sure if should be proud or scared by himself. It was easier to kill someone with a gun…but he didn't have any choices. He knew that if someone else had been in Joanna's situation, he would never become so aggressive. He looked at Joanna. Velvet was asking her if she was alright. Nathaniel looked at Jonathan with a confused look.  

"Jon…are you alright. You look like you are totally insane and you seem severely injured", asked worriedly Nathaniel. 

Then Jonathan seemed to wake up and see almost ten dead corpses in the chamber. He only killed one man and he was the bloodiest person in the room. 

"No, I'm fine. Almost all the blood that is on me came from the man on the ground…Samantha…where is she? Don't tell me she…" 

"Escapes? Yes, she escaped a few seconds after you threw her on the wall. I cannot believe this! I'm sure she was a good woman! I'm so sorry…this is all my fault", murmured sadly Nathaniel. 

"What do you mean by this is your entire fault", asked Jonathan that was terrifying with mix of the blood and the anger in his face. 

"I…I let her talk in private to her sister…I'm so sorry! I never thought they would organize such an insane plan", said Nathaniel. 

"It's alright brother. You couldn't know how cruel she can be", said Jonathan that wasn't angry anymore. 

"Shit! The police! It's almost sure they'll come! We make so much noise with our guns, someone near our room probably called the police!", said a very panicked Velvet. 

"I'm gonna knock to the neighbours doors to ask them it they called the police. I don't have any blood on me, I don't look suspicious", said Nathaniel as he left Joanna's apartment. 

Jonathan looked at Joanna. She was totally emotionless and was covered with sheets. 

"Joanna, you should put some clothes, they all tore apart your uniform", said Velvet. 

"Yeah…you're right", said Joanna. 

The two women looked at Jonathan like he was a disturbance. It took to Jon a few seconds to understand. 

"Alright, I think I'll wash my bloody face to the bathroom", said Jonathan as he left the chamber. 

"Joanna…are you sure you'll be alright", asked worriedly Velvet. 

"…………….Yes……", said Joanna with a cold tone. 

"Don't lie to me", said Velvet. 

" No…I will never be able to sleep in that bed again."

"You should go to Jonathan and Nathaniel's house. Jon will bring you there. Me and Nat will make a contact with the institute to report this", said softly Velvet. 

************************************** 

Nathaniel entered Joanna's apartment. He was incredibly pale. He looked like he had seen a ghost. Jonathan looked at him worriedly. 

"What's wrong brother", asked Jonathan. 

"Everyone on this floor had been killed…the other floors said that they didn't hear anything. The type of guns we had didn't do a lot of noise", said Nathaniel with an empty tone. 

"That's…terrible…horrible…if I see her again…she's gonna pay for this", murmured incoherently Jonathan 

Joanna and Velvet got out from Jo's chamber. Velvet looked at Jonathan…then at Nathaniel. 

"Jonathan, bring Joanna to your home, your brother and me will take care of this mess and please, give her a day off tomorrow", said Velvet. 

Jonathan wasn't in a state to argue. Nathaniel lends his car keys and his trench coat to Jonathan…to hide the blood. Jonathan took Joanna's hand and brought her far from this damned place…

*********************************** 

Jonathan's apartment, 8 pm. 

Joanna and Jonathan entered his house. It was very messy but Joanna didn't care. She was out from this stupid apartment, and she was happy. She didn't show any emotions and almost said anything since she had been attacked. Thousands Skedars didn't scare her but this time…she had been frightened. She wasn't able to hold her emotions anymore… 

"Jonathan, can you show me your bathroom, I really need to go", murmured Joanna. 

"Sure, let me show you", said Jonathan as he looked at her worriedly. 

Joanna entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She didn't lock the door. She looked at herself in the mirror and began to sobs silently. She didn't want to see or hear anything. She stayed there at least half an hour. Jonathan began to worry. 

"Joanna…are you alright. It's been a while you're in there you know", he asked. 

"…………………" 

"Joanna, answer me", said Jonathan. 

"…………………." 

"Alright! But don't try to slap me when I'll open the door", said Jonathan that was expecting an answer. 

"………………….." 

Jonathan opened the door. Again, it was unlocked. What he saw totally shocked him. Joanna was sitting on the floor, crying like a little girl. 

"………….Jo……", said sadly Jonathan. 

"Fifth thing you need to know about me…….I don't fear monsters but I fear men………" 

"Am I scarier than a monster", asked Jonathan. 

"……..no…..Of course not", answered Joanna. 

"So you don't fear men Jo, you fear the people who possess monsters in their hearth", answered Jonathan with a sad smile. 

"Yeah…maybe you're right", said Joanna as more tears roll on her cheeks. 

"Hey Jo, I'll tell you what you need to feel better. You will take a hot bath with a lot of bubbles. After, you will put a hot pyjama because it is always very cold in there. To conclude, you will let yourself fall on the couch, watch TV and eat every junk food you want", said Jonathan with a grin. 

"Yeah…maybe you're right", said Joanna. 

"Of course I am! And don't tell this sentence another time or you'll drive me crazy". 

***************************** 

A few hours later 

Joanna wasn't crying anymore but she seemed very depressed and tired. She told him she needed to sleep and Jonathan brought her in his chamber. 

"You'll sleep in my chamber tonight, I know how you hate to share the same bed with someone else so I'll sleep on the couch", said Jonathan. 

"No…….stay with me……I don't want to be alone tonight", murmured Joanna. 

She let herself fall on the bed and looked at Jonathan. 

"I mean…it's a single bed you know…you want me to sleep on the ground", asked Jonathan with a very confused tone. 

"…Come in the bed Jonathan…next to me…"murmured Joanna. 

"…Okay…"said Jonathan very shyly. 

He sat on the bed next to her. They looked at each other. Jonathan wanted so much to know Jo's answer to his question but he stayed silent. It wasn't the best time to ask her. Her too sat in the bed but not for the same reason. She took his shoulders and pushed him to make him fall in the bed. He let himself fall and Joanna put her head on his chest. 

"Jonathan…the events didn't give me the chance to tell you my answer", murmured Joanna. 

"So…will you tell me now…", asked Jonathan that began to blush slightly. 

"I don't…no…I love you Jonathan", murmured Joanna. 

Jonathan couldn't believe it. Her answer was yes. He didn't remember being so happy for a long time. They looked at each other. Joanna approached him and kissed him passionately. Sixth thing he know about Joanna, she's a very good kisser…well…it's not very surprising…she's good at doing anything… 

"Good night Johnny", murmured Joanna. 

"Sleep well, darling", said Jonathan. 

END OF CHAPTER 8!!!!!!!!!!!!  

A/N: Yey! Another chapter finished. It wasn't as long as the other one but…damn…it was long to write. Well, I suppose that this chapter will make everyone happy! A mix of action and romance and less blabla…but something's wrong with this chapter. Almost everyone is out of character! Jo is always crying, Velvet is hysterical, Jonathan is a serial killer…don't you think it's a little bit weird?

Peachrocks: Thank you for your review! The Skedars didn't killed anyone yet because they need to get prepared. I don't know if I write it somewhere, but the ship Siegfried (mr blonde 2) stole in the last chapter was the last Skedar ship that wasn't destroyed so they need to by some other before coming to Earth and kill everyone they want. This explains why Trent isn't already dead and you're right: trusting Cassandra was real suicide. 

Spider-bear: Thanks for your support. I'm sure you liked the end of this chapter! You're right when you say that Jon mustn't trust any of them but his father isn't a bad guy… 

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E

!

!

!

J


	9. Neverending trouble

Disclaimer : Even if I want to, I don't want anything and never will. 

Chapter 9: Never-ending troubles 

Trent Easton woke up from an agitated sleep. He heard strange noises coming from the institute. Everyone was running everywhere. Something was wrong…and he wanted to discover what was happening. He was isolated in a kind of chamber for a few days. He wasn't able to see what was happening but he could clearly hear through the cheap walls form the Carrington Institute. He placed himself nearer to the door. Two people were talking. 

"I'm not lying! It's the truth! Samantha killed everyone on the same floor as Joanna's and her sister Cassandra De Vries suddenly disappeared while we were working. I don't know how she was able to flee but something is sure…we're in big trouble", said Suzan that was very panicked. 

"Are you really sure of what you're saying, Suzan. Maybe Velvet and Nathaniel just wanted to do some kind of jokes", answered Grimshaw with a very desperate tone. 

"DO YOU SEE ANY ONE IN THIS INSTITUTE THAT SEEMS TO BE JOKING GRIMSHAW!!! I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!", hurled Suzan that began to be very irritated by Grimshaw's behavior. 

"Alright alright…do you know how Joanna is going? I hope nothing happened to her", said Grimshaw. 

"It seems that she's okay", answered Suzan in a calmer tone. 

Trent couldn't believe what was happening. It was almost sure Samantha was the one who was responsible of Cassandra's freedom. He was furious; they escaped without him. Only one reason would have convinced them to forsake him. Cassandra De Vries wanted to take control of Datadyne Corp again. This was terrible. She abandoned him because she wanted to make an alliance with the Skedars. She always knew Trent hated to collaborate with those green creatures. When he was leading Datadyne corp., he didn't mind to have some contact with them but if they would have proposed him to make an alliance, he would have refused. This was understandable after all; he was nearly killed by one of them. Trent wasn't surprised by Cassandra's plan. She always feared to die. To keep her own life, she would have been volunteer to kill her entire family. Trent Easton was betrayed by his only true friend that was alive. He didn't have any choices now. His once enemies will become his only allies and his once allies will become his worst enemies… 

******************************** 

Jonathan silently ate his breakfast. Joanna didn't wake up yet and he didn't want her to. She needed and deserved some rest. He wasn't sure if he truly wanted to go to the Institute right now. He was almost sure that Samantha had prepared something to make Cassandra escape. Yesterday, he could have run to the Institute and pursue her for miles but he didn't wanted to. He felt like only two people truly worked to this institute: him and Joanna. Before he would have say Carrington and Joanna but now that he was dead, he had to work very hard to replace him. Jonathan was only replacing Carrington for a few days and he was already bored. The work in an office alone to organize important things on a computer wasn't his type of job. Today, he only wore normal clothes; his suit was stained with blood because of the events of yesterday. This day…so horrible and wonderful at the same time… He left a message for Joanna on the kitchen table and left his home. Today was going to be a hard day… He didn't have any idea of what was going to happen in a few hours…

******************************** 

Jonathan was right when he thought that today would be a rough day. When he entered the institute, Herbert ran to him and told him the terrible news. He was more shocked by the news than Jonathan. He could not believe _his_ Samantha had done such things. She had abandoned him like he was a piece of junk. He was depressed and very nervous. Jonathan told him to go back to his home. Jon was scared that his father would do a heart attack with all these terrible news. After this was done, Jon thought it would be a good idea to interrogate Trent Easton. Maybe he knew some things about what was happening. At the same time, he thought it could be a good idea to ask him why he wasn't arrested when the president learn that he was alive. So he entered to the room where Trent was kept. 

"We need to talk", calmly said Jonathan. 

"I was sure you would come", answered Trent that had a very strange tone…like he was happy and angry at the same time. 

"Something terrible happened in the institute", said Jonathan. 

"Yeah I know, I can hear a lot of things from here", answered Trent. 

"What did you heard exactly", asked curiously Jonathan. 

"What did I heard? I heard that I've been betrayed by my only friends because of some insane plan! Now that you let escape these two psychotic women, you'll probably encounter a lot of trouble until they get what they want", responded angrily Easton. 

"Do you have an idea of what they want", asked Jonathan. 

"Of course that I know! They want the head of your beloved Joanna Dark so the Skedars will be able to annihilate the entire human race without any problems. You tried to do the same thing with them after all! You get what you deserve: a big fat war!", answered Trent with an almost happy tone. 

"Even if we wouldn't attacked them, they would not stop to cause us trouble", replied furiously Jonathan. 

"You tried to completely erase this problem but this caused just more danger than there never was before on planet Earth. You cannot deny what you've done. In trying to save the world, you brought apocalypse. If you aren't able to get us out of this mess, no one will be able to. You must deal with your own problems…I don't have any power to decide what Datadyne will do anymore…Cassandra is probably already taking the control of it again", calmly said Trent Easton. 

Jonathan was hopeless. He knew that their escape would bring problems but he never thought they will be in such troubles. Trent was right. When the two women escaped, they probably took control of Datadyne Corp. the quickest they could. The Carrington Institute didn't have any allies anymore. They could not ask help to the authority, this would only bring more panic. Jonathan sighed; he didn't know what to do or what he was going to say. Herbert wasn't of any use. It's almost sure he wouldn't be able to take important decision. He's probably too depressed to work correctly. One last hope crossed Jonathan's mind: Elvis.  

**************************************** 

When the employees of Datadyne Corp saw who entered the building, they all seemed horrified. Their worst nightmare was home: Cassandra De Vries. 

"Okay everyone! I don't know what Trent Easton has done to you when I was gone but forget everything of him. Your old boss is back and you'll work like you've never work before", said Cassandra.  

No one knew what they were going to do. Some didn't seem to have the intention of doing anything, others have determined look on their face. One of the elite guards approached her, with a hateful look in his eyes. 

"A question for ya, miss boss. What will ya do if we tell ya we don't care about a bitch like ya anymore and that the only boss we'll have is Mr Easton.", asked the elite guard. 

"First of all, I'm going to ask to my none-traitor-guards to handcuff you, after I'll ask my lovely sister to imagine you as her son and torture you until you promise me you won't tell insanity like you said anymore", said Cassandra with a grin. 

"Ya cannot do this because I'm not the only one to hate ya. Come on everyone! Show her how you love her way to make ya suffer! Everyone who agree that Cassandra De Vries should get out here…Raise your hand. The old woman who's next to her won't be able to kill ya, I'm sure of it", the elite guard shouted. 

No one dared to move. They were all scared that Samantha would to something terrible to them. They all knew how crazy she is. Like they expected, she took out a DY357 magnum and she pointed it on the elite guard. To defend himself, the guard took out his K7 avenger and do the same thing she had done. They glared at each other. Some other elite guards, who probably know the one who was challenging Samantha, seemed to approve what their friend was doing. They took out their guns and pointed them on Cassandra and Samantha. 

"IF YOU KILL OUR FRIEND, WE'LL KILL YOURS BITCH!", one of them shouted to Samantha.  

"We won't let you kill Cassandra. She's the best leader we ever had", said one of Trent's bodyguards that was once Cassandra's bodyguard.  

"Yeah! If you dislike Cassandra, you'd better leave this place or be killed", said another of her bodyguard. 

Every employees were slowly deciding with who were their true allies. Only one of Cassandra's bodyguards disagreed to approve Cassandra's return. In the 'dumb guards', some joined the elite, others stayed by Cassandra's side… probably too scared to be killed if they do something else. A real war was beginning inside Datadyne Corp. Trent's partisans against Cassandra's partisans…  

**************************************  

"Jonathan to Elvis, can you hear me Elvis?", asked Jonathan through the strange radio Carrington used to communicate with the Maians. There were no responses. 

"Damn…why did he leave the institute just when I needed him…Jonathan to Elvis…please reply…ELVIS REPLY OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS WITH YOUR STUPID ALIEN WEAPON!", shouted furiously Jonathan. 

He heard some strange cries of pain. He heard light footsteps and Elvis answered to his maian communicator. 

"Why did you shout so loudly?! You almost make all my friends deaf", asked Elvis. 

"If you didn't wanted me to shout, you just had to answer when someone is calling you", angrily replied Jonathan. 

"I couldn't! I was in another room. I was talking to one of my related. When you shouted, one of my friends came to tell me a foolish human was making them deaf so I came see what was wrong", answered Elvis with a mocking tone. 

"I see…Well next time, tell to your friend that if he or she didn't want to hear a foolish human shouts, he/she just has to warn you sooner or I'll shout louder than the last time", replied Jonathan with a very irritated tone. 

"Calm down Jonathan! Why did you call me anyway?", asked Elvis. 

"We're in big trouble", answered Jonathan. 

"How can you be more in trouble than right now? Carrington's dead and some Skedars are alive…don't tell me Joanna Dark is dead!?", asked worriedly Elvis. 

"No…Joanna is in good health…but she'll die soon or later if you don't help us", responded Jonathan. 

"What do you mean? Is Joanna sick?, asked again worriedly Elvis." 

"No but it seems that a lot of people want to see her dead. She's in danger. It won't surprise if she's even more in danger than Trent Easton. Listen to me. At this instant, Cassandra probably already took control of Datadyne Corp. She escaped from the institute yesterday with her sister. The two sisters have one point in common: they want to kill Joanna Dark. You know what than mean, Elvis? We're alone against the survivors of the Skedar race and Datadyne Corp.", said Jonathan with a panicked tone. 

"Why Cassandra would want to make an alliance with the Skedars? Weren't they supposed to kill her? Why would she want to ally with a race who already tried to kill her?, asked Elvis with a puzzled tone. 

"I…I don't know. Some people like Foster or Grimshaw think that it's because she's a coward. She's sure the humans will be annihilated soon or later so she chose to betray her own race to survive. Personally, I think that there's maybe another personal reason we don't know. I agree that Cassandra is a bitch, but not that kind of bitch…", answered Jonathan. 

"There's something I don't understand…Why Joanna didn't tried to stop them? She wasn't at the institute when this all happened", asked Elvis. 

"No, she was at her apartment. Cassandra's sister tried to kill her when Joanna was alone and unarmed but me, Velvet and my brother arrived on time. We saved her. After, I brought Joanna to my home because it was a more secure place and she was a little bit…troubled. Nathaniel and Velvet apparently come to the institute but it seems that when they arrived, Cassandra was already gone", answered Jonathan. 

Elvis sighed. Jonathan couldn't see him but he was sure Elvis was exasperated by the situation. They stayed silent for a few seconds. 

"…………….I'll try to find some Maians who could do a security perimeter around the institute, it's the only thing I can do for now. I won't be there until tomorrow night. Until there, take care of Joanna", said Elvis. 

"Thank you Elvis", said Jonathan. 

"Good luck! You'll need it…Elvis out", said Elvis. 

Jonathan looked at the closed communicator. He didn't know that Elvis will probably arrive too late…for him… 

***************************************

Joanna looked at the house where Jonathan was living…she smirked to herself. The one she wished to kill was there…waiting for her. It was 1 pm now and Jonathan returned to his home for lunch. She slowly approached his home. It will be easy to find a way to enter his house… 

**************************************

Jonathan entered his home. He didn't have any idea if Joanna was still there. He didn't hear anything. He went take a look in his chamber to see Joanna that haven't wake up yet. He gently shook her. 

"Jo, don't you think it's time to get up. It had been 13 hours you're sleeping", said Jonathan. 

"Huh…wha…what time is it", asked Joanna lazily. 

'It's 1pm, I didn't wanted to go to the restaurant so I came here", answered Jonathan. 

"1 pm! Why didn't you tell me before…I'll go to the bathroom and after I'll join you in the kitchen then", said Joanna as she yawned. 

"Alright, I'm waiting for you then", said Jonathan. 

He kissed her on the cheek and left the chamber. Joanna was first very confused and then she remembered the events of the day before. She blushed slightly as she remembered what she told to Jonathan. This wasn't supposed to be like this, she thought to herself…Velvet was going to have an heart attack when she'll know about the answer Joanna give to Jonathan… 

************************************* 

Jonathan happily went to the kitchen. He began to take some things from the refrigerator but he was very surprised to see who suddenly appeared in the kitchen. 

"Joanna!? Weren't you supposed to be in the bathroom? What are you doing with your CI uniform, you didn't bring it yesterday", asked a very confused Jonathan. 

Joanna was very surprised to see this human in front of her. Of course, he's probably the living being who own this house. She smirked. It will be easier than she thought to eliminate the one who caused her so much trouble.

"I'm so glad to see you, come in my arms", said Joanna with a strange tone. 

"What do you mean? We see each other a few minutes ago", asked Jonathan who was even more puzzled. 

She threw herself in his arms. Jonathan didn't know what to do. Before he could push her away, he felt a sharp pain in his arm. It was so painful that he fell on the floor. 

"What…what have you done?! It hurts!", cried Jonathan. 

"Poor fool! Fear your own death…it'll come soon…", answered calmly Joanna. 

She took him a few hair and smirked. Jonathan was feeling weaker as the seconds were passing. He closed his eyes. When he reopened them, he a copy of himself smirked at him. 

************************************** 

Joanna heard a loud noise coming from the kitchen…like if someone fell on the floor. She quickly get dressed and got out from the bathroom. When she opened the door, she saw Jonathan in front of her. He was emotionless and very calm, like nothing had happened a few seconds ago. 

"Jon are you alright? I was sure I heard you fall", asked Joanna. 

"I'm alright…miss Dark", answered Jonathan with a smirk. 

"Are you sure everything's okay…You seem very different…Why did you call me miss Dark?", asked Joanna with a puzzled tone. 

"How am I supposed to call you", asked coldly Jonathan. 

"Usually, you call me Joanna or Jo…Jonathan are you sure you didn't damaged your brain when you fell on the floor", asked Joanna with a panicked tone. 

"Those are stupid nicknames that I would have used if I loved you", replied Jonathan. 

"But…but…you're supposed to love me Jonathan…Don't you remember", asked an extremely panicked Joanna. 

He punched her straight into her face. Joanna was totally caught off guard and didn't avoid it. She fell on the floor. Jonathan was stronger than he was before. To make Joanna fall , you must be incredibly powerful. She looked at him with disbelief. 

"Don't you understand poor fool? I never loved you and never will", responded Jonathan with a smirk. 

Joanna couldn't believe what she heard. Ten minutes ago, he loved her and liked to take care of her. Now he told her he never loved her and seemed to want to kill her. He couldn't be the real Jonathan… couldn't he? 

"No…this can be", Joanna desperately murmured to herself. 

_              She didn't know that the real one was dying in the kitchen…_

End of Chapter 9 

Hello everyone! This chapter was shorter than the others. I couldn't resist! I had to do a cliffanger! To make you suffer even more…I must tell you it's possible next chapter won't come soon. I have three very important exams in a row and I don't think I'll have a lot of time to write it this week. To make the situation even more dramatic…the week after I also have a lot of exams…but don't be afraid! If everything happens like I expected it to be, next chapter will be done next weekend. I was just warning you that there will be less updates until the first week of March. After, I'll have a lot of time to write this story. 

Peachrocks: I didn't explained why Trent wasn't pursued by anyone yet and I know it's a little bit illogical. I'll probably talk about it next chapter…or in two chapters I'm not sure yet… Thanks for your review; it's always very appreciated! 

Spider-bear: I see that you discovered how it is funny to laugh evilly like I often do J…Thank you for your support! 

ESAELP WEIVER ! (subliminal message) J J J


	10. One last hope

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the original characters. 

Chapter 10: One last hope (this title sucks!)

Joanna looked straight in the eyes of her enemy. This can't be…he couldn't be Jonathan. Jon wasn't cold, cruel and uncaring like the man in front of her. Well…was it really a man? She looked at him with a hateful gaze. She didn't knew where was the real Jonathan and she wanted to know.

"Where is he", asked Joanna. 

"What do you mean", asked Jonathan with the same monotone voice. 

"You are NOT Jonathan. You'd better tell me where he is or you'll die so quickly that you won't realize what's happening to you" said menacingly Joanna. 

"It takes you a while to discover…you 're stupider that I thought. He is dead…like you'll be in the next second", murmured Jonathan. 

It only took a fraction of second to took out a mauler and to shot at her but it seems that he was too slow for Joanna Dark. She quickly avoided the bullet and punched him in the face like he did to her a minute ago. Even if she was very quick, Joanna knew she was the weaker one. She was unarmed and what she expected to be a Skedar had at least one mauler. The real Jonathan forgot to give her back her falcon 2. She remembered that Jonathan was apparently in the kitchen so she ran to reach the room where Jonathan was agonizing. When she entered, she didn't saw Jonathan so she ran behind the counter to hide herself from  the mauler shots that tried to reach her. Then she saw Jonathan. He was next to her, lying on the floor. He was incredibly pale and his face was covered in sweat. The look he had convinced Joanna that he was suffering. She knew his life was in danger but hers will be if she didn't do anything quickly. Joanna was happy to see that he had his magnum with him. She took it. Then she heard noise behind her. She turned herself and saw that Jonathan's copy was approaching her with what looked like a shot. It was different from the one the humans used. It looked like technology from Skedars. He apparently hoped Joanna won't hear him so he could reach for her but he was wrong. Then for the first time the copy showed an emotion: he was scared. Joanna shot at him. The three bullets she shot reach to his head. A real human would be dead but it only seems to make him suffer and he flee. Joanna didn't pursued him, she had more important emergencies to take care of. 

"Jonathan, Jonathan can you hear me", asked Joanna that tried to hide her fear. 

"Yeah…I think so…", lazily answered Jonathan. 

"Jonathan, what did he do to you…you seem so sick", asked Joanna with her fear that she couldn't hide anymore. 

"The shot he had…he…she…the thing used it on me…I think.", said Jonathan with an extreme effort. 

"It's gonna be alright Jon. I'll bring you to the institute and they'll take care of you…okay", replied Joanna with a panicked tone. 

She helped him to stand up. He was incredibly weak so he often lost his balance but Jo didn't let him fall. They reached the car and Joanna drove the quickest she could to the institute. 

"Jo…" , murmured Jonathan. 

"Yes Jonathan…", responded an incredibly anxious Joanna. 

"Promise me…you won't…promise me you won't…cry if I die", said Jonathan. 

"You're not gonna die Jon…no you won't. Do you hear me Jonathan", answered Joanna as her eyes were filled with tears. 

"I told you I didn't wanted to see you cry…"  

*************************************** 

10 minutes later 

Joanna helped Jonathan to enter the institute. Suzan was the first one to see them. 

"OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO JONATHAN?!", shouted Suzan hysterically. 

"No time to explain. Go search Sarah and Nathaniel, hurry", said Joanna with a desperate look. 

Suzan nodded and went to the infirmary. Jonathan again lost his balance but Joanna wasn't quick enough and he fell on his back. The pain that the fall caused him didn't seemed to matter him. He only squeeze his eyes as more pain flew through his body. 

"Jonathan! Are you alright?", asked worriedly Joanna. 

"It burns…inside of me…but at…the same time I feel so cold", murmured Jonathan as he squeezed tighter his eyes in pain. 

Joanna putted her hand on his face. How could he feel so cold when he was so hot she thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted as Elvis and Siegfried entered the room. Siegfried looked at Jonathan with an horrified expression. Elvis looked at them with an interrogative look. 

"Jonathan, what are you doing on the floor?", asked Elvis. 

"It seems obvious…you stupid…I'm dying", murmured Jonathan annoyingly. 

"No! You won't die Jon", exclaimed Joanna as a tear ran down her right cheek. 

Their conversation was interrupted as Sarah and Nathaniel arrived with a stretcher. They brought Jonathan to the infirmary and hoped they could do something to save him. They let Joanna, Elvis, Suzan and Siegfried in the entrance. 

"Jo, tell me what happened! Why was Jonathan so sick", asked Elvis. 

"A Skedar attacked us and injected Jonathan some kind of poison. I…I hope there's a way to save him", responded Joanna with a trembling voice. 

"I think I know what you're talking about! The Skedars possess only one kind of poison. They call if the liquid of the death. Us, maians, have a medication that can cure someone who have a bit of it in his body. If it was injected, I suppose he didn't have a lot of the poison in his body so the medication can work", answered Elvis. 

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! LEAVE THIS PLACE AND GO SEARCH THE MEDICATION ON YOUR PLANET", shouted hysterically Suzan.

"I don't think it can work. The maximum amount of time he can survive is two days. To reach to my planet and return on Earth, it would take me three days", answered Elvis. 

"So…he's gonna die?", asked Joanna as more tears fell down her face.  

Elvis put his two hand on his temple like he was thinking of a way to save him. A few seconds later his eyes grew wide. 

"I GOT IT! I remember that Carrington already ask me in the past to bring him some of this medication to him. I brought it some days later. He only used it one time to cure a dying agent. I don't remember that he used it after. Maybe some of the medication is left somewhere in the institute", suggested Elvis. 

"Do you think that we'll find it before it will be too late", asked Joanna. 

"I know Carrington, he probably hide it in a place we don't even know the existence, he was always scared that some spies find the secret technology we have", answered Suzan. 

"So how are we gonna find it", questioned Joanna. 

"There's only one solution. We must access on Carrington's top secrets information on his computer", said Elvis. 

"But…it's impossible to do so! Jonathan is the only one to know the password and I don't think he'll be able to access it. He's so weak that he cannot walk properly", said Joanna. 

"To save his life, Jonathan will probably tell the password to one of you" said Siegfried. 

Everyone looked at him with a surprised look on their face. No one expected him to say anything. After a few seconds of silence, they heard a loud noise coming from the helipad. Someone had landed. After they heard some sounds that was like some kind of roaring. 

"SHIT! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK", exclaimed Joanna. 

Suzan pressed the alarm and send a message to each agents to be ready to attack. 

"You, the none Mr Blonde. Are you able to use guns", asked Elvis to Siegfried. 

"I've already seen Skedars who used maulers", said Siegfried. 

"You didn't answered my question", said Elvis. 

"…No…not really", answered shamefully Siegfried. 

"I see…listen to me, you'd better hide yourself somewhere on the 2nd floor. But bring Suzan, Sarah, Nathaniel, Jonathan and the other employees on the 2nd floor with you. Ask to the one who has big hair and an accent to take Carrington's computer with him", said Elvis. 

"Fine, I'll go search for them now", replied Siegfried. 

Joanna, Elvis and some other agents went to the firing range to take some powerful weapons. Suzan followed Siegried in the elevator. 

************************************* 

Siegfried and Suzan found Grimshaw in the hacker central. 

"I'll go search for the other employees", said Suzan as she left the hacker central. 

"So you 're the one the maian described me. He told me to tell you to go search for Carrington's computer. After we'll hide in a more secure place. Do you have an idea where is this more secure place", asked Siegfried. 

"The most secure place I know is the place where we enclosed Trent. Damn, we'll have to deal with him", said Grimshaw. 

"I don't know who he is but even if I never used guns, I'll be able to beat him if he's too unsupportable", responded Siegfried. 

"Alright then, go warn the other employees, I'll take care of the computer. Tell everyone we'll go in the 'cell'. I give you the keys. Be careful, the black haired man who had a red suit must not leave this place", said Grimshaw. 

************************************ 

Joanna ran through the Carrington's Institute corridors, with a RCP-120 in hands. She told Foster to go to the 2nd floor, she didn't wanted the defenceless employees to get hurt. At this moment, they were the only one who could help Jonathan. She heard gunshots, she reached for the room where the noise was coming from and she saw Velvet who was shooting a  Skedar with the weapon Foster made to kill them more easily. The weapon hadn't any names yet. Foster thought that it should be called Fosterisagod-150 but everyone disagreed. 

"Sis, are you alright", asked Joanna. 

"Yeah, I think so", answered Velvet. 

"We must reach for the helipad. Almost all the enemies are probably there", said Joanna. 

"There's a lot of them. It's like they are coming from everywhere at the same time. Did you know that some Datadyne guards are here", said Velvet. 

"What!? There are Skedars and Datadyne guards who are attacking us at the same time", exclaimed Joanna. 

"Yeah, we're in big trouble. I don't know how we're going to get out from this mess", worriedly answered Velvet. 

"Without Elvis' guards, it would be almost sure we would be all dead by now, said Joanna. 

"Where is Jonathan ? Maybe that he has a good idea", suggested Velvet. 

"Jonathan won't be of any use for now. I don't have any time to explain right now, we'd better reach for the place where they're coming from", said Joanna with an extremely pale face. 

************************************ 

All the employees from the second floor entered the cell. Carrington had a good idea to make it big because they were at least fifteen. Trent looked at them with a confused look. 

"You'd better get out from this bed, someone needs it more than you", said Nathaniel to Trent. 

"Why should I", asked Trent with a challenging tone. 

"Because if you don't, I'll beat you until all your bones melt into piece", said Siegfried. 

Trent looked at Siegfried like he was his worst nightmare. He thought that he was the Mr Blonde he already met and he didn't forgot how he was almost killed. He quickly got up from the bed and looked at him with a puzzled and scared look at the same time. 

"Anyway, what are YOU doing here, you Skedar freak", asked Trent that found a bit of courage to ask Siegfried this question with the challenging tone he had. 

"First of all, I'm not Mr Blonde and secondly I'm not a Skedar and I hate them in the same way as you", replied Siegfried. 

Nathaniel and Sarah took out Jonathan form the stretcher and put him on the bed. Jonathan had fallen unconscious several minutes ago. 

"I don't know how we're gonna save him, I don't even know what was injected in his body", worriedly asked Sarah to no one in particular. 

"Elvis told us they were a medication for that kind of poison. The problem is that we don't know where Carrington hid it", said Suzan. 

"Wait a minute, we have Jonathan and Carrington's computer. We can ask Jonathan what is the password and we'll be able to use the computer to find the location of the cure", said Siegfried. 

"Yeah! Good idea! I'll try to make Jonathan regain his mind", said Nathaniel. 

He tried to pinch Jonathan's shoulder but it didn't work. 

"Shit, he won't wake up, and we don't have any strong medics who could give him a boost", said Nathaniel. 

"We don't have any choices, we'll  hack Carrington's computer", suggested Nathaniel.    

"You're telling this like it was easy to do. It's impossible to hack Carrington's computer and the password is a new one. Carrington had written on his testament that it was  Datadynesucks but after Jonathan made a new password and he's the only one to know. I tried to find it but it seems that Jonathan written something he's the only one to know about. Cheap shot, he probably written a personal information about him", said Grimshaw. 

"I don't think it can be that difficult, a few years ago, I was the king of hacking. I could hack a lot of thing no one was able to", said Siegfried as he opened Carrington's computer. 

"You little brat! You can't be better than me to hack! I told you the password was impossible to find. And you don't have the right to use anything from the institute! You're not an employee and I hope you'll never be", angrily replied Grimshaw. 

Someone knocked on the door. 

"Hello? Can you open me the door please, it's me, Foster" 

Grimshaw opened him the door. 

"I'm glad you're here Foster. Tell this stupid boy to get out from this computer. He thinks he can hack it! And he's not an employee! What are you waiting for? Do something", said Grimshaw. 

"Is he trying to hack the computer to find a cure to save Jonathan", asked Foster. 

"Apparently yes. I think we should let him try, he's the only one except for Grimshaw that is able to hack a computer properly. He's our only chance to help Jonathan", said Sarah. 

"Alright! If Sarah tells me to let him try, I'll let him try", said Foster. 

"WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU TRAITOR! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT AN ANGRY GRIMSHAW LOOK LIKE!", shouted Grimshaw as he tried to punch Foster. 

Foster quickly avoided the punch and pinched Grimshaw's right shoulder. The hacker cried in pain and fell on the ground, unconscious. 

"Good boy", said Sarah to Foster. 

Foster smiled wildly to Sarah. He always had a small crush on Sarah but it seems that it wasn't reciprocal. 

"Hey Sick freak!", said Nathaniel enthusiastically. 

"My name is Siegfried", he corrected with an annoyed tone. 

"Alright huh…Siegfries or something like that…why didn't your parents called you Bob or something like that, it would be easier to pronounce", answered Nathaniel. 

"What do you want anyway", asked Nathaniel that began to be very annoyed. 

"I think I've got an idea of what Jonathan could have written as a  password", said Nathaniel. 

Nathaniel took the computer and tapped something. A few seconds later, it was written on the computer 'password correct, welcome Jonathan'. Siegfried looked at him in disbelief. 

"How did you know what was the password", he asked to Nathaniel. 

"It was very easy to guess", said Nathaniel. 

"Please Nathaniel, tell us what was the password",  asked Suzan. 

"It is ridiculous but it doesn't surprised me from Jonathan. It was IluvJo", said Nathaniel. 

************************************ 

Joanna and Velvet arrived to the helipad but didn't showed themselves. Elvis joined them a few seconds later. 

"What are you doing? You're not attacking", asked Elvis with a farsight in hands. 

"Maybe that it's a bit too risky to attack all alone like this", said Velvet. 

"I'll take a look through my farsight",  said Elvis. 

He looked in his gun. 

"There're only a few Skedars but there's a lot of Datadyne's guards. Strange…there's no elite guards, there's only some of the dumb one and a few of Cassandra's bodyguards. It's seems that they're protecting something, or someone", said Elvis. 

"So what can we do", asked Joanna. 

"I'll began to shoot at them through the wall. Some of them will probably came to check who did this and you'll just have to shoot at them. Here, take those shields, it's safer like this", said Elvis as he gave to Joanna and Velvet two shields. 

His plan worked like he expected it to do. A lot of the dumb guards were killed easily by Joanna and Velvet. Cassandra's bodyguards began to panic and one of them entered the Skedar ship. Then a few of Cassandra's bodyguards quickly approached the door that lead to the place where Velvet, Elvis and Joanna were hidden. 

"Prepare yourself, some of the women are approaching", murmured Elvis as he tried to shoot to one of them. 

"Yay, we'll have some challenge to make a change", said Velvet. 

They entered the room but didn't noticed the presence of our heroes. They all stared at the pile of dead corpse beside the door. 

"Oh my god! That's horrible", one of them exclaimed. 

Joanna and Velvet killed the half of them with a few bullets. The survivors finally took out their shotguns and tried to shot at them but they weren't quick enough, Joanna already killed them as her sister was reloading her gun. 

"Damn, that's too easy", said Joanna with an annoyed tone. 

"A woman got out form the ship. She seems to be their leader", said Elvis. 

"I hope it's not the one I'm thinking of", said Velvet. 

Some of Elvis' guard joined them. They were ten. 

"The only attackers who are alive in the institute are in the place you're spying", said one of the Maian. 

"Good. Now you're enough to kill the people who are at the helipad. We can all kill them easily", said Elvis as he took out a callisto. 

They all reloaded their guns if need to be and they reached for the helipad. Everyone were running and shooting to their enemies at the same time. Joanna looked at the leader who was near the Skedar ship. Anger flew through her veins as she recognized Samantha. 

**************************************** 

Siegfried was searching in the 'maian technology' folder to find the cure Elvis was talking about. He clicked on the 'maian medicine' icon. A text appeared on the screen of the computer. Nathaniel, Sarah, Suzan and Foster came near the computer to read it.  

The maian medicine is miraculous. Unfortunately, we only have one cure available. It is a liquid that can cure every powerful poison we have on Earth. It can also cure someone who had the liquid of the death (a very powerful Skedar poison) flowing through his veins. It had been hidden in  a secret place in the institute to avoid to be stolen by an enemy. If an emergency happen and someone needs it, please read the next sentences who are revealing its location. 

A lot of the reader gasped in surprise and happiness and continued to read carefully. 

**You must go to the secret passage that is on the 2nd floor. This secret passage is often used to train the recruits. In this passage, there's another secret passage that no one know about its existence. To find it, you just have to enter the secret passageway ,shout 'Datadyne sucks' and a part of the wall will open and lead you to the miraculous cure.**

Everyone had finished their reading. They all stared at each other. Now that they knew how to save Jonathan, they weren't sure what they were going to do next. 

"We must wait for the attackers to leave the institute. We don't have any choice", said Sarah. 

"Anyway Elvis told us that Jonathan will be able to survive two days. In a few hours, it's almost sure they won't be any enemies alive left in there", said Suzan.  

"I think you'd better read the rest of the text", said Siegfried. 

They all looked at him worriedly. They read the last part of the text. 

**Unfortunately, this product has 2 secondary effects. The first one is that the person who use this cure will forget a part of his life. More you take a lot of this cure, more you forget a big part of your life. We also noticed that the only human who used this cure became depressive. Anti-depressant are recommended to prevent the second effect. **

**************************************** 

Joanna looked at the woman who almost killed her a day before. She never hated so much someone before. Even Cassandra was better than her. Joanna had only one desire at this moment. She just wished she could kill her…yes…kill her. Joanna approached the Skedar ship…she approached her worst enemy. 

"Hi young lady, how are you going? I hope you're feeling well enough to die", said Samantha with a smirk. 

"You bitch…you're gonna die", murmured menacingly Joanna. 

"Wait a minute! You can't call me like this ! If I'm a bitch…this mean your lover is a son of a bitch", answered Samantha with a grin. 

They stared at each other. Nor Joanna neither Samantha dared to move. Joanna reloaded her RCP-120. She was looking forward to caught her enemy off guard and kill her. Joanna heard a noise behind her. One of the last Skedar alive was running through her direction…to attack her. Joanna suddenly disappeared. The Skedar stopped his run and looked everywhere around it to find Joanna. She reappeared behind it, and instantly killed it. She reloaded her gun again and pointed it on Samantha. Samantha expected this move from Joanna and shot first. Jo quickly threw herself on the ground to avoid the bullet from Samantha's magnum. Joanna tried to shoot at Samantha as she was lying on the floor but the bullets were stopped by Samantha shield. The older woman was angry to be caught off guard like this. She took out an N-bomb and threw it to Joanna. The perimeter from the explosion was too big, Joanna couldn't avoid it. She tried to not breath but after a few seconds she needed air. Joanna was unfortunate and cough. The toxic fumes from the N-bomb reached for her lungs and she coughed even more. After the fumes vanished Samantha approached Joanna and kicked her a few times in the ribs. Joanna couldn't breath and Samantha's kicks were very painful. Samantha tried to shoot at Joanna but her shield saved her. 

"You poor little girl…prepare to die…", murmured Samantha 

Joanna tried to hold her RCP-120 to try to shoot at Samantha again but she was too weak to be able to. She gasped for air. Samantha smirked, Joanna was powerful but so stupid…she never used all her strength properly. The older woman pointed her magnum on Joanna. 

"Good bye darling", said Samantha. 

Then Joanna heard a farsight shot and a cry of pain. She looked at Samantha, she had been shot in the arm by Elvis. The Skedar ship made a loud noise and the doors opened. Before Joanna had the chance to finish Samantha off, she threw herself in the ship and left the Carrington Institute. Joanna looked at Samantha leave. She sighed. 

"Damn…I'm so stupid! How could I fail!? Am I not supposed to be Perfect Dark!?", exclaimed Joanna. 

"Don't blame yourself Jo. Samantha is completely crazy but very clever. You cannot let your anger control you when you face her. Next time you see her, remember that", replied Elvis. 

"Yeah, you're probably right. And Jonathan wasn't wrong either when he told me that I'm always running and shooting everywhere without any strategy", responded Joanna. 

"We'd better check on him now, he's probably even weaker. We must find the location of the medication the quickest we can", said Elvis. 

Joanna gasped in surprise. She had totally forgotten about Jonathan. She ran to the cell. 

"JOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAANAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WAIT FOR US", exclaimed Velvet. 

****************************************** 

Joanna knocked on the cell door. 

"Who's there", Foster asked as he reloaded his gun. 

"It's me, Joanna. The attackers are gone now. You can open the door without any dangers", said Joanna 

Foster opened the door and Joanna entered the cell. 

"Where's Jonathan", asked impatiently Joanna. 

"On the bed, but he's unconscious right now", answered Sarah. 

Joanna approached the bed where Jonathan was lying. He was very pale…almost like he was dead. 

"Hey Jo! You know what? We've find a way to save Jon!", exclaimed Nathaniel happily. 

"You're sure!? Is that really true", asked Joanna. 

Everyone looked at Joanna strangely.  

"Yeah…the medic has some little secondary effects but he'll be alright", said Nathaniel who tried to change the subject. 

"What kind of secondary effect", questioned Joanna worriedly. 

"…Since when are you soooooo caring about Jon",  asked Nathaniel who began to suspect something. 

"Huh…what…what are you talking about? Anyway, that's not of your business", responded Joanna who blushed slightly.

"Stop your childish comment Nathaniel and help me to bring Jonathan to the infirmary. We'll wake him up and inform him of the secondary effects. Meanwhile, someone is better go search for the cure", said Sarah 

Joanna thanked Sarah silently but it didn't stopped everyone to look at her in a displeasing way. 

"I'll go search the cure. Joanna would you like to come with me", asked Suzan. 

"Of course, I'll go with you", answered Joanna. 

**************************************** 

"I already told you! That's not of your business and it never will be", exclaimed Joanna. 

"Ow come on! You cannot care that much about Jonathan if you don't love him! Do you love him Joanna? If you tell me, I'll promise I won't tell anyone", begged Suzan. 

"The last person I will trust to keep a secret is you, Suzan", replied Joanna. 

"Please! I beg you!", said Suzan. 

"Where's the cure anyway", asked Joanna as they entered the secret passage. 

"Don't try to change the subject", responded Suzan. 

"I will only tell you if you tell me what are the secondary effects", answered Joanna. 

"But I can't tell you! Sarah make me promise I won't talk about it to you", said Suzan. 

"Alright then. We'll forgot about this subject and you'll tell me how we can find the cure", said Joanna. 

"Okay…DATADYNE SUCKS!",  shouted Suzan. 

A part of the wall opened and showed a dark corridor. They entered the second secret passage. They quickly reach to the end of the corridor. They opened the door at the end of the corridor. They entered the small room. On a table, there was two shots filled with a blue liquid. They took them and quickly left the secret passage.  

************************************ 

Suzan and Joanna entered the infirmary. Nathaniel greeted them and gave the medication to Sarah. He looked at Joanna with a grin and suggested to Suzan to leave the infirmary. 

"Come on Suzan, we'll let Jo and Jon alone for now", said Nathaniel as he left the infirmary with her. 

Sarah lead Joanna to the chamber where Jonathan was. She opened the door to Joanna. 

"I'll let Jonathan tell you what are the secondary effects. Now I'll let you some privacy, you probably want some", said Sarah with a slight smile. 

She left the chamber and closed the door behind Joanna. She sat at a chair beside Jonathan's bed. She looked at him. His eyes were closed and he was as pale as Joanna remembered he was.

"Jonathan, can you hear me", murmured Joanna. 

"…Huh…yeah I hear you. Sorry, I'm very tired", answered Jonathan as he opened his eyes. 

"You seem less in pain than the last time I saw you" said Joanna with a sad smile. 

"I don't have any energy left to shout and cry in pain anymore", replied Jonathan with a pitiful look on his face.

"You're really that weak Jonathan", worriedly questioned Joanna. 

"Nope just kidding! They gave me so much morphine that I can't feel pain anymore", responded Jonathan with a grin. 

"You would not be able to speak as clearly as you're doing right now", said Joanna. 

"Yeah you're right…I tried to do some kind of joke again but this time it didn't work as I see", answered Jonathan. 

"There's no time for jokes Jonathan, you could die soon if you don't take any medics", said worriedly Joanna. 

"Don't worry with this Jo. I'll take a cure just after we'll finish our conversation.", reassured Jonathan. 

"Why didn't they gave it to you before our conversation", asked Joanna. 

"Because after it will be completely impossible to do so" murmured Jonathan. 

"Why Jonathan?! Tell me why it will be impossible! No one wanted to tell me. What will happen that will be so dramatic", questioned Joanna that wasn't sure if she really wanted to hear the answer. 

"The secondary effects are the only reason", answered Jonathan. 

"WHAT ARE THOSE FUCKING SECONDARY EFFECTS JONATHAN! I'M TIRED THAT EVERYONE HIDES ME THE TRUTH LIKE I WAS A CHILD THAT WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH ABOUT DEATH", shouted furiously Joanna. 

"Sorry…I didn't wanted you to be mad…", shyly answered Jonathan. 

"I'm sorry Jon. I don't know why I shouted like this…forgive me", murmured Joanna. 

"It's alright. If I was you I would probably react in the same way you did. I'll tell you now. The secondary effects are not that dramatic. One of them is that I'll have to take anti-depressant after I took the cure", said Jonathan. 

"The main reason why everyone hid me the truth is not this one Jonathan. The real reason is more serious", replied Joanna who began to be incredibly worried. 

"The other reason is …a kind of…amnesia", answered Jonathan. 

"What kind of amnesia? What do you mean?", questioned Joanna. 

"The last agent who used the medic forgot the past two years of his life…Carrington wrote that the amount of your life that you forgot is proportional to the quantity of cure you take. This agent needed a greater quantity of the cure than me but I will at least forget one year of my life you know", said Jonathan. 

"You hide me this! But it's not that serious Jon!", replied Joanna who was a bit reassured 

"You didn't understood anything…aren't you", asked desperately Jonathan. 

"What…What do you mean", questioned worriedly Joanna. 

"If I forget one year of my life…I will completely forget who you are Joanna…"responded Jonathan. 

"But…you…but you'll remember…Jon tell me you'll be able to remember after a period of time", asked Joanna. 

"Yeah…I can remember but that's not sure I'll be able to. I have a special request to ask you Jo…promise me you'll do everything to make me remember…I don't know how…show me objects that mean something important to me…I allow you to do anything you want to make me remember…", said Jonathan. 

"Okay…I'll do this for you…for us…", replied sadly Joanna. 

"I love you Joanna…remember that….", murmured Jonathan. 

"I love you too Jon…and I promise that I'll make you remember", responded Joanna as she felt her eyes fill themselves of tears. 

Joanna approached Jonathan and kissed him deeply on the lips. After she quickly stood up and opened the door. 

"It's okay Sarah…you can come in and gave Jonathan the cure…", said Joanna. 

"Okay…I'm coming" replied Sarah. 

"Jo…", murmured Jonathan. 

"Yes", responded Joanna. 

"Stay with me…until I fell unconscious", asked Jonathan shyly. 

"Fine", answered Joanna. 

She again sat next to him. Jonathan used his thumb to brush away her tears. He smiled at her. 

"Don't worry darling…everything will be fine…"murmured Jonathan. 

Sarah entered the room and seemed a little bit shy to disturb Jo and Jon. 

"Elvis told me only one shot will be enough to save you", said Suzan. 

"Good…I'll remember more", said Jonathan. 

"Are you ready", asked Suzan as she put some alcohol on Jonathan left arm. 

"Yeah…I am", answered Jonathan as he took Joanna's hand with his free arm. 

"Okay…here it goes", replied Sarah as she injected the blue substance to Jonathan. 

Jonathan smiled slightly to Joanna as he let himself fell unconscious. Joanna couldn't hold her pain anymore and burst into tears. 

"Come on Joanna…I'm sure that you can make him remember…you're perfect dark after all. You never failed any mission you have done before…you won't fail this one", reassured Sarah. 

"Thank you Sarah", murmured Joanna. 

*********************************** 

Joanna's apartment 9 pm 

Joanna was looking at the wall of her apartment…worrying about Jonathan… Velvet looked at her with a desperate look on her face. She was glad she didn't have to live such things. She tried everything to make Joanna feel better but nothing worked. It was Nathaniel's turn to try something. 

"Hey Jo…you know if Jonathan never remember what he forgot…you can always regain him by seduction", said Nathaniel. 

"What the fuck are you talking about", asked Joanna that was a bit annoyed by Nathaniel suggestion. 

"You just have to wear a cleavage and very tight leather clothes…I don't know any men who can resist this", replied Nathaniel with a smirk. 

"Yeah! Good idea! And don't forget the whip!", exclaimed Velvet. 

Joanna smiled at them. They were right. She could not give up hope right now…If Jonathan forgot about what happened between them and is not able to remember…she was sure she could be able to make him fell in love with her again…She wasn't called perfect dark just because she had the highest ranking after all… 

End of Chapter 10 

Aw…I hated so much to write the end of this chapter. I don't like to write sad things…Anyway, be happy! This chapter was enormous!  _What happened to the elite guards from Datadyne? Why Trent is not pursued by the president? Will Jonathan really forget everything about Joanna? Who are the true friends and the true enemies? _ Be ready everyone! Next chapter will be full of answers! 

Peachrocks: As you can see, I will talk about the Trent thing next chapter but I won't put details, I just want this mystery to be solved… Thanks for your support! It makes me happy to see that there's some people who're reading this story. 

Spider-bear: Mwuahahahahahha! I didn't make the freaky copying people die! I'm so cruel…Thank you for your review! Like I've said to Peachrocks, I'm happy to see that someone is reading this.  

A chapter of 5500 words like this deserve some reviews…please :) 


	11. New allies and new enemies

Disclaimer : I don't own anything except for the original 

Chapter 11: New allies and new enemies 

Herbert looked at a picture of him with Samantha. He loved her so much…how could she not feel the same way? Since the time he worked at Datadyne corp, he always hated her sister: Cassandra. He always thought that she was crazy…but she was his only chance to see Samantha again. He wanted to hear her say that she never loved him or he'll never be able to help the Carrington's Institute. It seems that someone heard his prayers because someone knocked on the door. He opened it. Samantha was in front of her, with an angelic smile. 

"Hello…Herbert", she said. 

"What do you want", Herbert abruptly asked. 

"I'm sorry honey. I know I probably hurt you by leaving like this…we need to talk…", answered Samantha. 

"I'm not sure it would be a good idea if I do so", replied Herbert. 

"Come on Herby, what those stupid employees from the Carrington Institute did for you? They didn't gave you anything…why do you want to give them all your knowledge", questioned Samantha 

"You make them live like they were orphans. A week ago, I didn't knew that I had two sons. You tried to hide me the truth and…I will never forgive you such things", replied Herbert angrily. 

"You already told me a few years ago that you wished to don't have any children. I didn't wanted you to be sad and to ruin your life because of them…", responded Samantha. 

"You don't understand anything! These two boys aren't toys that we can throw in the garbage if they annoy us! They're humans!", exclaimed furiously Herbert. 

"Don't be so mad at me Herbert. I give them to a kind lady who took care of them very well. They weren't sad…they were with a lovely mother. There's something you don't know about children. Their real parents aren't the one who made them. Their real parents are the one who take care of them…Even if you give the two boys everything they want; they'll never see you as their father. If you want to take care of children, you must do another family", answered Samantha 

"Don't say things like that. You're too old to be pregnant and you know it", replied Herbert. 

"I thought that maybe…maybe we could adopt an orphan", answered Samantha with a small smile. She was sure her plan was going to work. 

*************************************** 

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT! YOU CANNOT HAVE DONE SUCH THINGS!", shouted Joanna in fury. 

"I'm sorry…I-I completely forgot he wasn't an employee", shyly answered Nathaniel. 

"I don't care if he's an employee or not! I'm sure Siegfried won't cause us any troubles even if he's not an employee! But we're talking about Trent Easton! One of our worst enemy know the password to access the top secret folder!" replied Joanna. 

"Calm down sis. We just have to ask Grimshaw to make a new password…it can't be that difficult", said Velvet who tried desperately to defend her boyfriend. 

"Do you really think we can trust Grimshaw?! I'm sure that if he know the password he'll read everything that is on Carrington's computer", angrily responded Joanna. 

"We just have to wait for Jonathan to wake up. We'll explain him the situation and he'll do a new password.", answered Velvet 

 "That's the only option we have…I will keep the computer until he wakes up…"answered Joanna who calm down a bit. 

"Hi Joanna", said Foster who pass in front of Joanna's office with Trent Easton. 

"Hi…wait a minute…What is he doing here!?", asked Joanna. 

"Calm down Jo, Trent needed to go to the bathroom. I have a gun with me. If he try to escape, I shoot him…okay", reassured Foster. 

Joanna sighed. Since Carrington was gone, a lot of weird things happened in his institute. Joanna was disturbed from her thoughts by Sarah who entered her office. 

"Miss Dark, he's awake", said Sarah. 

"He's awake already? Alright, I'm coming", said Joanna with a suddenly more nervous tone. 

Joanna nervously followed Sarah. They entered the infirmary. The door of Jonathan's room was closed. Sarah knocked to the door. 

"Jonathan? Can I come in", asked Sarah. 

"Of course you can!", exclaimed Jonathan. 

They opened the door. Jonathan wasn't in his bed anymore. It seems that he was preparing himself to leave the infirmary. 

"Someone wants to see you", said Sarah with her trademark slight smile.  

"Hi Jonathan. Do you…do you remember me", asked Joanna even if she knew the answer. 

"Yeah! Of course I remember you. You're Joanna Dark", replied Jonathan. 

"That's wonderful! You truly remember me Jon", questioned Joanna with a big smile. 

"Yeah…but why are you calling me Jon? We're not friends", responded Jonathan. 

"What!? What are you talking about? Of course we're friends and I thought that we were more than that!", exclaimed Joanna. 

"I don't know how I could appreciate your presence. You're this annoying little girl who cannot handle a single joke, that is shooting everywhere in her mission, that I suspect that she slept with Carrington to have the A+ + ranking and that forced me to go in that stupid maian ship! Do you know that I thrown up three days in a row after this ride?", replied Jonathan. 

Then Joanna understood. He didn't forget one year of his life. He only forgot a few months. His last souvenir of Joanna was when they went to the Area 51 to rescue Elvis. Forgetting everything about me would have been less displeasing, Joanna thought to herself. 

"Why do you want to see me anyway", asked Jonathan. 

"You…you…no, forget that. I'm leaving", answered Joanna with a disappointed tone. 

"Hey agent Dark, why are you so disappointed? Sarah told me I forgot a part of my life. What did I forgot that can make you so sad", curiously asked Jonathan 

"Ask someone else…I don't have the strength to tell you", responded Joanna 

"Hey! Do you really think I'll let you leave like this? Tell me", replied Jonathan. 

"…You forgot the part when you fell in love with me", answered Joanna with a depressed tone. 

"Fell in love with you!? HAHAHAHA! YOU MUST BE KIDDING! THAT'S TOO FUNNY!", exclaimed Jonathan. 

Joanna slapped him in the face and left the infirmary almost in a run…to hide the tears that fell down her eyes. Sarah shot a glare to Jonathan. 

"What? Did I do something I wasn't supposed to?", asked innocently Jonathan. 

***************************************** 

"Are you sure this is going to work? I mean…we're not exactly loved from the Carrington Institute…especially me", asked the young woman. 

"Don't worry Heleny, they'll neva refuse any help from anyone…they truly need it", answered the man. 

"Okay…we'll try but I'm not sure Jonathan forgave me yet…", responded Heleny. 

"What's the problem with this? He's not the boss…", replied the elite guard. 

"I've heard from Cassandra De Bitch that their boss died recently. What if he was the boss?", asked worriedly Heleny. 

"Ya'r worryin for nothing, m'dear. I'm sure he's not the boss. They probably took someone that was older. Wanna bet?" asked the man. 

"I'm not sure I should", answered Heleny. 

"Alright, it means yes. I'm feelin cheep today, I bet 20 bucks that the boss is someone that we never heard 'bout", replied the elite guard. 

"Okay, for 20 dollars I follow you, Dave", responded Heleny. 

"Oops! Look what time's it! We'd better lead for this institute now…did you make sign everyone…", asked Dave. 

"Yeah…everyone signed yesterday", answered Heleny. 

"Alright, here' w go", replied Dave. 

************************************* 

"No you must be kidding! Carrington's really dead and I've became the boss of the Carrington Institute", exclaimed Jonathan who's almost doing a heart attack. 

"No, I'm not…you'd better change the password from Carrington…because of my big mouth…everyone know about it…even Trent Easton. After you'd better take a look to the top secret files…you probably forgot what they were talking about", instructed Nathaniel. 

"Alright…I'll go take a look on this…Do you have an idea where's the computer…I saw that it wasn't in 'my' office.", asked Jon. 

"Joanna thought that she was the most qualified to protect the computer. It's probably in her office", answered Nathaniel. 

Jonathan snorted. He didn't wanted to see her right now. She was annoying with that supposed affair between them. Jonathan was almost sure she didn't lied. She seemed too hurt when he laughs out loud. Nathaniel looked at him suspiciously. 

"You had an argument when you see each other…am I wrong", asked Nathaniel. 

"Nope, she thought that I would be happy to learn that I've become looser enough to love her", replied Jonathan. 

"You know, the things you forgot make you change a lot…You weren't annoying Joanna anymore with your trademark jokes and you forced yourself to not put your 'comfortable clothes' in front of her…She seemed depressed when I saw her a few minutes ago...Please try to understand her pain…she's sad because…". 

"Alright alright…I'll tell her I'm sorry for my 'bad' behavior. You're happy now…stupid brother", replied Jonathan. 

"Of course I am! Now go see her and remember the things you're supposed to know about her", responded happily Nathaniel. 

"You mean the ten things I need to know about her", asked Jonathan. 

"What!? What are you talking about", questioned Nathaniel. 

"Duh…I don't have any idea", responded Jonathan. 

"Stop saying things who don't mean anything and go see her", replied Nathaniel. 

Jonathan snorted another time and entered the elevator. He hated to ask for forgiveness…his man pride was too big for that. He got out from the elevator and approached Joanna's office. The door was opened so he coughed to warn Joanna that he was there. 

"What do you want…Mr Jonathan", arrogantly asked Joanna. 

"How did you knew that it was me?", questioned Jonathan. 

"The computer is on the couch. Take it and leave…I'm too busy to be disturbed by someone like **_you_**", answered abruptly Joanna as she tapped on her computer. 

"Why…why don't you look at me", asked Jonathan. 

"I'm not sure it would be a good idea. Looking at you remembered me the one you were before and it hurts me to think about this", replied coldly Joanna. 

"Alright…here it goes. I apologize for what I've said about…(he looked at his watch)…an hour and half ago. I don't know what I forgot but it seems to be very important to you…", said Jonathan as he was looking on the floor.

"I'm sure someone like Velvet and Nathaniel forced you to say such things…you're not really sorry about this…you're just proud of what you've said", retorted Joanna. 

"Damn Jo, if I was proud, I wouldn't make an effort to apologize! Don't you see that I'm making an effort to make you feel better", exclaimed Jonathan. 

"Is that the truth…now one paid you to say such things, aren't you", asked Joanna. 

"No…no one paid me. Nathaniel told me that you were sad because of me. I felt kinda…guilty and I though that I've made a mistake. I didn't wanted to truly hurt you", answered Jonathan. 

She stopped taping at her computer and she looked at him…like she was searching for some sign that would betray that he was telling the truth. Her eyes were red, like she was crying a few minutes ago. Jonathan noticed this and had even more remorse. She got up from her chair and gave him a hug. 

"Thank you so much, Jonathan. Maybe that you didn't became that bad after all", said Joanna. 

"Don't tell me you cried because of me", answered Jonathan. 

"A lot of terrible things are happening to me since a few months. I became tired to always hold my emotion in front of everyone…", responded Joanna. 

"Sorry to break your wonderful embrace but two people wish to see Jonathan", said Suzan with a big grin. 

"Okay…I'll go see who they are. Do I know them", asked Jonathan. 

"You'll probably remember who is the bitch", commented Suzan with a disgusted tone. 

"Alright, I'm going to take a look", said Jonathan as he leaves Joanna's office and completely forgot to bring his computer with him. 

"You'd better come Joanna", suggested Suzan. 

"Why should I", asked Joanna. 

"You have some 'territory' to claim as yours", answered Suzan.

Joanna and Suzan followed Jonathan and entered the elevator. They arrived on the first floor. Two people were waiting for them in the entrance. The first one was a man. He had very short chestnut brown hair and had a tanned skin. The second one was a woman. She had long and curly red hair, wore a very provocative cleavage and had piercing green eyes. Jonathan instantly recognized the woman. She smirked at him. 

"What do you want…Heleny", asked coldly Jonathan. 

"I'm not here to see you, big boy. We want to see your boss…where he or she is it", replied Heleny with the same smirk. 

"Unfortunately for you, 'big girl', Mr Carrington is dead and I replaced him as the leader of the institute", abruptly responded Jonathan. 

"Aha! I told you Dave that he was going to be the boss. Don't forget to give me my 20 dollars", happily said Heleny. 

"Shut up Heleny. Fogive her for her bad behavior, ya probably remember how she is. I'm Dave Fisher. I was from the elite guards from Datadyne and Heleny is the only bodyguard who refused to see Cassandra back. We came to help ya. Cassandra isn't our boss anymore. We escaped from her tyrannical way to boss things and left Datadyne. A lot of people also left Datadyne corp. They didn't came today but they all signed their name on the list Heleny has in her hands", said Dave with a bit of hope in his voice. 

"Do you have a proof we can trust you", asked curiously Jonathan. 

"We don't have any real proof but you can hack Datadyne special folder. You'll see that our names aren't on her employee list anymore. She put next to our names 'betrayer' in red.", answered Heleny. 

"I see", responded Jonathan who wasn't convinced at all. 

"Please trust us Jonathan. I know I've made terrible mistakes in the past and I'm terribly sorry. I now see who Cassandra De Vries really is and I will never want to help her anymore. We don't have anything now. By leaving Datadyne, we lost our job and our apartment that they give to us when we became employees. You can help us and we can help you. You probably already know that without any help, you'll be very easily annihilated by the Skedars. I'm sure some of the information we know about Datadyne can help you. And we didn't bring any dumb guards. Almost all of the people who made revolt with Dave are form the elite.", said Heleny who had a pleading look. 

"Are you sure your men are that qualified", asked Jonathan. 

"Okay, there's a few standard guards but almost all of our friends are from the elite. We are almost all very qualified. Ya probably already know that Heleny is an excellent spy. Almost as good as ya it seems", responded Dave. 

"Alright, let me think about it…that's true that more allies we have, better our chance of survival are", said Jonathan to himself. 

"We have a small request to ask ya, Mr nice man", asked Dave. 

"What do you want", questioned Jon. 

"We heard that ya kept Trent Easton as an hostage. The only reason we leave Datadyne corp. was because we wanna stay loyal to Mr Easton. He's the best boss we eva had ya know", said Dave shyly. 

"You're asking us a lot of things", commented Jonathan. 

Dave sat on his knees and looked at Jonathan with a pleading look. 

"Please…we beg you for mercy", asked Dave. 

"Pathetic", Heleny murmured. 

Jonathan sighed. Everything that was happening today was very weird to his eyes. He woke up and apparently forgot the events of the few last months, Joanna Dark tell him they were supposed to be lovers, his brother told him Carrington is dead, the Skedars want every human alive to be exterminated, he and his brother supposedly met their parents (his mother tried to kill Joanna and the father until right now wasn't very useful at all) and he lost two of his toes! And now, an ex member of Datadyne and his…well Heleny ask him help?! What was he supposed to answer? How can he know if they weren't in mission to spy them again!? He looked at Heleny. No…he thought to himself. This was impossible she would come another time to spy the Carrington Institute. Cassandra would have assign someone else…that would be real suicide to take her again to do the same job she already do… 

"Let…let me time to think about it…I'm very tired and I'm not sure I could take a clever decision right now", desperately answered Jonathan. 

"Okay! We'll come back tomorrow! But we only have one problem left", replied Dave. 

"What's the matter", asked Jonathan with an annoyed tone. 

"Well err…we, Heleny and I were the only one to came…it's because the other employees find friends and member of family who accepted to host them", shyly responded Dave. 

"Yeah, and what's the problem with this", questioned Jonathan who was even more annoyed. 

"We don't have any home to go to", answered courageously Heleny. 

"Oh damn…you want some of us to bring you to our home", asked desperately Jonathan. 

"Wait! I have an idea Jonathan! And I'm sure you'll agree with me… I think I've found the perfect place to make them sleep", happily said Suzan. 

"Alright…I trust you Suzan…if this place is secure you can show them where it is. I think I'll go take some aspirins…I have a terrible headache", answered Jonathan. 

*************************************** 

"WHAT!!!! IT'S NOT A SECURE PLACE!! IT'S A PRISON!", exclaimed Heleny. 

"Well, you wanted a place to sleep…it's the most secure place for you…and us", happily answered Suzan. 

"Wait a minute Suzan, what if they talk about suspicious things with Trent Easton", asked Joanna. 

"Damn…I didn't thought about this…", murmured Suzan. 

"Mr Easton! It's you! Are you alright", asked Heleny. 

"Since when are we alright in that kind of prison", arrogantly answered Trent. 

"At least you're alive…", replied Heleny. 

"This situation won't stay like this for long…I'm sure someday someone very powerful will remember me…", murmured Trent. 

"No one really want to kill you Mr Easton…why would it change now", asked Dave. 

"Maybe that he is talking about the president…After Trent tried to kill him…the president probably didn't forgot him so easily", suggested Joanna with a smile. 

"Don't smile so easily, Miss Dark. If the president remember me and find where I'm located…you'll probably be in big trouble", replied Trent. 

"Why would the president not remember you", questioned curiously Joanna. 

"This wonderful substance you gave to your friend to make him survive…Carrington wasn't the only one to possess it", responded Trent. 

"What's the point with the president and you…don't tell me you…" 

"Of course Miss Dark…I knew this substance had medical virtue but I also knew what were the secondary effects. The difference is that I didn't inject the substance… I make him drank it. You friend probably fell unconscious very quickly because it was directly brought to the veins but for the president, maybe that he stayed a few hours with it in his body without any secondary effects…After you rescued him, he probably remembered everything, but after a few hours…he completely forgot", answered Easton. 

"You mean that you make him drink this substance only to make him forget everything what you've done to him…but…weren't you supposed to kill the president and replace him with the clone. It would have been completely useless if you're plan would have worked correctly", asked Joanna with a very surprised tone. 

"I know I know… but I suspected that a spy or someone like you would come just to try to make my plan fail. I knew that if this mission was a failure, I was going to die so I took some precautions to be safe. As I see I've took a very, VERY good decision by doing so…", answered the prisoner. 

"So now you fear that someday he could remember something", asked Joanna. 

"Yes but I'm not sure it'll happen. No one could to show him clues that will make him remember except for me. Mr Blonde…well…the Skedar one told me that without any stimulus it's almost impossible for the person to remind his forgotten memories", replied Trent proudly. 

"This story was very interesting but now something else matter. I want to know where we could go if this place is already taken! Anyway I don't want to sleep in a cell! I'm claustrophobic", exclaimed Dave. 

"You little cry baby, be happy we're trying to help you! And this place cannot scare any claustrophobics; it's far too big. We could let you sleep on the road outside during this winter without any remorse so you'd better shut up", retorted Joanna. 

"Okay…but please! I can understand you let Trent here…but us…we didn't do anything to you! We just want to collaborate with you guys", answered Dave. 

"It's not in asking us thousands of requests that you'll help us", replied Joanna.   

"Calm yourself Miss Dark. They can sleep in the infirmary in locked chamber. The only way to get out of these chambers is to broke the window and I don't think they'll want to do so", answered Sarah as she joined them. 

"Ya must be kding! It's so unpleasant to sleep in hospital bed!", exclaimed Dave. 

"Shut the hell up Dave! Thanks for your understanding. We would be very pleased by generosity like this. Any places you can give us…except for a cell…would be enough comfortable for us", calmly responded Heleny. 

"So this problem is solved. Now I must go see Jonathan…he forgot something in the infirmary", answered Sarah. 

***************************************  

Jonathan was sitting on the couch of the firing range. For a reason he didn't know, he felt extremely exhausted and unhappy. Then Sarah entered the firing range and approached Jonathan. 

"Come with me Jonathan…I need to tell you something in a more private place", asked Sarah with a worried look. 

"Okay…", Jonathan simply answered. 

She brought him in a more private place and gave him a bottle of pills. Jonathan looked at her with a confused look on his face. 

"What is that for", he questioned. 

"It's to prevent you to get too depressive. It was one of the secondary effects of the cure we used to save you. You need to take one in the morning and the other in the evening. Take care Jonathan", answered Sarah. 

Jonathan didn't responded as he looked at her return to the infirmary. So this is why he felt to exhausted and tired since this morning.  

"HHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY JON! ARE YOU LISTENING AT ME", shouted Nathaniel as he saw that Jonathan wasn't listening him. 

"Huh…wha?! Since when are you in front of me", asked Jonathan with a very puzzled tone. 

"You're very vegetative since this morning Jon, I hope you'll be fine", answered Nathaniel with a mischievous smile. 

"Why should I", questioned Jonathan. 

"You stupid dumbass! Don't you remember!? February 28?…Doesn't this date remember you something", asked Nathaniel. 

"Yeah I remember now…it's your birthday isn't it", replied Jonathan. 

"Yes! Today at 7:39pm, I'll be 22 years old! As I see you completely forgot…but I can't accuse you because that you forgot a lot of things since this morning", happily replied Nathaniel. 

"Yeah and why would you be that happy because of your birthday…it's not like you were 21", lazily answered Jon. 

"Velvet organized a party in the institute! What a good occasion to get drunk", exclaimed Nathaniel. 

Jonathan smiled at the idea. Yeah…maybe that some good beers could cheer him up after all.  

***********************************

7pm, in the Carrington Institute. 

Joanna looked at her image in the mirror of the women's bathroom. She wasn't sure Velvet and Nathaniel's idea was that good after all.  

"Hey Joanna. It's been a while you in there, are you trying to hide yourself until the party ends or what", asked Velvet as she entered the bathroom. 

"I…I think those clothes are maybe too…provocative.", answered Joanna. 

"Come on Jo! Did you see that red haired girl that came this morning? Jonathan already met her in the past and I prefer to not think what kind of relation they had! And she and the boy who's following her like a lost puppy were invited by Nathaniel. They are here tonight and I won't be surprised if she tries to approach **_your_** Jonathan. You must be as provocative as her if you want to keep your place by his side", replied Velvet. 

"They didn't seem to like each other this morning. You see how he looked at her…Jon didn't seem to appreciate her presence at all", responded Joanna. 

"I agree with you that he disliked her but did you see what kind of look she gave to him?! She's the type of girl that will do anything to have what she wants so you'd better defend what belongs to you", answered Velvet. 

"You're talking of Jon like he was an object and I must warn you he doesn't belong to me", commented Joanna. 

"But you told me that he asked you to try to make him remember! Are you trying to tell me you never really loved him? Because if this is the case, well…I won't be angry at you. You know…he isn't exactly of your type", responded Velvet. 

"Since when do you know who's my type and who is not? And why wouldn't he be of my type", asked angrily Joanna. 

"Look by yourself sis. Do you really think Jonathan can be…handsome? Look at yourself Jo, you deserve much better men than him", shyly replied Velvet. 

"You're pathetic Velvet…I hope you're not dating with Nathaniel just because of what he look like…or you'll disappoint me", answered Joanna. 

"Well…at least I'm proud to have a boyfriend like this. Dating with someone like Jonathan would only be a shame", arrogantly retorted Velvet. 

This comment was answered by a slap in the face. Joanna left the bathroom almost in a run. Even the Jonathan who forgot everything about her would be a better company than her sister. 

********************************** 

"Are you sure you don't want to dance", asked Heleny. 

"No…uh really…I can't…I have a terrible foot ache and…and…I've lost two of my toes you know", answered Jonathan who was apparently embarrassed. 

"Are you sure there's not another reason you don't want to tell me", questioned Heleny suspiciously. 

Jonathan didn't answered her question. Heleny was very irritating. He was very pleased to see Joanna get out from the bathroom. She was his only chance. 

"Hey Joanna! Come here my love!", exclaimed Jonathan. 

"Your what!?", asked Heleny in a surprised tone. 

"Yes you've well heard! I've said my love", answered happily Jonathan. 

Joanna wasn't sure to understand why Jonathan wanted to see her…and why did he called her love? She faked a smile and approached them. 

"How are you going darling", asked Jonathan who apparently had a faked smile too. 

"…I'm fine…who is this girl Johnny", questioned Joanna. 

"I'm terribly sorry! I didn't know there were an affair between you two. I think I'll go search for someone who can give me a drink so bye", said Heleny who left almost in a run. 

"Phew! She finally left, thank you Jo", said Jonathan with a relieved look. 

"Why did you tell her we were dating", asked curiously Joanna. 

"I wanted to get rid of her…", answered Jonathan just before he drank his beer. 

"Uh…Jonathan…aren't you supposed to take medicine…why are you taking alcohol", questioned Joanna worriedly. 

"Because I want to", replied Jonathan with a challenging tone.  

"Okay…do like you want…I'm not your mother after all", answered Joanna. 

"Nope you're not. For t'night, you're my girlfriend", responded Jonathan with a grin. 

"What's so funny about this", asked Joanna. 

"Duh…nothing…Hey Jo…where did you get those clothes?", asked Jonathan with the same grin. 

"It's not of your business Jonathan. And why are you asking me this anyway", questioned Joanna. 

"Because with a cleavage like this I can understand why Carrington gave you the A+ + ranking and why he call you perfect dark…", answered Jonathan as he looked at a suspect place. 

"Jonathan! Would you please stop staring at me like this", asked Joanna as she noticed what Jonathan was looking at. 

"How can I be able to do so when I have in front of me two big…" 

"Shut up Jon! Look at yourself! You only drank one beer and you already begin to act very strangely. I told you to not take alcohol when you must take medicine", warned Joanna. 

"Oops! I think it's time to take some pills", Jonathan said as he looked at his watch. 

"No Jonathan don't do this!", exclaimed Joanna fearfully. 

It was already too late. He took three or four pills and swallows them as he took a sip of beer.  

"Damn Jonathan you're completely crazy! It can be dangerous to take a big amount of pills like this! Come on, I'll bring you to Sarah, she'll took care of you", said Joanna worriedly. 

"Nope m'dear. No one will take care of me t'night…except for ya darling…",answered Jonathan who already begin to be even more confused. 

"Jonathan please…maybe that you will be very sick if you don't let me bring you to someone who could help you", warned Joanna. 

"The only thing who could help me to feel better right now is that you show me your two wonderful…" 

"I already to told to SHUT UP JONATHAN! And I already told you to stop staring at me like this", replied Joanna. 

"If you didn't wanted to be stared like this…you wouldn't wear these kind of clothes Jo", answered Jonathan as he stared again at her. 

"You're completely drunk or drugged I'm not sure. I'm better bring you home before you make a fool of yourself again", suggested Joanna. 

"I agree with you…it will be a more private place to have fun", responded Jonathan as he smiled wildly. 

Jonathan's state to walk was the same that when he was poisoned. He was walking very slowly and often looses his balance. The difference is that sometimes he was voluntarily falling to be caught by Joanna. It was very freezing outside and the temperature in the car was very cold. Joanna was trembling because she was only wearing a small jacket that was unzipped. Jonathan didn't seem to notice. He was too fascinated by his shoes. 

"HAHAHAHA! Look at my feet! They're talking", exclaimed Jonathan. 

"Damn…he's just getting worse", Joanna murmured to herself. 

**************************************  

"Please Jo…stay with me…we'll have a lot of fun together", begged Jonathan in a childish manor. 

"Jonathan, I must return to my apartment now. I can't stay in your home", answered firmly Joanna. 

"But…if I get very…very very very…sick. You'll felt guilty about it…No one will be there to save me", replied Jonathan with his childish tone. 

Joanna sighed. She knew that he was right. She couldn't count on Jon's brother…it was his birthday after all and there were a lot of chance that he was as drunk as Jon. 

"Okay…I'll stay but don't expect anything from me. I'm just here in case that you get sick and I will sleep on the couch", answered firmly Joanna. 

"Why Joanna? I would like so much to have a wonderful woman like you next to me. It's so rare I have this privilege", replied Jonathan with a faked sad tone. 

"Maybe that it's not happening to you very often but there already was a very wonderful woman that was by your side…am I wrong", responded Joanna. 

"Are you talking of Heleny? That doesn't count", abruptly answered Jonathan. 

"Why is it not counting", asked curiously Joanna. 

"She never loved me. This girl is a bitch and always will be. She was only making it for money", replied Jonathan. 

"What was she making for money", asked Joanna who began to be very interested by the subject. 

"Awww I don't walk to talk about this right now…I would prefer to talk about you…in my chamber", answered playfully Jonathan. 

"Alright. You will go in your room and wait for me there", instructed Joanna. 

"So you'll stay with me", asked happily  Jonathan. 

"It's not what I've said. Go in your chamber and don't ask any questions", replied Joanna. 

Joanna went to the kitchen, hoping she could find a bowl that could be useful when Jonathan will get sick. She finally found one and went to his room. 

"Hello…honey", said Jonathan mischievously as he put off his shirt  

"I just came to give you this. I'll put it next to your bed so if you're sick, you'll know where to throw up", responded Joanna as she was trying to not look at him. 

"Alright…I'll rememba! Jo, why are you trying to ignore me like this? Are you shy to look at my superb body", questioned Jonathan with a too big smile. 

"I think I'm better find my way to the couch now", replied Joanna who tried desperately to ignore this comment. 

Before she had the time to send herself far from him he caught her by the waist with his two arms and throw her in the bed. After he came next to her and took her in his arms to prevent her to escape from the bed. 

"Jon…please…let me go", murmured desperately Joanna. 

"Why should I? I see it in your eyes my darling…you don't wanna leave", murmured Jonathan to her ear. 

"Jonathan, if I do this…you'll hate me tomorrow…I'm sure of it", answered Joanna. 

"Why are you thinking about tomorrow? It's the present moment that is important", replied Jonathan. 

Joanna knew that someday with a career like she had she was going to be tortured. She never thought she would be tortured by her thoughts…Yesterday, she would have accepted to stay with him but now…everything was so different. No, she couldn't do this or tomorrow, he'll accuse her of always sleeping with the boss and some stupidities like that. 

"I'd just wish you remember what happened these past months Jonathan. I'm sorry…I can't do this", sadly answered Joanna. 

"If…if I could remember what happened these past months…would you stay with me", pouted Jonathan as he let her go.

"Probably…Good night Jonathan", responded Joanna. 

"Yeah…good night", answered Jonathan. 

She kissed him on the forehead and left his chamber. The pills he took an hour ago gave him a boost of energy and he knew he wasn't going to sleep soon. He felt something hard under his pillow and decided to look what was under it. He found a notebook. He opened it and was very surprised by the title: Ten Things You Need to Know About Joanna Dark. They were six statements. The four others weren't written yet. He looked at the first statement. 

_1) __She's smarter than you think_  

This so little and simple sentence reminded him something but he wasn't sure what. Then it hit him…Velvet… 

Hey Jon! Here is the first thing you need to know about Joanna Dark: she's smarter than you think. I'm sure she hadn't just run and shot everywhere to survive like this… 

Where was that memory coming from? He wasn't sure… He felt very guilty to let Joanna sleep in a couch like this. The two of them were losers: the woman he wanted to see right now was far from him and she was forced to sleep on an old and decrepit couch. He got an idea and smiled to himself. He took a small piece of paper, a pen and wrote something. Then he went to the living room. She was already sleeping…He took Joanna and brought her in his bed. Then he wrote something else in his notebook 

       7) She's probably the most demure woman I've never seen. 

Then Jonathan took her in his arms…and felt asleep very quickly… 

The journey through the remembrance had begun…  

End of chapter 11 

Damnit! This chapter was too long! It took me an eternity to write! And I think this story begin to contain too much original characters…I'll have to get rid of some Mwuahahahahaha! I'm happy…all the exams are finally finished and I get good results (even if I know this isn't interesting you, I cannot hold myself to talk about my /%?"!&*&% exams). I disliked to write a long chapter of talking like this but something tell me next chapter will be very pleasant to write (BBBBBLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD  BBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Next chapter will be called Natural Selection and I'll need you to participate to a death contest (evil smile). Oh and there's maybe 3 chapters left to this story and I can already warn you there will be a sequel. It will have the same main characters but I think I'll try to write it differently… 

Peachrocks: :D I know that wasn't really smart to tell the password in front of Trent but Nathaniel isn't exactly intelligent… I think stupid and annoying would describe him well…And I know, the reason of why the president didn't pursue Trent was stupid…sorry, I didn't find more clever reasons…Thanks for your review! 

Spider-bear: What was that word? Grrrrrrness? Funny word! The 2nd word after updation :D Make suffer the characters of my fic isn't funny at all to me…except when I kill them MWUAHAHAHAHAHA! I can be as sensitive as I can be cruel…Thanks for reviewing last chapter! 

Review please!


	12. Natural selection

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my original characters. If you want to use one of them, email me or tell me in a review. 

Chapter 12: Natural selection (evil smile) 

"No…I'm sorry Samantha. Even if I would want to…I can't do this…", murmured Herbert. 

"Don't you understand? You make me waste my time Herbert…I asked you one request and I want you to accept or…" 

"Or what?! What will you do Samantha? Do you really think I'm scared", replied Herbert with a challenging tone. 

"I know you love me Herby…I won't try to kill you if you refuse but Cassandra is angry at me. She told me that if I fail another mission that…she was going to kill me. She possesses a lot of power. I'm sure you don't really want to see me dead…aren't you. We're stuck in the same trap Herby", responded Samantha. 

"You can say everything you want, you won't make me change my mind", replied firmly Herbert. 

"Alright then, it seems that I don't have any choice…we'll have to use the new technology…" 

********************************* 

Jonathan was the first one wake up. A stomachache forced him to awake. He had the strange feeling his head wasn't resting on his pillow…but even if he wasn't…it was very comfortable…Then Joanna woke up, and looked at what was resting on her chest.   

"Jonathan, what are you doing on my breasts", asked lazily Joanna. 

"Duh…what the…AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG", exclaimed Jonathan as he was startled and fell on the cold floor. 

"Strange…this situation remember me something…but…in the opposite role", murmured Joanna to herself. 

"WHAT THE FUCK!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!!!", exclaimed Jonathan with an angry and very embarrassed tone at the same time. 

"I…I really don't have a bloody idea…Last night I slept on the couch but I woke up here", answered very calmly Joanna. 

"Do you really think I was the one who brought you here?! Do you DARE to accuse me", asked angrily Jonathan. 

"Actually…yes. You were the one who asked me yesterday to stay with you", answered Joanna who apparently thought that the situation was very funny. 

"I…you mean…I really asked you this…did…did I asked something else", questioned Jonathan who began to blush of embarrassment. 

"You asked me to stay with you yesterday but not just in your home. You asked me to stay in your bed and it seems that even if I said no and that I went to the couch…you brought me here and slept on me…it seems", responded Joanna with a grin that she rarely show. 

"How can I be sure what you said is the truth", asked Jonathan __

Then he saw a piece of paper on the table next to his bed. He read it. It had a really bad writing. It was probably written when he was drunk. 

_Dear Me, _

_If you see Joanna Dark next to you in the morning,_

_don't harass her with this. This is entirely your fault _

_and not hers so if you want to harass someone, _

_harass yourself… _

_Me with beer and medics together_

"…Damn…I'm not sure I'm feeling well…", answered Jonathan who changed from red to a greenish color.  

He ran to the bathroom and vomited everything that could have been in his stomach at this moment. Then he looked at himself in the mirror. 

"Fucking hangover", Jon murmured to himself. 

"I hope you were sick because of yesterday…not because the thing I've said and what you've read", asked Joanna as she entered the bathroom. 

"Why would I be sick because of what you've said", asked Jonathan. 

"Maybe that being with me is a disgusting thing to your eyes…", murmured Joanna. 

"Do you really think you can be disgusting in any way possible?! You stupid women! Always complaining about your appearance! Oh no! Look! I've taken 2 pounds! I'm so big! Damn it! My clothes are completely out of fashion! I must absolutely buy new ones!", said Jonathan in a girlish tone. 

"Yeah…you're right. I was completely wrong to think this. You cannot find me that disgusting with the way you looked at my cleavage yesterday", answered Joanna with a mischievous smile. 

"Yesterday you were probably more presentable than now", replied Jonathan. 

Joanna looked at herself in the mirror. Her make up was a little bit everywhere on her face and her clothes were all rumpled.  

"Ewwww, that's awful…", Joanna murmured to herself.  

"Damn…I think I'm going to return to bed now…I'm not feeling alright", murmured Jonathan as he held his head in his hands. 

"With the way you're holding your head, you should take aspirins…maybe that you'll feel better", answered Joanna. 

"I can't. Sarah told me I cannot take any other medicine or I'll be very…huh…like yesterday…", replied Jonathan. 

"Poor you…Well I think I'm better lead to my home now. If I see Nathaniel, I'll tell him you're dying", responded Joanna with a slight smile 

************************************** 

Velvet stood alone in the apartment she shared with Joanna. Nathaniel left a few minutes ago and she was now waiting for Joanna to come. Someone knocked to the door. 

"It's probably Joanna who's back", said Velvet to herself. 

She opened the door to see that there was no one. 

"Who's there", asked Velvet. 

"Hi! Do you remember me young child", asked Samantha as she took out her magnum and shot at her. 

It was a chance Velvet had good reflexes. She jumped in her apartment to avoid the bullet and searched for her Falcon 2. 

"Damnit! Where is that fucking gun", Velvet murmured to herself. 

Then she heard the footsteps of Samantha who was approaching. Velvet hid herself behind the door. Samantha entered the room and didn't saw Velvet. 

"Come on! Show yourself and die quietly", asked Samantha as she stood in the frame of the door. 

Velvet shut the door hard on Samantha. She let out a cry of pain and fell on the floor. Velvet came next to her and kicked her in the ribs like the older woman already do a few days ago to Joanna. Then she put one of her feet on the hand that was holding the gun. 

"You bitch! Give me your gun or I'll broke your old and decrepit ribs", angrily asked Velvet. 

Samantha didn't answered. Velvet just pressed her foot harder on Samantha's hand. After another cry of pain, she let the gun fall from her hands. As Velvet took the gun, Samantha caught Velvet's leg and pulled it. Velvet fell on floor. She tried to shot at Samantha but she already left the room…and the apartment. Samantha had failed again…but she wasn't going to fell at the Carrington Institute. Velvet tried to catch up with her, but it was impossible. She didn't know which direction in the corridor she took. 

"Oh man, we're in big trouble…Probably that I wasn't the only one who was on her death list. I'm better make a contact with the institute", Velvet said worriedly to herself.

************************************ 

After Joanna left his house, Jonathan quickly returned to bed. He never remembered having a headache as painful as he had to bear right now. On his bed was a piece of paper that wasn't there when he left his chamber. He read it. 

Please open you dresser 

_     -Joanna_

He didn't understood why she wanted him to open his dresser but by simple curiosity he opened it. There were a blonde wig and a pipe…his lucky pipe in it. 

"Strange…what is my lucky pipe doing here", he murmured to himself. 

He yawned lazily. He decided this question would be answered after some hours of sleep. He let himself fell in his bed and instantly fell asleep…a sleep…full of dreams…

***********************************     

Jonathan awoke on the cold floor of the Carrington Institute. It was very weird…everything was in black and white and everyone were paralysed. He was in the entrance and he saw one of Suzan's papers that was paralysed in the air. 

"What the hell?! What's happening", exclaimed Jonathan. 

Then another Jonathan entered the Institute. Like the first Jonathan, he was in color but he wore the Carrington Institute uniform. Then the 2nd Jonathan talked to Suzan. 

"Hi Suzan! Do you have some papers for me", asked Jonathan. 

Then Suzan too became colored and seem to awake from her paralysed state. She smiled at him.( A/N: sigh…I know this is a bit like Harry Potter or Zelda: the wind waker)

"Hello Jonathan! Of course I have some papers for you. Carrington wanted me to give you this", Suzan said as she gave him a small pile of papers. 

"Carrington? Alive?", murmured the first Jonathan with a puzzled tone

"Thank you…it seems to be some other paperworks…damnit. Since Joanna Dark beats almost all my records, I'm doing a smaller number of missions, I'm only doing paperworks!", exclaimed a very bored Jonathan. 

"I'm sorry Jonathan but I'm not the one who can help you with this. You should talk to Carrington about it… but not today", responded Suzan. 

"Why can't I talk to him about this today", asked curiously Jonathan. 

"He's going to the White House today with Joanna Dark to make an alliance with the Maians…I think", answered Suzan. 

"That's unfair! If Joanna wasn't there it would be me who would have go with him to the White House. I'm sure this bitch was able to have these high rankings just because she slept with Carrington. I worked with her at the Area 51. That's true she had marksmanship but not at the point to have A+ +! ", exclaimed angrily Jonathan. 

"Did I see trace of jealousy in your comments? That's true she is very charismatic but I'm sure she deserved her rankings. Anyway…did you see the dress she's wearing today! It's beautiful! I just hoped I was taller so I could wear that kind of dress", answered Suzan. 

"I don't care about the way she's dressing. I'm not superficial", replied proudly Jonathan. 

"I already noticed you weren't superficial. A wanderer would have more good-looking clothes than you and I'm not talking about your hair", commented Suzan with a smirk. 

"Hey! My clothes need some respect! And what is wrong with my hair?", asked Jonathan who faked to be angry. 

Then Joanna arrived in the entrance. She wore a long, black dress with a red dragon on it. For a millisecond, the eyes of the second Jonathan grew wide but became normal after. He didn't wanted Joanna to know that she looked handsome in that dress. The first Jonathan tried to make a comment. 

"Can someone explain me what's happening and what I'm doing here", asked Jonathan. 

Everyone ignored him and continued their conversation. 

"Suzan, do you know where is Mr Carrington? We're supposed to leave in half an hour", asked Joanna. 

"I'm sorry but I think he didn't entered the institute yet", answered Suzan. 

Joanna sighed and then she noticed Jonathan's presence. She grinned at him. 

"Hi Jonathan! Did you know that at my last mission, I beat the last record you had", asked Joanna. 

"Fuck you agent Dark", Jonathan angrily responded. 

Then Carrington entered the institute almost in a run. He was wearing very weird clothes as usual but no one told any comments. 

"I'm sorry Joanna. I'm a bit late", said Carrington.  

"It's alright Mr Carrington. We're just leaving in half an hour after all", replied Joanna.  

Carrington left the entrance and Joanna followed him. 

"Oh man! I must absolutely go to the bathroom now! I need to pee!", exclaimed Suzan. 

"Alright huh…I think I'll go to my office now", answered Jonathan as he left the entrance with Suzan who was going to the bathroom. 

The first Jonathan followed them. Then he saw Joanna and Carrington walking to his left and the 2nd Jonathan walking to his right. He tried to follow Joanna and Carrington, but an invisible wall prevented him to continue. When he looked at the 2nd Jonathan again, he saw that he was in black and white and he was paralysed. The time had stopped again. 

"Well well, I think I'm better follow me after all", commented Jonathan as he approached his copy. 

The second Jonathan regained colour and walked again. The first and real Jonathan followed him. They lead to Joanna's office. A few seconds later, they heard the sound of an explosion…a Skedar entered the institute. Then the second Jonathan heard the sound of his CI communicator. It was Carrington. 

"Jonathan?! Please reply", asked Carrington through Jonathan's communicator. 

"Jonathan to Carrington, what happened", asked worriedly Jonathan. 

"We're under attack! Listen to me Jonathan. Some Datadyne guards took hostages in the institute. Don't worry about this; Joanna is taking care of them. I fear the worst for my secret folder so I want you to guard my office. No one from Datadyne must enter.", instructed Daniel. 

"Understood", responded Jonathan who was a bit disappointed of Carrington's request. 

The second Jonathan took out his DY-357 magnum and ran for Carrington's office. The first Jonathan followed him. They stayed in front of Carrington's office for a while. Some Datadyne guards came but they were easily killed by the 2nd Jonathan. The CI communicator biped again.  

"Jonathan's here", answered Jonathan. 

"This is Carrington again. Listen to me. I told Joanna the location of the special folders in my office. She'll come and destroy them soon. It's getting too dangerous. When she'll arrive, let her enter my office and cover her. 

"Roger…", responded Jonathan as he closed his CI communicator.

Joanna came a few minutes later. The 2nd Jonathan looked at her enter Carrington's office but didn't say anything. The real Jonathan looked at his copy. He was able to read every emotion that ran through his face. He was evidently jealous that Joanna Dark was always doing the important job…and he wasn't doing it anymore…then a lot of guards came. The second Jonathan shot at them but he wasn't as lucky as a few minutes ago. Of course, he was able to kill all these guards but him too was shot. A few bullets reached for his legs and another reached for his right arm. Joanna left Carrington's office a few seconds after the injured Jonathan kill them all. Her objective was apparently completed. The second Jonathan left the corridor and went to the infirmary. The first Jonathan followed him. 

"If only I could help him", murmured the real Jonathan as he looked at his copy that had difficulty to walk. 

The 2 Jonathans finally arrived to the infirmary and Sarah took care of the injured one. After a few minutes he fell unconscious. Shortly after, the real Jonathan was blinded by a white light and he reappeared in the infirmary, apparently a few hours after the past events. Velvet was there, crying and Sarah looked shocked. They were in black and white and they were paralysed like Nathaniel that was sitting at the corner of the room, with his nails in his mouth. After a few seconds, the second Jonathan woke up and everyone regained their colors. 

"…Oh man…what…what happened", asked the second Jonathan. 

"We were attacked by some Datadyne guards and a lot of Mr Blonde guys, don't you remember", answered Nathaniel. 

"…I remember now…I didn't knew there were Skedars too", responded Jonathan. 

"Yes, there were some…and they took Joanna with them! Those bastards!", exclaimed angrily Velvet. 

"Yeah…Nathaniel talked to me about this yesterday morning…but she returned…Is this situation supposed to come from the past", asked the first Jonathan to himself. 

"What…what are you talking about?", asked the second Jonathan with a puzzled tone. 

"The Skedars left several hours ago. They kidnapped Joanna, Velvet saw them", answered calmly Sarah. 

"You mean she's…she's really gone", asked Jonathan with a panicked tone. 

"No! You're completely wrong! I'm sure she'll come back!", exclaimed angrily Velvet as more tears ran down her cheeks. 

The second Jonathan looked as shocked as Sarah, or Nathaniel. It was very surprising from someone who hated her so much. 

"And…and the last sentence I told her was 'fuck you agent Dark'", said Jonathan who felt incredibly guilty. 

"I TOLD YOU SHE'LL COME BACK YOU STUPID! AND ANYWAY, WHY ARE YOU FEELING GUILTY!? I WAS SURE YOU WERE GOING TO JUMP OF JOY!", shouted Velvet. 

"I-I didn't hated her that much you know", responded Jonathan who didn't truly believe what Velvet thought of him.  

"Yeah he cannot hate her that much. They were supposed to be the next match Suzan and Foster were doing", answered Nathaniel. 

The second Jonathan looked at Nathaniel strangely, Velvet looked at him like he had said the worst stupidity he'd never said and Sarah looked at him with a look that means 'that's not the time to make comments like this, you stupid'. 

"Okay…I think I'll just shut up…", answered Nathaniel. 

A second flash blinded the first Jonathan for a few seconds and he reappeared at the helipad of the Carrington Institute. He saw the copy of himself join him. His copy looked at Velvet. 

"Velvet, you must accept the truth, she won't come back anymore", said calmly the second Jonathan. 

"I don't believe you. I'm sure she'll come back in a few minutes. THE TRUTH IS THAT SHE'S PERFECT DARK, SHE'S THE BEST! YES, THE BEST! SHE'S WELL BETTER THAN YOU JONATHAN! I know you don't care about her but me, I care", answered Velvet. 

"This place…this is the same place of my last dream…with the same people", murmured the first Jonathan. 

The second Jonathan didn't responded to Velvet. He just sighed. Then the first Jonathan felt something…something different in the second Jonathan's hearth…and something different in his hearth too…Joanna…his…Joanna. 

"No! This can't be!", exclaimed the first Jonathan. 

*********************************

Herbert entered Jonathan's home. He had one request to accomplish; the others will be accomplished by the copy that Samantha created with the new technology. A technology that the Skedars created. It was an improved version of the transformation of a Skedar into a human. This time, the Skedar transformed had the same knowledge than the original human that was copied. No, the Carrington Institute didn't matter him anymore. This man he was supposed to kill…Jonathan…He never saw Herbert like he wanted to. He saw him like a useful object…like a puppet. Anyway, he knew that Jonathan and his comrades are all going to die very soon. They were the weakest in this war…the two fools won't be of any use anymore. They will be killed very soon. The young fool who lived in this house was nowhere to be found. Herbert looked in the bedrooms and finally found him. He smirked as he was approaching the sleeping form of Jonathan…it was going to be easier than he thought after all…

********************************** 

Nathaniel got out from his car and searched for his keys in his two pockets at the same time. He was in front of his own house. He didn't knew that each second that he took to search for his keys were seconds that Herbert was going to use to slay Jonathan. 

"There! I've finally found them!", exclaimed Nathaniel 

_Poor little fool, do quick if you don't want to find a dead corpse in the chamber of your brother…_

***********************************

Then he understood what was this something…he remembered the most important thing he forgot about Jo…when she disappeared…he realized that he never hated her even if he wanted to…no he didn't hated her…he loved her…Then he stopped thinking, he didn't wanted to think anymore. He just looked at the copy of himself and Velvet who were arguing. He looked at Suzan who lost her temper. Then Joanna and Elvis arrived and the part of what he saw last night linked with what he saw right now. Suzan fell on the ground and Velvet looked at him with a big smile. 

"Hey Jon! Here is the first thing you need to know about Joanna Dark: she's smarter than you think. I'm sure she hadn't just run and shot everywhere to survive like this".  

************************************* 

Herbert approached the sleeping form of his son. He wasn't going to shoot him like he planned to do. No…this would make too much noise. He was going to stifle Jonathan with the pillow that was next to him. He took the pillow…very slowly…and he pressed it against Jonathan's face…softly. Jonathan didn't wake up. Herbert smirked as he pressed tighter on the pillow. 

"Innocent child, you will disappear as quickly as you appeared in the body of your mother", murmured Herbert. 

************************************* 

Nathaniel took his keys and entered the good one in the lock and turned it to the right side. The door opened silently and Nathaniel removed the key from the lock. Even Herbert didn't hear him enter the house. Nathaniel didn't hear any sound. He guessed that Jonathan was asleep but he preferred to take a look to be sure. 

************************************* 

The first Jonathan looked at Joanna's slight smile when she past near the second Jonathan. It was at this moment that Jonathan remembered how he truly fell in love with Joanna Dark. 

"It's not an hallucination neither a dream…it's the truth. I'm sure that everything that I saw truly happened. Nathaniel talked to me about this yesterday and it's too similar to his version of what happened to be untrue… and it's probably not the only things I forgot", murmured the first Jonathan to himself. 

Suddenly, he felt very strange. He felt weaker. Jonathan wasn't able to breath anymore… 

************************************ 

Herbert smirked at the person he was killing. He will be dead soon. Herbert was too concentrated by what he was doing at this moment to hear Nathaniel's footsteps. Nathaniel was surprised to see that Jonathan's bedroom door was opened. Usually, he always keeps his door shut because he liked to have some privacy when he sleeps. Nathaniel was even more surprised when he saw a silhouette that was slowly killing Jonathan. He saw that the person had a gun. If he makes any noise before he had the chance to strike the man, he knew that he was going to be shot and killed. He walked silently and caught Herbert's neck and gripped it hard. Herbert was so surprised by this that he completely stopped what he was doing and tried to free his neck to be able to breath again. 

"YOU SUCKER! YOU'RE NOT GONNA GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE ALIVE", shouted Nathaniel. 

"I don't think so", responded Herbert under his breath. 

The older man took out his gun and shot at Nathaniel. He didn't aimed accurately. He just wanted to get out of Nathaniel's grip. The younger man cried in pain as he fell on the floor. Jonathan woke up after he was freed of the pillow and after he heard the gun shot. He gasped hard for air. As Jonathan tried to breath and Nathaniel held his bleeding leg, Herbert escaped their house.  

_It was their second failure this day…_  

After Jonathan was able to breath properly, he noticed Nathaniel's presence. 

"Nathaniel! What happened?! Who did this??", asked Jonathan worriedly. 

"Herbert…shot at me…and tried to kill you…I cannot…believe this", responded Nathaniel under his teeth. 

"We must absolutely go the Carrington Institute right now! Sarah will take care of you. Come with me, I'll help you to walk", said Jonathan. 

************************************* 

Herbert and Samantha slowly approached the institute. 

"Listen to me, woman. I'll enter first and after I'll clean the place. Then, you will enter and kill the traitors", instructed coldly Herbert. 

"Understood", responded Samantha. 

Herbert entered the institute. Suzan seemed very surprised to see him. 

"Hi Mr McGowan. I didn't know you were supposed to come today. I'm sorry to tell you Jonathan didn't arrive yet and I'm not sure he'll come today", said Suzan. 

"Jonathan isn't there", asked Herbert. 

"Nope, he isn't. I thought I've already told you this", responded Suzan. 

"So he isn't there right now. Is Joanna Dark here", questioned Herbert. 

"She isn't there either. She'll probably come today but I don't know when…", answered Suzan who thought that Herbert's behavior was different than the last time she saw him. 

"So none of them are here…good…"murmured Herbert. 

He took out a Falcon 2 silencer and shot at Suzan two times. She fell on the floor and looked at him with disbelief. 

"What the fuck are you doing!", exclaimed Suzan as she cried in pain. 

"Don't be afraid woman. You'll die very soon…you cannot survive from bullets in the heart", answered Herbert as he entered the institute. 

Suzan looked at herself. The bullet makes her suffer in a way unimaginable but…Herbert was wrong. They didn't reach her heart, they were in her abdomen. Why did he thought that the bullets reached for her heart? Then she saw Samantha who entered the institute. She simulate that she was dead…she didn't wanted to be shot again. She held her abdomen hard and hoped that someone…anyone could do something…she was too weak to be able to do anything… 

Herbert and Samantha reached for the main corridor. 

"Listen to me woman. We must absolutely find where all the traitors are hidden. I'll go to the hacker central and you'll go at the infirmary", instructed Herbert. 

"Understood", replied Samantha. 

They went to the elevator. Samantha looked on the list. They had to kill every people that were harming Datadyne corp. Any people who knew too much or were able to hack had to be killed. They arrived to the 2nd floor. Then the two slayers went in two opposite directions. 

************************************ 

Joanna entered her apartment. She was greeted by Velvet who seemed panicked. 

"What's wrong sis", asked calmly Joanna. 

"We must go to the institute, NOW", exclaimed Velvet. 

"But why?", asked Joanna who began to worry. 

"I'll explain you in the car", responded Velvet. 

"I warn you that for a reason that I ignore there's a lot of traffic", replied Joanna. 

"It's not some traffic who'll stop us! Come on!", exclaimed Velvet. 

************************************ 

"Hey Grimshaw. Do you know when will Jonathan arrive? I had to talk to him of very important things", asked Siegfried. 

"I don't have any idea…Sick Freak", answered Grimshaw who was apparently displeased by Siegfried's presence. 

"Oh…I see. Hey, what are you hacking at", asked Siegfried with an interested tone. 

"That's not the business of the none-employees people", retorted Grimshaw. 

Then Herbert entered the hacking central. Siegfried looked at him with a surprised look. 

"Who are you", Siegfried asked. 

"It's Herbert. What are you doing here", asked curiously Grimshaw. 

Herbert didn't responded. He took out his Falcon 2 silencer again and shot at Grimshaw. Siegfried looked at Grimshaw with a horrified look. He didn't know if Grimshaw had chances to survive but it seems that Herbert had good marksmanship. Then he looked at Herbert. He didn't know what to do. Herbert smirked at him. 

"It seems that you know too much. I'm better put an end to your miserable life right now", said Herbert. 

Siegfried tried to escape but Herbert shot him in the back. Then Herbert left the hacking central. Siegfried was lying on the floor and find difficult to breath. He looked at Grimshaw and hoped he was just unconscious. After an enormous effort, Siegfried stood up and tried to reach the infirmary. 

************************************* 

"So Mr nice guy told ya he was dating with the brown haired chick", asked Dave. 

"Yeah…I was very surprised", answered Heleny. 

Sarah looked at them talking. She didn't thought that they had bad intention. They seemed to be nice people. She just hoped Jonathan had the same opinion as her. 

Then she saw a silhouette that entered the infirmary. 

"Hello, what can I do for you", asked Sarah with her slight smile. 

The person didn't answer and approached Sarah. The doctor almost had a heart attack when she saw who it was. Samantha smirked at her. 

"Poor you…I didn't planned to kill you but it seems that I don't have any choices", said Samantha. 

She took out a DY-357 magnum and shot at the doctor. Sarah tried to avoid the bullet but it was a failed attempt. The bullet caught her right side and she fell on the floor. 

"I could put an end to your pain but letting you empty yourself from all your blood is funnier", said Samantha.  

She entered Dave and Heleny's room. The two traitors had to be killed. They didn't have any weapons so they couldn't do anything. As Sarah pressed the harder she could on her bleeding body she heard gunshots and Heleny's shouts of fear. Them too, knew too much… 

************************************* 

Foster was tapping quickly at his computer. Trent was attached on a chair and was obligated to listen to the boring chitchat from the British technician who was working with Foster. Trent Easton sighed. It's going to be a long day, he thought to himself. Herbert used the elevator and went to the firing range. In this room, they were someone who needed to be killed too. He opened the door and the two CI employees looked at him strangely. 

"Hi Herbert. I didn't knew that you were supposed to be here today", said Foster. 

"And you didn't knew that you were going to die today either", replied Herbert. 

"What?!", said Foster with a surprised tone. 

"You're better kill him before he kills you. He's not the man you know, he's a Skedar", warned Trent Easton. 

Herbert took out his falcon 2 silencer and shot at the technician in the heart. He fell on the floor and died a few seconds later. Then Herbert aimed the horrified Foster. Herbert smirked as he shot on Foster but…he wasn't dead neither injured. There weren't any bullets left in his gun. He looked at Trent Easton. 

"You! I'll free you if you tell me where I can find other bullets", said Herbert as he looked at Trent. 

"Fine! Free me and I'll help you", replied Trent with a slight smile. 

Trent looked at Foster with a look that means 'don't try anything you stupid' as Herbert unbound him. Foster didn't do anything. It was easy to take a gun in the firing range. If Trent Easton truly wanted to help Herbert, he just had to tell him the nearest weapons were at the door behind him. The first thing Trent Easton made as a free man was to punch Herbert straight in the face. 

"You stupid Skedar! I didn't thought you were stupid enough to think that I could help you in any way", said Trent Easton with a furious tone. 

Foster entered the firing range and took an AR-34. He stopped in front of the two men that were beating each other. 

"FREEZE OR I'LL SHOOT YOU", shouted Foster. 

The two men stopped as they saw what Foster was holding. Herbert's eyes became red and he transformed into a real Skedar. This vision brought Trent old souvenirs and it was his turn to be horrified by what he saw. Foster emptied an entire magazine on the Skedar that was in front of him. It seems that it was enough to make him die. Foster threw to Trent a normal magnum. 

"You may need it. It probably wasn't alone", said Foster. 

Trent was amazed to see that Foster truly trusted him but at the same time was happy to be free again. 

********************************* 

When Samantha heard the sound of an AR-34, she knew that her time was counted. She ran the fastest she could through the corridor of the 2nd floor. She bumped into someone and she fell on the floor. She had bumped into Siegfried. She smirked as she recognized the man Cassandra described her. 

"Bad boy. You shouldn't do this, you're supposed to be dead", commented Samantha as she shot Siegfried in the stomach. 

Siegfried fell on the floor as he felt more pain cross his body. For the first time since he was shot, he feared to die. 

********************************* 

Trent Easton left the firing range and searched for other attackers. Foster ran to the infirmary to find Sarah. He absolutely wanted to help his friend. He didn't know that he was dead since several minutes. Then Trent heard the voice of a woman. 

"Please…anyone…help me", cried desperately Suzan. 

Then he saw where the voice was coming from and he went in the entrance. Suzan saw him arrive in the entrance. 

"Please don't kill me", murmured Suzan as a tear ran down her cheek. 

Then Trent heard footsteps that were approaching. He hid himself behind Suzan's desk. He saw Samantha who was running the fastest she could to leave the area. 

"Hey! Where are you going you bitch", asked Trent Easton as he shot at her. 

His accuracy wasn't as good as a good CI agent. Samantha was shot in the arm and to in her abdomen. Adrenaline rushed down her vein and she continued to run. Trent tried to pursue her but she escaped in a kind of hovercraft. He went back to the institute, slightly disappointed. He tried to bring Suzan to the infirmary but he was stopped by Foster, who was incredibly pale. 

"That's catastrophic! Sarah had been shot too! And I saw Siegf…the blond guy who was lying on the floor with a lot of blood around him", said Foster with a panicked tone. 

"We don't have any choices. We must call an ambulance", answered Trent. 

"Okay, I'll do the call", said Foster. 

Jonathan and Nathaniel rushed in the institute. Jonathan was very surprised by what he saw. 

"What the fuck!!! What's happening", exclaimed Jonathan as he saw Trent who tried to help Suzan and Foster who was phoning someone. 

"The institute had been under attack. A lot of people had been shot. You cannot count on the doctor to help your friend. She had been shot too", explained Trent. 

Joanna and Velvet arrived in the institute too. 

"DAMNIT!!!!! WHAT IS **HE** DOING HERE", exclaimed Velvet as she pointed Trent Easton. 

"There's more important emergencies right now. I'll go search some bandage. Joanna, go to the 2nd floor and bring the injured people. Velvet, stay with Nathaniel. We don't have time for explanations. We're in big trouble", said Jonathan who seemed slightly panicked. 

End of chapter 12 

Mwuahahahahaha! I'm terrible!!! Now you must participate the death contest! Let me explain to you. Nathaniel is excluded of the death contest because he was just shot in the leg so his life isn't really in danger. Six people are dying. Three of them will survive and three of them will die. I want you to vote for whom you want to make survive. You cannot choose the people you want. I'll make three duos and you will have to choose between the two people of the duo. Example: Who do you wish to see survive? Grimshaw or Siegfried? If you choose Grimshaw, I will make him survive and Siegfried will die. Now I'll show you the three duos. 

Who must survive between: 

1) Grimshaw and Siegfried?

2) Suzan and Sarah?

3) Heleny and Dave?

You must choose the three survivors and tell me in your reviews! If you don't participate I'll have to choose by myself. 

A/N: Yay! 4 reviewers! That's a record! 

Peachrocks: I won't talk about what kind of sequel it will be…I'll let you discover by yourself ;)Anyway this story will probably be finished in two weeks. I never thought that someday someone would want to use some of my original characters…I fell honoured :) I give you the permission to use them but I would like you to tell at the beginning of your chapter that they're coming from my story. Thanks for your review…and don't forget to vote! 

Spider-bear: Yeah…I knew that Jonathan wasn't exactly what we can describe as a nice guy last chapter. I wanted to make him annoying because in the game… well, Joanna probably thought that he was annoying :D. Thank you for reviewing and please don't forget to participate to the death contest! 

Rachel: I'm glad to know that you liked the last chapters :)…Thanks for your review!  Please vote for who must survive! 

Tetralink17: I'm happy to see that you like my story. Are you new on fanfiction.net? That's the first time I see your name on the perfect dark section. You don't have to worry about Joanna and Jonathan…;) Thanks for reviewing and don't forget to vote!


	13. The end of some friends and of an old en...

Disclaimer : I don't own anything except for the original characters. 

A/N: AAAAAAAAAAH! One reviewer want Suzan to survive and the other want to see Sarah survive! I've decided to make a compromise… 

Chapter 13: The end of some old friends, the end of an enemy…

This was a catastrophe. Only Nathaniel was safe. The others were in great danger. Each one could survive…or die. Foster was completely shocked when he learned that the technician who was working with him was dead. He was one of his best friend…Suzan too is one of his best friend and there were chances that she dies too…And Sarah…well…he preferred to not think about this…Foster wasn't the only one who was worried…everyone were worried…even Trent Easton…but not exactly for the same reasons. He was afraid that someone would recognize him so Foster lent him his sunglasses. Jonathan was gnawing his nails. It wasn't an habit he had before…him too, was incredibly worried… Velvet sighed. 

"I feel so bad for Siegfried and the two people from Datadyne. They just wanted to be nice with us and they get shot", said Velvet. 

"You cannot feel as guilty as me", replied Jonathan. 

"Why are you feeling more guilty than the others", asked Velvet. 

"I think that…if…if I wasn't drunk yesterday…I could have go to the institute this morning and I would have shot those bastards with my beloved magnum", responded Jonathan as he looked at the floor. 

"That's true…you could have saved them…but you could have been shot too, and killed", commented Velvet. 

"Jonathan, you shouldn't feel guilty. It wasn't your fault", said Joanna. 

"It think that…if…if I would have listened to Sarah's advice…to not take alcohol with those stupid medics…she would be alright now…", said Jonathan to himself. 

"Jonathan, stop this. It isn't you fault", replied Joanna. 

"I think that if…if I would give to Grimshaw the Saturday off like he wanted sooner, he would be alright right now", said Jonathan. 

"JONTHAN! SHUT UP! THIS ISN'T YOUR FAULT!", shouted Joanna. 

"Yeah…the lady's right. And if you really want to feel guilty, feel guilty when they will all be dead, not now", replied Trent Easton. 

Everyone looked at him with a look that simply means 'shut up you stupid'. Trent noticed them and decided that he was better look at the floor and don't say anything else. 

"You don't have any idea how it feels. How it feels…to be responsible of an institute where all the employees are dying", murmured Jonathan. 

"Jonathan, I think that you need to take a walk…it always make me forget my problems", suggested Joanna. 

"I don't think this disaster could be forgotten in any ways", replied Jonathan. 

"Well…if you don't try you'll never know. Come with me and shut up would you", answered Joanna as she took him by the wrist and leave the hospital with him. 

Velvet, Foster and Trent looked at them leave. 

"Joanna and Jonathan…don't you think that these names look alike", asked Trent. 

"Yeah! Their names are almost the same! And they are the best agents of the institute! This is why I think that they are the perfect match", answered Foster with a grin. 

************************************ 

Joanna and Jonathan were walking on a sidewalk near the hospital. Jonathan was looking on the ground as he was walking and did not say anything. 

"Jonathan…usually, you're more talkative than this", commented Joanna. 

"Usually, there aren't six people who are dying by my fault", replied Jonathan. 

"Jonathan, how many times must I tell you? This isn't your fault in any ways…", responded Joanna with a sad smile. 

"…………….." 

"Maybe we should sit on that bench", proposed Joanna. 

"…………….." 

"Alright, I take this silence for a yes", replied Joanna as she sat on the bench. 

Jonathan looked at her without saying anything. He didn't knew if he should talk to her about the dreams he had or not. 

"You know, the bench is available for everyone Jonathan", said Joanna. 

Jonathan sat next to her and looked at the ground but not for the same reason as before. He knew that Joanna was looking at him and he didn't wanted to meet her blue eyes. He felt so shy…probably because of the dream he had… 

"Jonathan…" 

"……………yes…", replied shyly Jonathan. 

"Do you remember anything of what you've forgot?", asked Joanna. 

"………………" 

"Why don't you answer anything…Is it because you remembered something?", asked curiously Joanna. 

"After you left…I had a dream…", responded Jonathan. 

"…What kind of dream…", asked Joanna. 

"I thought that…it was maybe a part of what I forgot", answered Jonathan. 

"Really? So tell me, what did you see", asked curiously Joanna. 

"I…I was in the institute. We were under attack and you were kidnapped…and after…I saw that you came back with Elvis and…no, that's all",  responded Jonathan. 

"So you remembered when I came back!? I'm so happy! I thought that you wouldn't remember anything from what happened. I must say that it's a good start", answered Joanna. 

"…yeah…" 

"Is there something you didn't tell me about your dream…", said Joanna who was able to read Jonathan's mind.  

"…I'm not sure I should talk about it", answered Jonathan. 

"Why not?", asked Joanna. 

"It's kinda…embarrassing", responded Jonathan as he blushed slightly. 

"Awww come on! Tell me", asked Joanna. 

"…No…", answered Jonathan

"8th thing you need to learn about me: I always get what I want so you're gonna tell me or I'm gonna torture you to death", said Joanna with a slight smile.

"…I remembered that I…I felt guilty after you disappeared…", answered Jonathan as he turned redder. 

"Guilty? Guilty of what", asked innocently Joanna with a smile. She already knew what he was going to say and it was pleasing her. 

"I felt guilty because…I thought that you were dead and…and I'd never told you how I truly felt… 

"So how did you truly felt", asked Joanna as her smile grew bigger. 

"Damnit Jo! We were dating before I forgot everything! You already know how I felt", answered abruptly Jonathan. 

"So you love me…", replied Joanna. 

"What!?!", asked Jonathan as he turned as red as red wine. 

"You've well heard Jonathan", replied Joanna with a slight smile. 

"Huh…well huh…what the…well I…", mumbled Jonathan who couldn't blush redder. 

"Is it a shame to love me Jonathan? I've never understood why you've taken more than a month to tell me", said Joanna. 

"I took one month to tell you?", asked a very confused Jonathan. 

"You probably don't remember but yes…you've took a while before you told me the truth…I had doubts about it but you took so long to tell me that I was thinking you were gay or that you just wanted to be friendly…", answered Joanna with an amused tone as she saw the color of Jonathan's face. 

"I didn't thought that I was as shy as this", commented Jonathan. 

"Let me tell you that it doesn't surprise me with the shade of your face…You're more shy than your brother with women…it seems", responded Joanna. 

"Well huh…I guess you're right", answered shyly Jonathan. 

"But you know yesterday you were such a jerk! Don't tell me it's just jealousy who made you react like this…", replied Joanna. 

"…Well huh…but you know I'm not the only one who changed. A few months ago you were looking at me like I was a piece of junk…I know that I wore the clothes 'I'm not superficial' type but that wasn't a valuable reason…", responded Jonathan. 

"If I looked at you like this it was because you were always annoying me…it's not because I thought that your clothes were ugly or I won't be sitting next to you right now", answered Joanna with a mocking tone. 

"Hey! Do you really think I was going to wear a suit in the week-end?! I'm obligated to wear them each week days!", replied an offended Jonathan. 

"If you want me to forgive your bad behavior from yesterday you have two tasks to accomplish for me. First of all, you'll have to go shopping with me when we'll have the time to. I don't want you to wear those grey…sweatshirt and sweatpants with elastics at the bottom anymore", retorted Joanna with a mischievous smile. 

"And what is the 2nd torture", asked Jonathan worriedly. 

"You'll have to kiss me on the lips…passionately if you understand what I mean", answered Joanna with the same mischievous smile. 

"…You mean…now?!", asked Jonathan with a slightly panicked tone. 

"Why not? Don't tell me you're afraid? Since when Jonathan is a wuss?", asked Joanna with a challenging tone. 

"Me!? A wuss! I'm not a wuss! You're completely wrong young lady, I'm a strong and courageous man", replied Jonathan proudly. 

"Then show me what a strong and courageous man can do for his lady", responded Joanna with a slight smile. 

Jonathan froze for a few seconds but he knew he didn't have any choices. Joanna would annoy him with this if he refuse and who told he didn't wanted to? So he slowly approached her and kissed her. The kiss that was supposed to last a few seconds was well more longer than this it seems…Just after he lightly touched her lips, she put her arms behind his neck and pressed harder on his. Jonathan completely forgot the detail that he was supposed to be shy and let himself forget everything that could have botch this cozy moment. Like Joanna, he completely forgot where he was and why he was here…the warm lips of the other was the only thing that was counting for them…The never-ending kiss broke when they heard… 

"Mommy, what are the lady and the mister doing on that bench", asked a little boy that was passing on the sidewalk. 

"David, leave them alone! Don't you see they want some privacy?", answered the mother that blushed slightly as she saw that Joanna and Jonathan noticed them. 

"But you're never answering me! I want to know mommy", answered the little boy. 

"I'll answer you when we'll be back home…sorry for the disturbance", said the mother as they left Joanna and Jonathan. 

Jo and Jon looked at them leave. Jonathan laughed slightly as he thought about something. 

"What's so funny", asked Joanna. 

"I'm sure the mother answered this just because she knew her son won't remember when they'll be back home", answered Jonathan. 

"Yeah, you're probably right. My mother was like this too. All the things I needed to know were told at school and the other more personal things…well…I learned by myself", answered Joanna. 

"It's sad that they interrupted us…I was so well", murmured Jonathan. 

"Anyway I didn't had any air left…maybe that we should go back to the hospital now", proposed Joanna. 

"Are you sure you really want to return now? We're so well…I don't want this moment to end", murmured Jonathan as he took Joanna with his arm and brought her closer to him. 

"No…honestly I don't want to return now…let's stay for a few other minutes", answered Joanna as she put her head on Jonathan's shoulder. 

These few minutes lasted for a hour and half… 

*********************************

Joanna and Jonathan went back to the hospital. Velvet, Foster and Trent looked at them with a strange look. Trent was the first one to spoke. 

"What took you so long? Did you took a room or what?!", asked Trent. 

"You stupid! When will you learn to shut up!? Those things aren't of your business", replied coldly Velvet. 

"Anyway…did you had some news", asked Joanna who tried to change the subject. 

"Nope, we didn't have any but a doctor tell us we'll have some very soon", answered Foster. 

Just after Foster told this sentence, a nurse came to meet them. She had a desolate look in her eyes. They all looked at her worriedly. 

"So…are the news good", asked Joanna. 

"Some are very good and others aren't that good", answered the nurse. 

"Well, tell us! What's happening with the people we brought you", questioned Jonathan. 

"The life of the young man named Nathaniel had never been in real danger…he'll be able to get out of the hospital  soon…The other young man that I have a lot of difficulty to pronounce his name is badly hurt. He'll be obligated to stay with us for a while but he'll survive…the woman called Suzan will also be alright but she'll have to stay with us for a few days…", responded the nurse. 

"And…the others, you forgot to talk about the three others…How is Heleny?", replied Jonathan 

"The woman called Heleny will be alright. She had woke up a few minutes ago…", replied the nurse. 

"And Sarah! How is she?! And you forgot to talk about Grimshaw and the other guy named Dave", said Foster with a panicked tone. 

"…I'm sorry. Grimshaw and Dave aren't with us anymore", answered the nurse with a sad smile. 

"No…this can't be…", murmured Joanna 

"…You didn't talk about Sarah…",  replied Foster who was almost doing a heart attack. 

"Sarah is alive but we aren't sure what will happen to her. She is in coma and we don't have any idea if she'll wake up someday…",  responded the nurse. 

Jonathan didn't say anything. He was incredibly pale. After a few seconds, he just sat. 

"I don't know which one of you is Jonathan but Heleny wants to see you", said the nurse.  

"………….Fine, I'll go…", responded Jonathan blankly.    

Joanna looked at him leave. Why did she wanted to see him?  

"I don't understand a bloody thing. Why would Heleny want to see Jonathan", asked Joanna to no one in particular. 

"…Jonathan didn't talk to you about what happened between them?", asked Foster as he tried to forget what he had just heard. 

"…Not really…Foster can you explain  me", questioned Joanna. 

"Alright…This all happened when Jonathan was around your age. He was 23 or 24, I don't remember exactly…A new agent arrived at the institute. It was Heleny. She was so talented that she had the same ranking as Jonathan…she physically looked like you at that time…She was a bitch with everyone except for Carrington and Jonathan. It seems that she had a crush on Jonathan. At this age, Jonathan wasn't like he is now. He was more like Nathaniel. He was always caring about what he looked like and he tried to chat up girls…Heleny wasn't an exception. They began to date and after they became a very serious couple. Exactly one year after Heleny entered the institute, she told Jonathan she was a spy from Datadyne. She also told that she never loved him and that she was paid to date with an agent of the Carrington Institute to find information in his personal things. After, she tried to kill him. Of course she wasn't able to. Jonathan was so demoralized by what happened that it took him an eternity to forget. After, he became like he is now. He didn't cared about what he looked like anymore and he only tried to drag a woman very, very rarely. And his rare tries were all failures. I think that this is probably why Jonathan hated you so much when you were a newbie, you remembered him of Heleny… ", explained Foster. 

******************************** 

Jonathan entered Heleny's room. She didn't seem to be in good shape but she was smiling at him. He sat on a chair next to her bed. 

"So…Dave's truly dead…", commented Heleny with a sad smile. 

"How did you know this?", questioned Jonathan. 

"I saw it in your eyes Jonathan…I thought that you already knew that I was able to see what you thought through your eyes…", responded Heleny. 

"I'm sorry…I didn't wanted this to happen. I guess I should trust you now", answered Jonathan with a sad smile. 

"Dave was the one who brought us where we are now…he was a hero…Promise me that those bastards from Datadyne are gonna pay Jonathan and I'll tell you something that could be very useful to you", replied Heleny with a pleading look. 

"Alright, I promise you", replied Jonathan with a serious tone. 

"Then you probably want to hear this…The Skedars recently made two new technologies. One that is useful to them, the other that will be useful to Datadyne. The first one is that they're now able to transform into a human and possess every single knowledge that the human had…this explains why the Skedar who was like Herbert knew the location of  every people he wanted to kill", said Heleny. 

"There's something I didn't understand about this Skedar. If he wanted to kill everyone who was written on his list, why didn't he just shot them in the head?", asked Jonathan. 

"I don't know. Maybe that this new technology isn't perfect…That's true that it is very strange…", answered Heleny. 

"And what is the 2nd technology you wanted to talk about", asked Jonathan. 

"This technology is probably our only way to win the war that is coming. It's a Skedar bomb…a very powerful bomb. I've heard that it was 10 times more powerful than the biggest nuclear bomb we can make. It can easily destroy an entire planet in a few seconds. The Skedar gave this bomb to Cassandra De Vries and they want humans to use this bomb on the Maian planet. The Skedars are all enemies from the Maians. The humans aren't…so they won't suspect anything. You could steal this weapon and use it on the Skedars. I've also heard that since you came on their planet and tried to kill them all that every single Skedars in the universe returned on their planet and are preparing themselves to attack Earth. If you could be able to use this weapon on their planet, the war would be won", said Heleny. 

"…Are you sure of what you're saying", asked Jonathan. 

"Yes, I'm sure of it. Cassandra always trusted me so I know a lot of things I shouldn't know. This is why they tried to kill me", replied Heleny. 

"Do you know where this weapon is located?", asked Jonathan. 

"Of course! It's in the building of Datadyne corp. and I have an idea where Cassandra could have hid it. Give me a few days to rest and I'll be able to help you.", answered Heleny. 

"Thank you Heleny. Your help is very appreciated. I never thought that you could help us so much", said Jonathan with a slight smile.   

"You're welcome but I'm not doing this for the institute. I'm doing this to avenge Dave's death and for you…only you", replied Heleny. 

Jonathan didn't know what to say. He simply thanked her again and left her room… 

*******************************   

A week later 

Some people from the institute accused Jonathan to be heartless. A lot of people were depressed by what happened a week ago but Jonathan was already doing like nothing had happened. Only one week had passed and he already wanted to send Joanna to Datadyne corp. But…not alone. Heleny who just got out from the hospital was going too and Jonathan had the firm intention to come with them. Velvet wanted to come but Jonathan refused. He thought that the mission was too difficult for her. They were going to use Elvis' ship. Jonathan was pleased to hear that Elvis had found a big number of Maian that wanted to help them after their infiltration at Datadyne Corp. Everyone were sure of one thing: when they'll be back to the Skedar planet to use the bomb, they will have a lot of obstacles to defeat before succeeding. A lot of people hoped silently that this plan was going to work…so they would finally be able to sleep properly after. Heleny, Jonathan and Joanna entered Elvis' ship. 

"Are you sure this thing will really brought us in Europe in a few minutes", asked worriedly Heleny. 

"Of course! But be careful, it's your first time you're using this so you could be sick", answered happily Joanna. 

"Okay! Are you ready guys?", asked Elvis. 

"Of course I am", replied Joanna. 

"I'm fine", answered Jonathan. 

"No!", exclaimed Heleny. 

"Okay!! Here we go!", exclaimed Elvis as the ship elevated in the air. 

******************************* 

"Are you sure of what you're saying", asked Jonathan. 

"Yes, I am. Cassandra is too much a coward. I'm sure she hid the bomb in her office. This bomb is very small you know", replied Heleny. 

"So how are going to enter her office. It's sure that she's in",  asked Joanna. 

"Someone must make a diversion that will make her get out of her office…Joanna, you'll make it. Heleny and I will infiltrate Cassandra's office", instructed Jonathan. 

"Why me?!", asked Joanna that was slightly annoyed. 

"Because even if they see you and try to shoot at you, they will all be killed one after the other",  replied Jonathan. 

"Fine! I'll go but what kind of diversion should I do", asked Joanna. 

"I don't know…try to shoot at some guards in front of Cassandra's office or something like that", suggested Jonathan. 

"…I think I got an idea of what I can do…", responded Joanna with a slight smile. 

"Alright…I trust you Joanna…", answered Jonathan. 

"I'll make a contact with you when all the obstacles will be out of your way…and don't be surprised to hear an alarm, it's part of my plan", said Joanna as went in the direction of Cassandra's office. 

********************************  

Joanna easily killed the guards who stood in her way. She saw the alarm that was on the wall. She took her camspy and makes it move. It went next to the door of Cassandra's office. Joanna pressed the button that was on the wall. The alarm rang loudly. Then she waited for other guards to come. She killed the guards who dared to approach her. After she took a controller that had a small screen on it and opened it. She saw on the screen what the camspy was seeing. After a few seconds, she saw Cassandra De Vries that left her office. She was escorted by a few of her bodyguards. Then Joanna made a contact with Jonathan and Heleny. 

"It's alright, you can go. I saw that Cassandra left her office. I'll secure the perimeter", said Joanna through her communicator. 

******************************* 

Jonathan and Heleny quickly arrived in front of Cassandra De Vries' office. Joanna was there, waiting for them and shooting at the guards who tried to enter the room. 

"Quick! Enter Cassandra's office or we'll have to encounter elite guards", said Joanna. 

"How can we encounter elite guards, they're all with us now", replied Jonathan. 

"No time to argue. We'd better take the weapon and leave", said Heleny as she put her hand on the doorknob. 

"Wait a sec…Do you know where it will be hidden?", asked Jonathan. 

"Yes, probably in her desk", answered Heleny. 

"Okay. Let's enter now", said Jonathan. 

Heleny opened the door. That was the last thing she made before getting shot by Samantha who was waiting for them in Cassandra's office. She fell on the floor, her blood slowly escaping from her body.

"I must say I'm a little bit disappointed. I thought that I was going to kill someone well more interesting than that fool", said Samantha as she reloaded her gun. 

"You bitch! YOU'LL REGRET WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DONE", shouted Jonathan as he emptied his magnum magazine on her. 

Unfortunately for him, she was wearing a shield. All the bullets that caught her only destroyed her shield so she wasn't injured. Jonathan tried to hid himself to reload his magnum but Samantha was too quick…she had already shoot him. He cried in pain as he fell on the floor. If Samantha had defeated Heleny and Jonathan, she wasn't going to defeat Perfect Dark. Joanna didn't waste her time with her. When she saw what happened, she quickly entered the office. The older woman tried to shoot at her but Joanna avoided the bullet with a spectacular jump. Joanna saw everything in a slow motion. As she was in the air, she shot at Samantha. The bullet reached for her head. Samantha fell, broke the window behind her and fell from the building. This was the end of Cassandra's older sister: Samantha De Vries. Joanna looked worriedly at Jonathan and Heleny. Jonathan seemed to be half conscious but he his injury didn't seem as serious as the one Heleny had. She stared at Joanna. 

"Joanna, please…come next to me", murmured Heleny with a slight smile. 

"Heleny…don't panic…you're gonna be fine", said Joanna with a panicked tone as she approached Heleny. 

"No…I'm not…Listen…take…the…in her…desk…it…it's very important and…and…tell Jonathan I'll…miss…him…", said Heleny. 

"Heleny, tell me you're gonna be fine", asked desperately Joanna. 

"Take…care…of Jon…he really deserves…you", replied Heleny as she closed her eyes. 

"…no…NO! HELENY! ANSWER ME HELENY", shouted Joanna as tears fell down her cheek. 

She tried to find Heleny's pulse but she didn't felt any. She took out her CI communicator. 

"Elvis…ELVIS ANSWER ME!", shouted Joanna through her communicator. 

"Elvis to Joanna. What's wrong Joanna?", asked Elvis worriedly. 

"I need your help! Jonathan is badly injured and Heleny is dying, DO QUICK", shouted Joanna through her communicator. 

End of chapter 13 

Don't shoot me! I know cliffanger are annoying you but I cannot continue. I'm so tired! I don't know when next chapter will be done but if you want further information about it you can email…I don't remember what I was supposed to say in the author note so I'll go to the personal thanks now. 

Peachrocks: Finally…I  had a good reason to not kill Sarah and Suzan at the same time :) , hope that you're happy. I'm looking forward to see Suzan in your next chapter! Thanks for your review! 

TetraLink17: I couldn't kill Suzan like you said because I had two opposite vote. Anyway I hope you liked the romance I put at the beginning of this chapter…Thanks for reviewing. 

Review please :)


	14. The final sacrifice

Disclaimer : I don't own anything except for the original characters. 

Chapter 14: The final sacrifice 

Elvis quickly came to help Joanna. They didn't encounter a lot of problems. They quickly found the bomb with its detonator and left Cassandra's office. Some guards again tried to kill them but they were too weak compared to the team Elvis and Joanna formed. They quickly entered the ship and brought Jonathan and Heleny with them. Joanna tried again to find Heleny's pulse but there weren't any. Elvis saw what she was doing. 

"Joanna, don't try to help her. If her heart isn't beating anymore, it's already too late", said Elvis as he sat on his seat and tapped a few buttons.

"But I can do a cardiac massage", suggested Joanna. 

"Joanna…she's dead. If you don't want Jonathan to live the same fate as her you'd better help him", said Elvis as the ship got off the ground. 

Joanna wasn't sure what she should do. That was unfair. Heleny had just got out from the hospital and she was already killed. Some tears ran down Joanna's cheeks. She was tired to see everyone around her die one after the other but Elvis was right. She had to help Jonathan. She kneeled next to him and checked his injuries. She took a first aid kit and opened it. She took a lot of bandages and put it on Jonathan's injury. He winced as she pressed on his injury. 

"Jonathan…can you hear me", asked Joanna softly. 

"…Jo…the bomb…did you take it", asked Jonathan as tried to open his eyes. 

"Yes, don't worry about the mission anymore. It's gonna be alright", murmured Joanna.  

"…Heleny…is she…okay", questioned Jonathan. 

"Shhh, take rest Jonathan. You truly need it", said Joanna as she tried to not cry at the mention of Heleny's name. 

It was already too late to do anything. Jonathan had already turned his head and he saw the dead corpse of Heleny. Even if Joanna tried to hid him the truth, he already understood what was happening. 

"Joanna…don't tell me…",  murmured Jonathan. 

"I'm sorry Jonathan", responded Joanna as she saw what Jonathan was looking at. 

"No…please anyone… tell me this is just a big nightmare", murmured Jonathan.  

*********************************  

A few days later 

Jonathan laid on a bed in the infirmary. He had woke up a few hours ago and now he was looking outside through the window that was next to his bed. He sighed. A lot of people recently died. He knew that he could have been with them if Joanna and Elvis wouldn't save him. So much things had changed in his life since Joanna's return from the Skedar planet…His life didn't have any sense now. The only reason why he didn't shoot himself when he had the chance to was Joanna. His only source of happiness…his only source of hope… He didn't thought that he deserved someone like her.

"Hey Jonathan", said Nathaniel as he entered in the room. 

"What do you want", asked Jonathan who seemed slightly annoyed. 

"Did you take your medication recently", questioned Nathaniel. 

"Who do you think you are to ask me a question like this? You're not a doctor. The only person who will convince me to take those stupid pills is Sarah", replied Jonathan. 

"You know that Sarah isn't there and maybe will never come back anymore. And you also know I'm here to replace her", responded Nathaniel. 

"I don't care about this medication", said Jonathan as he looked through the window. 

"Since the mission you've done at Datadyne corp. you don't care about anything Jonathan. This is why you should take them", replied Nathaniel. 

"For how long must I take those stupid pills?", asked Jonathan with a depressed tone. 

"I don't have any idea. You're the 2nd human who used this cure but it seems that the secondary effect isn't gone yet so you're gonna take them", responded Nathaniel as he gave Jonathan the bottle. 

"In how many days can I get out from here?", asked Jonathan. 

"The day you'll be able to smile again", said Nathaniel with a grin

Jonathan sighed as he heard Nathaniel's answer. Time was running out and he wanted to finish the Skedar race in the quickest way possible. He didn't wanted some of Nathaniel's trick to slow him down. 

"The day I'll smile again will be the day those stupid Skedars won't cause us any trouble anymore", retorted Jonathan. 

Joanna entered the room. She smiled slightly as she saw Jonathan. 

"Hi guys", said Joanna. 

"Joanna, please tell Jonathan to take his medics", begged Nathaniel with a desperate tone. 

"Jonathan isn't taking his medicine?", asked Joanna  worriedly. 

"Yep, and I don't know how I'm gonna convince him to take them again", replied Nathaniel. 

"Give me those pills and leave me alone with him", instructed Joanna to Nathaniel. 

"You're not gonna torture him, aren't you", said Nathaniel with a faked scared tone. 

"No I'm not. Now get lost or you'll be the one who's gonna be tortured", answered Joanna. 

"Why no one is respecting me?", pouted Nathaniel. 

"Do you really think we're gonna respect a 22 years old mentally retarded student", asked Jonathan. 

"At least, I'm not the one who quit school at the age of 18 and wished to become an actor", retorted Nathaniel with a smirk. 

"Someday you'll regret those words…", murmured Jonathan with a deadly gaze. 

"Stop! Nathaniel go away and Jonathan shut up!", said Joanna with a very annoyed tone. 

Nathaniel left the room with a satisfied look and Jonathan was fulminating silently. He always hated when his brother was remembering him of his past wish of career. Joanna looked at him with an amazed look. 

"Was Nathaniel telling the truth. You already wished to become an actor", asked Joanna. 

"You have the right to laugh.", responded Jonathan with an ashamed look. 

"I don't think this is funny in any way Jonathan. This only explains why you're so talented to imitate someone you're not", replied Joanna with a smile. 

"Liar, you're smiling. You probably retain yourself to laugh out loud", said Jonathan. 

"9th things you need to learn about me. Respect is very important to me. Everyone needs to be respected. And anyway why are you feeling shame of this?", asked Joanna. 

"Well…it's just…extremely different of what I'm doing right now", answered Jonathan. 

"…Anyway I'm not here to talk to you about this. Why aren't you taking your medicine", questioned Joanna. 

"I don't see the point of taking those things. They didn't helped me to feel better at all when I was taking them", replied Jonathan. 

"If you don't want to take those pills to help you, at least do it for me. You were so smiling and cheerful before…I was able to compare you to a hyperactive little boy…", said Joanna with a sad smile. 

"…alright…if you think it is that important…I'll waste my time and take these stupid pills", answered Jonathan just after he sighed.  

Joanna wasn't sure what to think about him. Of course he can be sad because of all the people who died and the secondary effect was only amplifying his sadness but…something was worrying Joanna…What if…Jonathan's sadness was mainly caused by Heleny's death? Sure, he can feel sad but…the last time they met before was…when she tried to kill him. She betrayed him and broke his heart but what if…Joanna remembered the sentence her mother told her when she was a teenager.  _Love makes us blind Joanna…never forget that…_Before Heleny and Dave met them, Jonathan never talked to anyone about this story…what if he never truly stopped to love her? Now he won't have any other choice than forget about her but Joanna was sure that there will always remains a place for Heleny in Jonathan's heart…_always…_  

****************************** 

The day _his _fate changed 

Everyone were ready to leave. A lot of qualified agents were coming. Velvet was happy to have her place belong them too. Everyone tried to not think about the similarities this mission has with the last one they've made on the Skedar planet. The only big difference was that there were Maians with them. The mission will probably be very easy. It's simple after all: you throw the bomb on the ground, you enter the ship and you use the detonator…well it was _supposed to be easy_. Jonathan didn't wanted to take risk so he preferred to bring too many people than not enough. Trent was coming with them too. A lot of people contested this idea but Jonathan was sure that Trent was a person he could trust to kill a big amount of Skedars. He hated those creatures so much. 

"Hey Elvis! Don't you think that even if we enter the ship to protect ourselves we won't be stricken by the bomb?", asked Velvet as she took a seat. 

"Of course not. Us Maians protected ourselves against almost all the Skedars' weapon. This one isn't an exception. This ship is equipped with a very powerful shield. This shield is able to resist these kind of bombs so you don't have to worry", answered Elvis. 

The ship got moving and they left the ground…and soon after the Earth planet… 

******************************** 

It was hard to find a way to enter the Skedar planet without encountering any enemies. This race didn't have any radars to detect the ship who are approaching but they were expert to detect the presence of an intruder when he was on their planet. 

"We don't have any choices. The Skedars will see us but that doesn't matter if we end this job quickly. We'll land on an inhabited territory and put the bomb there. The second we'll put a foot on this planet the Skedars will already know we are there and they'll also know our location. It will take approximately 5 minutes for the Skedars to come. It's enough to put a bomb and leave", said Elvis.  

"If the mission is that simple, why are we so many?", questioned Joanna. 

"…We never know Joanna…we never know…",  answered Jonathan.  

They landed on the planet. Some people had goosebumps when they thought that there already were Skedars who detected their presence. Elvis opened the door. Velvet (because she was the first volunteer to raise her hand) got out from the ship and she gently put the bomb on the ground. After she jumped in the ship and the door closed behind her. Elvis took the detonator…He pressed on the only button that was on it. Silence was their only answer. 

"This is very strange…", commented Elvis. 

"We shouldn't worry, it will probably takes a few seconds to react", said Joanna that tried to calm herself.  

They waited for several seconds…a minute passed and the bomb didn't exploded yet. Elvis began to panic. 

"Crap! It's not working!", exclaimed Elvis. 

"No! That's impossible! We must wait another minute", replied Jonathan. 

"We can't Jonathan! The Skedars will come soon. We must leave now!", retorted Elvis. 

"But…there's probably a way to make it work…we must absolutely make it work!", responded Jonathan with a frightened tone. 

"It's impossible that those kinds of bomb truly broke…it's probably the detonator that's broken…Yes, we can make the bomb work but those kinds of bomb instantly explode after you pressed the deadly button…", said Elvis. 

"So…" , said Jonathan that was loosing his temper

"…So if we you truly want it to work…someone must sacrifice his life…in your language, it would be called 'kamikaze'", answered Elvis. 

Everyone stayed silent. No one truly wanted to sacrifice their life even if it was to save their planet. Trent looked at Jonathan. Even if Jon wasn't saying anything, it was easy to read his mind. Trent instantly understood what was happening…but didn't said anything. 

"…No…it's a bad idea…We'd better leave and we'll find another way to arrange things", said Joanna. 

"…Joanna…", said Jonathan with an extremely serious tone. 

"Yes…", answered Joanna. 

"We need to talk…come with me", replied Jonathan. 

Joanna didn't say anything and followed him. She had the bad feeling she knew what he was going to say but she tried to ignore what her mind was telling her. Jonathan stopped when he was next to an exit door. He looked at Joanna and smiled slightly. 

"I'm sorry Joanna…", Jonathan whispered. 

"…Sorry for what?", asked Joanna worriedly. 

He didn't answered. He just approached her and kissed her deeply. Joanna began to worry even more than before. Jonathan wasn't like himself…something was wrong…horribly wrong… Joanna's eyes filled with tears. She didn't wanted this to happen. 

"…I don't have any choices Joanna…you must understand", murmured Jonathan. 

"The final thing you need to learn about me…I will never let anything happen to the one I truly love…you won't do this Jonathan…you can't", responded Joanna. 

"DAAAAAMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!!!!!", shouted Elvis. 

Joanna went to see what was happening. As she was walking to go see what was wrong, she heard a noise coming from behind her. Instantly, she understood what was happening and ran in the opposite direction. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO JONATHAN!", shouted Joanna. 

When she arrived in the room where she was with Jonathan a few minutes ago, it was already too late…he wasn't in the room anymore and the door was opened. Joanna tried to jump to go on the planet too but someone caught her ankles. Someone had forced her to stay in the ship and this same person closed the door. She turned to see who was this person. It was Trent Easton. 

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE", shouted Joanna as sobs ran down her face. 

"I would have been a bad idea to kill yourself for nothing young one", answered Trent very calmly. 

The ship left the atmosphere of the Skedar planet, letting behind the most experienced agent of the Carrington Institute. Elvis shouted a minute ago because he saw that the Skedar came quicker than they were supposed to. They had to leave or the ships of the Skedars would pursue them until they arrived on Earth. No one, except for Joanna and Trent, knew that Jonathan was left behind…Velvet arrived in the room where Joanna and Trent were. 

"Joanna, Jonathan. What are you d.." 

Velvet was very surprised to see Joanna that was sitting on the floor, silently sobbing. 

"Joanna! What's wrong? And where is Jonathan", asked Velvet worriedly. 

"…He's gone", replied Trent. 

******************************  

The Skedars saw a human that got out from the maian ship. They also saw that the human never looked back and was desperately searching for something. They approached the human, slowly. They didn't needed to capture him very quickly, the ship where he was had already left their atmosphere. They were disappointed to see the ship retreat but at least, they had a consolation prize. The human saw that they were coming. He just waited for them. It seems that he was carrying something… 

****************************** 

Everyone on the ship were depressed to heard what happened to Jonathan. They couldn't turn back and save him, he was probably already dead…and the Skedars too. Joanna didn't wanted to see anyone. She was alone in a room of the ship and locked the door. No one dared to disturb her… Velvet tried desperately to think about something else. 

"Excuse me Mr Easton. How did you knew that Jonathan would do such things and why didn't you tell us", asked Velvet with a tone full of reproaches. 

"He's a man we can easily guess what he's thinking of…I didn't stop him because he was our only way to get rid of those stupid Skedars…we needed someone like this", answered Trent. 

Before Velvet could reply, a loud bang echoed in the ship. Velvet went to see Elvis and ask him what was wrong. 

"Elvis! What's happening", asked Velvet with a panicked tone. 

"We're under attack!" 

******************************** 

All their Skedars stopped as they saw what was Jonathan carrying. It was their technology. Jonathan smirked as he thought that he saw fear on the Skedar's monstrous faces. Jonathan looked at the small bomb he was carrying. There was only one button on it. The button of destruction… 

******************************** 

Joanna got out from her room after she heard the noise. Everyone were carrying guns and a Maian was shooting with the laser of the ship. He was apparently shooting on something in space. Joanna quickly understood that they were under attack. She guessed that the attackers were Skedars…wait a minute…the Skedars weren't supposed to be dead? A small hope crossed her mind. Velvet saw that she was there and threw her a gun. 

"Joanna! We're under attack!", said Velvet with a very nervous tone. 

"Who…who are the attackers", asked Joanna with a hoping tone as she caught the gun. 

"…Elvis told me this ship don't belong to the Skedar race…it belongs to the Maians", answered Velvet. 

"…I…see…", responded Joanna with a disappointed tone. 

The other ship shot on Elvis' ship. Almost everyone fell on the floor. They all hoped silently that the attackers won't be able to make a hole in the ship or it will mean death to everyone… 

******************************** 

Jonathan pressed on the button…Everyone were paralysed. It was supposed to explode instantly after the button was pressed…it didn't exploded…After a few seconds, Jonathan understood what was happening. He had failed…he sacrificed his life for nothing. The bomb didn't worked. Then Jonathan realized… 

"…I've been fooled…Datadyne tricked us…this bomb isn't a real one…", murmured Jonathan. 

Jonathan threw the bomb on the ground…It was finished. His last hope…didn't worked. The Skedars quickly understood what happened. They approached Jonathan. He didn't try to defend himself…anyway…his life was finished. They captured him and brought him to their master. Only him had the choice to decide what will happen to the human one… 

******************************** 

Finally, the Maian that was shooting on the enemy was able to destroy the ship that attacked them. Everyone sighed in relief, except for Joanna. She was slightly disappointed that she didn't died. 

******************************** 

A week later 

The Carrington Institute didn't have any news since they came back of the Skedar planet. Almost everyone thought that everything worked correctly: the threat of the Skedars was finished and Jonathan was truly dead. Elvis went on his native planet to report this event. Joanna wasn't showing any signs of sadness anymore. She was just like the calm and cold agent she was before. A lot of people suspected that she was just hiding her feelings. All the employees of the Carrington Institute went to the funerals of Jonathan. Again, Joanna didn't showed any emotions. It was Nathaniel's turn to take anti-depressant. They stood in front of Jonathan's gravestone. They were all silent and looked at Joanna and Nathaniel with a sorry look. Joanna read the words she didn't wanted to see…the words on the tombstone. 

Jonathan Fraser 

_1995-2024_

_Sleeping in an eternal slumber_

_for the people he loved_

Joanna couldn't believe what she just read. No…she couldn't. The only way she could someday believes Jonathan was truly dead was that someone shows her the dead corpse of the one she loves. She just hoped this day will never came so she will always be able to hope silently that someday he'll return to her and annoys her with his stupid jokes again… 

_The End…for now…_

A/N: Please don't kill me! I know this isn't truly an end, it's more like a 'lord of the rings' ending but I promise you the sequel will come soon. The only reason I stopped the story now was because I think that this story will be very…very long. I didn't wanted to make a 100 000 words story so I split it in a second part. The sequel will probably be darker than this story…there will probably be more: gore, violence and ahem…other things but the rating won't definitively goes up. It  will be on the border line of the PG-13…I think. 

Peachrocks: Thanks for your review! I thought that the part of your story when Suzan was in was very funny ^_^ I'm looking forwards to see an update. 

Spider-bear: Yeah, I understand you. Me too, sometimes, I live like in a nazi camp at school…grrr stupid school! Thanks for your reviews!

I would like to give a special thanks to the people that were kind enough to give some of their time to read my story and post a review. Special thanks to Peachrocks and Spider-bear, who reviewed each chapter of my story. I would also like to thanks: TetraLink17, Rachel and MyOwnAntagonist. Thanks again!


End file.
